


When Can I See You Again?

by starlocked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aromantic Emile Picani, Aromantic Logic | Logan Sanders, Attempted Murder, Cussing, Drug Mentions, Dukexiety - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyphobic comments, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remus is very Remus, Rosleep, Slow Burn, Smoking, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Smoking, Wrong Soul mates, cursing, i'm trying to tag everything but I'm bad at this, logicaliceit - Freeform, physical injury, platonic remile, technically underage smoking i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 66,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: Whoever decided to make soulmarks a countdown clock to the next time you would see your soulmate wasn't thinking straight. A group of friends struggles to make sense of their soulmarks and what the clocks actually mean for their relationships with each other.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 247
Kudos: 250





	1. 12/19/20- 12:00AM

**Author's Note:**

> A Soulmate AU that starts with Virgil's birthday? how original /s

General consensus was that the whole idea had been somewhat poorly designed. The philosophy and ethics of “soulmates” were hotly debated by skeptics and the phenomenon studied by scientists and anthropologists alike. The one thing no one could deny was that on your 17th birthday, the tattoo appeared. For centuries no one had ever explained how the tattoo worked and yet it did. A simple digital countdown, numbers changing each second until the next time you would see your “soulmate”. For some, this was reassuring that there was someone out there for you that you could anticipate seeing. For others, it was a challenge to go find that person as soon as possible.

For Virgil, the moment the clock struck midnight the morning of his birthday, all he could feel was panic as the numbers appeared on his wrist.

00:00:10

Eyes growing wide, Virgil watched as the seconds counted down, mind reeling because who could he possibly be seeing in 7 seconds during winter break alone in his room? He looked around the room wildly, convinced a burglar was about to break down the door and end up being his soulmate when a scatter of pebbles hit his bedroom window, causing him to jump and fall off the bed. 3 seconds, whoever it was had to be outside. Virgil had thought he would have at least had the night to prepare for this, maybe a few years even before they met at college but fate had decided otherwise. He stood and looked out the window while pushing it open.

“Roman?!” he hissed.

“And me!” shouted Roman’s older brother, Remus. 

Both brothers stood in the yard waving while Roman held a sign that said “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, V!”

“Remus shush it’s late you’re going to disturb someone,” Roman chastised.

“Oh, I do hope so!” Remus laughed.

Roman rolled his eyes, “Virge, get down here we’re gonna celebrate!”

Virgil turned from the window and sunk down with his back against the wall. He’d been best friends with Roman since middle school. He’d even briefly thought he had a crush on him when Roman came out to him as bi. Virgil was still confused about his feelings, but the tattoos didn’t lie. Roman had shown up, right when his countdown said he would see his soulmate.

“Virgil? You still there?” Roman’s voice carried easily though he was speaking softly.

“Yeah... Be right down in a minute,” Virgil called back, trying to figure out how he would explain the clock showing 00:00:00 around his friend. Looking around his room he found a marker and added a small line, making the tattoo read 08:00:00. He could explain later and this at least bought him time until tomorrow.

Virgil watched as the timer reset, now showing about a minute (plus his 8 hours addition) as he pulled on shoes and his favorite patched together hoodie to sneak out and see the two brothers.

Roman tapped his foot impatiently and tried not to shiver in the cool December air. It wasn't outright cold, being Florida and all but it was still winter. 

Remus chuckled to himself, lightly tossing a rock in his hand. Without looking he threw it directly at the door just as Virgil walked out. "THINK FAST, VEE!" He giggled as Virgil caught the rock on instinctive reflex.

"A stone from a stoner, nice," Virgil said sarcastically, throwing the rock back at Remus who let it hit him in the chest without flinching.

"You're welcome!"

Roman rolled his eyes, "Come on we parked down the street." He started walking and Virgil jogged to keep up as Remus trailed behind the other two.

"So, why'd you bring him with you?" Virgil's contempt was barely disguised in his low whisper.

"Wellll, the driving exam didn't go so well..."

"Oh my god, this is what, the fifth time?" Virgil snickered and held a hand to his mouth to get himself under control before he actually hurt Roman's feelings. 

"The instructor was so flippin' cute!" Roman protested, blush only visible because of the overhead streetlight. 

"Were you gonna drive your way into his heart?" Virgil poked at the other boy who lightly pushed him away.

"Well, I can take my chances until I get my soul mark. OMG, you got yours, didn't you?? Let me see it!" Roman stopped in the middle of the street grabbing at Virgil's arm. By now Remus had caught up and looked mildly interested while chewing on a hoodie string. Virgil took a deep breath and pulled back the sleeve to show off the clock. 

As he expected it showed the fake 08:00:00 as he watched Roman jealously trace the numbers.

"8 hours huh?" Remus sounded a bit dissociated, "who ya meeting up with tomorrow, Virgie?"

"I don't know!" Virgil snapped and pulled his arm back and sleeve back down. 

Remus shrugged, "bet he has a cute ass."

Roman groaned, "Bro, seriously? Leave him alone. Come on are we going to stand out here all night?"

"No," Virgil said emphatically, continuing on to the car and trying to hide his blushing. He didn't like lying to Roman about his soul mark but for right now, with Remus around it was probably unintentionally the smartest idea he'd had all night. It would have just been too awkward trying to admit the truth with that nosey skateboard-stoner reject hanging around. But Remus was right about one thing.

Roman's butt was hella cute.

Remus climbed in the driver’s seat while Roman and Virgil opted to climb over the piles of trash in the back. 

“Hey Virgil, did Ro tell you about his driving exam? He choked imagining sucking the instructor’s-”

“REMUS SHUT UP!” Roman lunged from the backseat, trying to get his brother in a chokehold. Virgil snickered to himself and curled into a ball on the seat, trying not to touch anything that looked like it was growing. The brothers fought for a minute or two before Remus managed to shove Roman back in his seat.

“So, where are you two kidnapping me tonight?” Virgil smirked, hoping he didn’t sound as worried about this unexpected trip as he felt. Remus’ laughing didn’t really help to put him at ease.

Roman looked him in the eyes, “Don’t worry you’ll love it, Vee.” 

That helped a lot.


	2. 12/19 12:22 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in the world is Virgil being taken in the middle of the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for brief mentions of cults

A short drive later, Virgil found they were heading towards one of the public parks. Remus pulled into a parking lot with a couple of other cars parked, one of which was in a far dark corner of the lot and suspiciously rocking. 

“Ey-oh!” Remus snickered, pointing out the lovebirds’ car as Virgil and Roman piled out of the back seat. “How about I go give them a night they’ll never forget?”

“Reem, no, Oh my god,” Roman grabbed his brother by the arm. “Stay focused for once in your life, please”

Remus tapped his fingers together, contemplating the options. “Fine but only because it’s the emo’s birthday”

The two walked off towards the forest, Virgil wordlessly following them, watching his feet to avoid snapping dead branches or tripping on rocks. A few times he would specifically wait long enough for his timer to reset and watch it count down before checking to make sure the brothers were still ahead of him. Roman’s 17th birthday wasn’t for a few months, but he couldn’t wait for that confirmation. He knew he’d have to tell his friend sooner rather than later. His heart fluttered at the idea.

Up ahead the flickering of a campfire gave Virgil an inkling that they were meeting up with others. He wondered briefly if he was being inducted into a secret satanic group until he recognized one of the shadows.

"Remy? Surprised to see you up past nine," Virgil grinned, reaching out a hand to do their normal handshake.

"Girl, you don't know what I do after midnight. Happy Birthday!" Remy pulled Virgil into a quick hug and pushed him down onto a log set up around the fire pit. Virgil blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light of the flame and he was able to also pick out Thomas and Emile, other acquaintances from school. Remy and Remus also took seats around the fire and Roman stood off to the side, glancing at his blank wrist with a sigh.

Virgil pointed over at Roman and raised an eyebrow, but Emile spoke up before he could ask a question

"Technically, this meeting is for people who have their soulmarks. There will be a seat for Roman when it's his turn." The senior smiled warmly, the light of the flames glinting off his glasses.

"It's not my fault Remus can't keep a secret," Roman grumbled, leaning against a tree.

"Wait, this was a secret meeting?" Remus was staring at the fire as if entranced.

"We also didn't think you'd come out to the middle of the woods in the middle of the night if just Remus tried to bring you," Thomas said carefully.

"That's probably true… so what is this? Am I in a cult now?" Virgil glanced around at the others who were all looking at him intently.

“Do you want to be?” Remus cackled, loud laughs breaking the stillness of the winter night. Roman groaned.

“It’s more like a support network,” Thomas smiled at Virgil, leaning forward. “Because it’s pretty obvious that parents aren’t always the most helpful when it comes to understanding soulmarks.”

“And there’s so much misinformation online about them that we decided to band together and help each other,” Emile added.

”Us gay bitches gotta stick together," Remy took a sip from his Starbuck tea with a smirk. Virgil felt his face flush.

“Wait, you think I'm…?” Virgil sputtered, “I don’t- what- I don’t even know for sure!”

“Relax, babe,” Remy laughed.

"We aren't  _ all  _ gay," Emile said pointedly. "I am aromantic myself. The point is that this is a safe place for us to all figure out soulmates and queer identities. Remus suggested you might be a good candidate, but if you're uncomfortable you don't have to join our little group. We won't be offended." 

Emile spoke with such a calm and rational demeanor and gave Virgil such a warm smile that the boy felt his heart thump in his chest. This was a lot to take in. 

"Um, thanks… I think. So, have you guys met your soulmates yet?" Virgil tapped his fingers on his knees, glancing quickly around the circle, catching a glimpse of Roman who was very poorly imitating someone who couldn't care less about hanging onto every word of the conversation.

"Ugh, I wish!" Thomas exclaimed. "My clock has years on it since my birthday." He smiled almost bitterly, "I just have to be patient."

"Nope and I don't care if I do," Remy proclaimed, "I'm here for a fun time not to chase one man around the rest of my life."

"Yes I have! I'm just waiting for him to figure out how _royally_ _screwed_ he is," Remus grinned devilishly, twirling the hairs of his mustache and staring uncomfortably at Virgil.

"As I said, I am aromantic and don't have a romantic soulmate. Although I have been fascinated by outlier soulmarks and have done several anthropological studies of other's behaviors regarding soulmates," Emile pulled up his sleeve, showing off a timer that showed XX:XX:XX instead of a countdown. "When does your clock say you'll see yours, Virgil?"

Despite the chill in the air, Virgil felt sweat bead up on the back of his neck. Lying to the brothers had been one thing but it would be much harder to walk back a lie to the whole group. He felt everyone watching him expectantly. Squinting his eyes shut he made his decision.

"Ah, sometime early tomorrow," the lie came out a lot smoother than he felt in that moment.

"Awww like an early Christmas present! Oh good for you Virge," Thomas cooed, resting his chin in his hands with a bit of a dopey grin.

The others nodded. Remus looked into the fire, distractedly chewing on the octopus necklace he always wore. Roman kicked at the leaves on the ground, arms crossed and leaning against a tree.

"Ugh it's so late can we please get this party started?" Remy huffed loudly, causing Virgil to jump in his seat. The older boy pulled marshmallows and chocolate bars seemingly out of nowhere. Remus jumped up and ran off into the woods, bringing back 6 long sticks. 

Virgil caught Roman's eye and jerked his head with a smile, indicating that Roman should join the circle. He wasn't sure if that was allowed but he wanted his friend to be included. Roman smiled as he sat down next to Virgil, holding out his hands to warm them by the fire.

Thomas was tending the fire, adding a branch or two so it wouldn't sputter out. Remy passed around the marshmallows. They all sat around making s'mores and joking around. Remus tolled ghost stories with far too much gore. He was so good at it that every time the fire popped Virgil felt his skin crawl with certainty he was about to be murdered.

Virgil glanced at Roman next to him and his breath caught in his throat. Roman was giggling at a joke Emile had just told and the light of the fire flickered across his face in a way that looked like magic. His brown eyes sparkled with joy and Virgil felt his old feelings for Roman resurfacing. He hoped the red and orange light of the fire was enough to drown out the soft blush he felt burning his cheeks as he looked away. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Remus watching him and felt even more embarrassed. Why did Roman have to have such a creepy older brother? 

It was nearly 2 AM before the group said good night and Remus was driving him back home. Despite the late hour, Virgil felt wide awake. Tomorrow would have to be the moment of truth with Roman and he wasn’t very much looking forward to that right now. He stole several glances at his friend who was half asleep. Virgil sat back, hood up, and noticed Remus staring at him through the rearview mirror. Virgil couldn’t see it but he knew there was a large toothy grin on the boy’s face.

“He’s gonna flip out when he finds out, huh?” Remus said quietly. Virgil felt a knot in his stomach and his face flushed again.

“How did y-” 

“Don’t worry. We’ll break it to him gently, daddy”

Virgil shuddered, “No, don’t call me that, Remus. God! I’ll figure it out… just not tonight,” Virgil figured there wasn’t a point in denying what Remus had already figured out. He had to work on being more subtle because it was ridiculous to think he’d already been caught.

The rest of the ride back to Virgil’s house was awkwardly silent. Roman was snoring by the time Remus pulled the car up to Virgil’s driveway. Virgil climbed out of the back and started to walk up the driveway when he heard Remus clear his throat behind him.

“When are you going to tell him?” Remus sat twisted on the seat, arms crossed and resting on the open window, pinning Virgil where he stood with a stare that was impossible to decipher. 

“You know what, fine. I’ll tell Roman he’s my soulmate tomorrow, just don’t say anything to him. I have to tell him myself,” Virgil gave an exaggerated sigh while glaring at Remus. 

Remus’ smile dissipated and he pulled himself back into the car. He glanced back at his sleeping brother and then back to Virgil before hissing, “You do that, emo bitch!” and speeding off down the road.

Virgil couldn’t parse that reaction if his life depended on it. But it was late and sneaking back in was always harder than sneaking out so he shook it off and turned around, texting Remy that he got home safe and texting Roman to ask him to do the same. He slipped inside and went to the bathroom to wash off, scrubbing the marker off his skin and watching his countdown clock tick of the hours until he’d next see his soulmate. He got the reply text from Roman that the brothers had “masr iy hmme” and smiled, collapsing on his bed. As late as it was, it was still a while before his anxious thoughts about tomorrow calmed down enough to let him sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack I should probably give it up and start tagging the pairings huh?


	3. 1/14 5:37 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another birthday brings another surprise.

The first week back from winter break had been the longest week in Patton’s life. On Monday he had come back, excited to talk with Virgil about getting his soulmark and theorize about who his soulmate would be, only to find out that Virgil was now dating Roman. Two of his friends, wrapped up in each other’s arms with no time left for him. It was okay. He’d get through it the way he always had. But it still stung just how easily it had happened. No one had even texted him about it.

The rest of the week was spent juggling about a million start of semester projects and homework assignments while trying to ignore the emptiness. He felt bad for being so jealous of them, it wasn’t like he would be out of the loop for long. 

Patton checked the clock on his desk and realized there were just over 6 hours until he got his own soulmark. If he got one at all. He was pretty sure his wrist would be blank at the stroke of midnight but he tried not to think about it while memorizing covalent bonding structures in molecules. He considered texting Logan for help understanding the chemistry work but didn’t want to bother the one good friend he had left.

In checking his phone, Patton realized he had a few notifications he hadn’t noticed while cleaning up the dinner dishes. 

One was an Instagram notification that Roman had posted. Patton checked the app to see a heartbreakingly adorable double selfie of Roman and Virgil making silly faces and wearing matching Jack and Sally onesies. Patton reflexively double tapped to like it and commented with a couple of emojis. He quickly closed the app, taking deep breaths to force himself not to cry. Those two were just so cute.

Another was a text from Logan. Patton smiled as he read the text.

**Brainiac** : Did you know that Betelguese (Orion’s left shoulder) is currently a whole magnitude dimmer than usual? I will be awake observing this later if you would like to call around midnight.

Logan could be so sweet. Patton shot back a text agreeing to talk later, glad he wouldn’t be completely alone when the soulmark appeared.

The last one was a Snapchat message from Janus, a study partner who was also in his Chem class. The snap was of a very frustrated looking Jans asking what problems they were supposed to do for Monday. Patton smiled a bit and snapped the top of his paper where he'd listed all the questions. Almost instantly Janus had snapped back, asking if Pat would share any of the answers followed by a ;) 

Patton knew now that Janus was only half serious about that question, but for the past 2 and a half years he'd been duped pretty easily whenever Janus asked to cheat. It was hard for him to tell when he was being sarcastic or messing around. Patton considered for a moment and took a snap of his whole notebook page, quickly blacking it all out with scribbles and typing a large [REDACTED] over it before sending it. Janus chatted back with "-_- fine I'll do it myself" which Patton hoped meant he'd found the joke funny. 

Patton set his phone down to return to his work when the notification chime went off. He picked it back up and saw another Instagram alert from Roman's account. This one was a picture Roman trying to kiss Virgil who was pushing him away and actually smiling. Patton stared at it for a long time before yelling and throwing his phone at his pillow. He realized his mistake when the door to his room bust open.

"Can you like chill? We're trying to watch Netflix out here," Patton's step-brother Remy looked pissed.

"Sorry for bothering you and your boyfriend, Rem," Patton couldn't find it in himself to put on his usual happy-go-lucky demeanor. 

"We're not da- babe, are you okay?" Remy interrupted himself as Patton's attitude finally registered to him. All Patton could do was shake his head and hold back tears that were fighting to escape. "Come on, Emile is making me watch Avatar. You look like you need a distraction and a good cup of tea. Come on, Pat," he walked over and grabbed the younger boy's arm, gently pulling him from the bed.

"I have homework," Patton whined a bit even though he wasn't resisting. 

"You also have Sunday, girl. It's cartoon time now. Or else,"

"Or else what?" Patton said with a small grin.

"Or else I'll think of something horrible," Remy laughed, pulling Patton behind him to the living room where Emile sat on the couch. He had a way of sitting very straight and proper (even though he wasn't straight) despite the excitement sparkling in his eyes. Patton gulped because  _ wow _ he was good looking. And not interested. Go figure.

Remy made a point of sitting Patton down between him and Emile and handed him the popcorn bowl before walking to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

"Hey, Patton! Are you joining us on a wonderful journey of elemental magic and self-discovery?" Emile clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a broad, beautiful smile. Patton looked down, trying not to blush too much.

"He's just nervous for tonight, babe. I keep trying to tell him that soulmarks don't matter. But no one listens to the hot guy!" Remy yelled from the kitchen.

“Well now, it’s not that they don’t matter at all. To some people, they matter a great deal. How are you feeling about meeting your soulmate, Pat?” Emile asked softly. Patton just shook his head before looking up with a fake smile.

“I’m sure they’ll be lovely. I just hope they aren’t..” Patton trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought. “I just hope we get along as well as Roman and Virgil are,” he finished quickly. Remy came back with mugs of tea for everyone before Emile could ask what he was going to say. Emile gave Remy a questioning look. Remy responded with a hand signal. Emile nodded, resolving to personally be available for Patton if he had questions, but realizing that Remy didn’t think he was queer or wouldn’t enjoy the group they had formed. 

As Remy got situated on the couch on the other side of Patton, Emile pressed play and the opening narration began. Patton soon began to relax, taking in the show he’d never been interested in when he was a kid. He really liked Aang and spending time with his step-brother and Emile really helped him not feel so alone.

In what felt like no time at all they had binged several episodes and it was already almost 11 o’clock. Emile stood up and stretched, saying his goodbyes. Remy walked him out to the car, and Patton was almost certain he was lying about the two dating, except that Emile was so open about being aromantic. He quietly cleaned up the popcorn and mugs, straightening up the living room so it wouldn’t be difficult to clean before his party tomorrow. That thought brought the weight of everything crashing back down on his head. It was less than an hour now before he’d get his soul mark. The anticipation was mixed with dread and longing.

He heard Remy come back inside and checked his phone for the time again. Maybe Logan wouldn’t mind if he called him a bit early. Patton dialed the number from memory and was a little surprised when Logan answered on the first ring.

“Hello, Patton. How are you?” Logan’s tone was as formal and comforting.

“Hey, Lo! I’m doing okay. How are you, kiddo?” Patton smiled a bit, sitting down at his desk and picking up a tangle toy to mess around with.

“I am older than you, why do you insist on calling me ‘kiddo’?” Logan sounded confused rather than annoyed but Patton bit his lip.

“Sorry, Logan. You know, it’s just something I’ve started calling everyone. I’ll stop if you don’t like it though..”

“No, it’s fine, Patton. What are you doing for your birthday?” As always, Logan was very direct.

“Oh, we’re going to have a family party tomorrow. Other than that not too much,” Patton tried to sound enthusiastic but felt pretty hollow. It was supposed to be a big day so why did it sound so boring? 

“Actually, I was hoping you would have some time to meet up tomorrow? Say 8:15 am for coffee?” Logan asked with a warm tone creeping into his voice. Patton’s heart leaped in his chest.

“That sounds great! How about The Anxious Cat? I’ve heard they have really good flavored coffees. And cats,” Patton was now very invested. He heard Logan chuckle on the other end.

“Okay, that sounds good. 8:15 at The Anxious Cat. I’ll be looking forward to it,” Patton could hear Logan adding the meeting to his schedule. 

“So, how’s beetle juice looking?” Patton asked, knowing exactly what he was unleashing.

“It’s fascinating really, Betelguese actually does look dimmer than normal. I’m not surprised as it is a red giant star…” Logan started on a long infodump about the life cycle of stars and how it was possible that half the stars they could see in the night sky could already have gone supernova millennia ago. Patton listened happily, supplying little affirmations and gasps to encourage his friend to keep talking. He moved to lay down on his bed and the time passed quickly.

“Oh, it’s past midnight. Happy Birthday, Patton!” Logan’s change in tone brought Patton back to reality and he took a deep breath before glancing down at his wrist. 

There it was. His soul mark. The clock was counting down, currently showing 09:06:57. Patton gasped, realizing this would be tomorrow morning after the coffee meetup. 

“What does it say?” Logan almost sounded hesitant.

“About 9 hours… that’s tomorrow… Oh my God, tomorrow!” Patton didn’t hear the sharp intake of air from the other end of the line, his heart and head were racing at the possibilities.

“Well, I wish you luck with your soulmate tomorrow, and I will see you in the morning,” Logan bid Patton a good night before ending the call. Patton was so abuzz with how soon he’d be meeting his soulmate, that he almost didn’t notice his other wrist until he went to lock his phone. 

His eyes widened in shock. On his other wrist was another soulmark, this one showing 07:56:19. Checking the time, he realized that it was just after 12:15 am.

“Oh no…” he whispered to himself, holding both wrists up and watching the different countdowns.

What could this possibly mean? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think so far :)


	4. 1/15 8:11 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee dates are supposed to be good first dates.

Patton rushed to The Anxious Cat, almost obsessively checking the soulmark that had 2 minutes left in the countdown. He had barely been able to sleep the night before, but when he did fall asleep the dreams of confused soulmates and faulty clocks kept him restless and he had almost slept through his alarm. He wore his cardigan with long sleeves to cover both wrists so he wouldn’t have to answer too many questions when Logan showed up.

Patton was so wrapped up in his own thoughts as the soulmark counted down the final seconds that he jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. With a yelp, he turned around to see Logan, who gave him a small smile and was holding out a gift bag.

“Good morning, Patton. Happy Birthday!”

“Logan!” Patton smiled broadly, quickly tugging his sleeve down over the zeroed out countdown. “Ah, I didn’t see you there- Is this for me? Oh, you shouldn’t have. Thank you!” He took the bag and stood on the sidewalk awkwardly smiling at his friend.

“Should we continue to the cafe?” Logan asked. The boy had a warm jacket that was unzipped just enough to show off his favorite blue tie. He stuffed his hands in the pockets to avoid the chill in the morning air. 

“Don’t you mean,  _ cat _ -fe?” Patton chuckled at his own joke while Logan just rolled his eyes. “Aw come on, Lo, you know I’m just  _ kitten _ around.”

“You need to stop. Or at least come up with better puns,” Logan rubbed his temples and lengthened his stride to get to the cafe door first to hold it open for his friend. They both slipped inside and headed to the front counter to order. After getting their drinks (a Brazilian dark roast for Logan and a cafe mocha latte for Patton) they sat down at a small table in the corner. A few cats roamed the store and Patton immediately took to trying to coax one over.

After a few minutes, Logan took another sip of his coffee and cleared his throat. “Ahem, Patton. I have a bit of a confession to make,” his serious tone made Patton look up from the tabby cat that was sniffing at his fingers.

“What’s wrong, Lo?” Patton’s concern was etched across his face.

“Well, I have to admit that I was rather surprised last night when your soulmark appeared. I thought the time would be closer to my own mark. Patton, I am sorry for not telling you sooner, but I believe you are my soulmate, although perhaps I am not yours,” Logan’s voice grew very soft with the last statement as he pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to show his own soulmark reading 00:00:00. Patton could only stare at the clock, trying to process what Logan was saying. He looked up when he realized Logan was still talking. “... understand if you’re upset with me. I had hoped this meeting would have been a bit more… enlightening,” Logan looked like he was trying to swallow his own heart. 

Patton reached out and grabbed Logan’s hand and the sleeve of his cardigan slipped up, showing his own 00:00:00 soulmark. The other countdown remained hidden. Logan glanced down and saw the soulmark. He looked back up at Patton, confused and struggling to form a sentence. Patton felt confused by Logan’s reaction to holding his hand- he should know Patton was very hands-on when it came to comforting others- and glanced down, noticing his soulmark. Recognition spread across his face and he looked up with a smile and tears in his eyes.

“Logan, you  **are** my soulmate,”

“I thought last night you said there were 9 hours on your clock…”

Patton blushed and decided to come clean since Logan would obviously need to know. He pulled up the other sleeve to show the first soulmark he had noticed the night before, now reading just under an hour. It was Logan’s turn to stare, speechless for the second time that morning. 

“I don’t know what it means… but I know for sure that we’re soulmates and well… that’s the best birthday gift I could get,” Patton smiled at Logan and squeezed his hand. 

A lady at another table overheard the statement and sighed an overly dramatic “Awwwwwwww!” causing the other few patrons to look over at the two boys. Logan’s face flushed scarlet and Patton giggled, trying to take a sip of his drink. When Logan looked back to Patton, the other had managed to scoop up one of the cats into his lap to pet and was smiling at Logan with a gentle look of pure adoration. Logan felt his cheeks burn even hotter and took a gulp of his black coffee, hoping the bitter drink would shock him out of these intense feelings.

“Oh look who it is,” Patton exclaimed as the door to the cafe chimed. Logan looked over and rolled his eyes with a groan, trying to hide in the collar of his jacket.

“Oh god, the queens of PDA.”

“Lo, that’s not very nice. Roman and Virgil are our friends.”

“Yeah but it’s like they’re trying to be voted ‘Most Likely to be Caught Making Out Behind the Bleachers’. Shit, I think they saw us,” Logan tried to look like he was focusing very intently on his cup of coffee and Patton waved happily at the couple as they walked over.

“Hello, nerds! Fancy running into you here!” Roman announced with a grin. He and Virgil had their pinkies linked together rather than holding hands. Patton didn’t quite find it as painful to see, now knowing one of his own soulmates. 

Virgil noticed the gift bag sitting on the table, still unopened. “Oh, Patton, it’s your birthday today, isn’t it? Happy birthday, dude,” he eyed Logan but didn’t ask any further questions about why the two of them were there. 

“Thank you, Virge,” Patton smiled and sniffed, rubbing his nose with his sleeve. The cat in his lap took the opportunity to escape. “Nooooo, Mittens come back!” he sniffed again, face looking very red.

“Pat, are you okay? You look terrible,” Roman asked, pulling a chair over from a nearby table much to Logan’s chagrin. 

“I’m fine! I just… may or may not be rather allergic to cats…” Patton grinned sheepishly. 

Logan stared at him in disbelief, "but you were the one who wanted to come here! Why would you…?"

"I like cats!" Patton's eyes were starting to water and he shrugged with a goofy grin. Virgil tried to hide his laughter and Roman just shook his head patronizingly. Logan gestured wildly, unable to make a coherent response.

"Hey, Prince, I'm gonna go order. What do you want?" Virgil asked.

"Iced caramel coffee with oat milk. Thank you, darling," Roman pulled Virgil down by his hoodie and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Virgil smirked and pulled his hood tighter to his face, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks as he walked up to the counter. Logan looked as though he was about to throw up but Patton smiled brightly at the couple.

"So, Patton, how long until you find your soulmate?" Roman bounced slightly in his chair, leaning his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hands.

Logan moved his drink out of Roman's reach and Patton looked at Logan with a wordless question. After a moment Logan nodded and both of them pulled their sleeves up together to show Roman their soulmarks. Roman's squeal of joy could have broken glass and caused Virgil to look over from where he was waiting for their order and petting one of the cats. In his distraction, he rubbed the wrong direction and the cat hissed, batting at him with her paw. Virgil hissed back, earning a few stares.

"Oh my, Josh Peck, you guys!!! Oh, that's so exciting!! Aaah we should all do a double date!" Roman could barely keep his voice down to a coffee shop whisper as excitement radiated out of his face.

"That's kinda what we're doing right now, huh, kiddos," Patton felt just how infectious Roman's energy was and grinned at Logan. Logan, to his surprise, was not returning the sentiment. Rather he was biting his lip and tapping his fingers on the table.

“Oh, I mean like a real date. Like one we all planned out,” Roman clasped both his hands together in front of his grin.

Virgil walked back over with his and Roman's drinks, pulling up his own chair, "So what did you tell Princey to get him to make that noise? Is hair gel on sale or something?" Virgil asked with a smirk, sipping his green tea latte.

"Virgie, they're soulmates!!" Roman cut in before either could respond.

"Oh, well congrats you two," Virgil reached over to grab Roman's hand. "It feels good, doesn't it? Oh, also I got some cake pops from the bakery case. Sorry, it's not a very good present," as he set a bag down in the middle of the table.

“Aw shucks, kiddo, you didn’t have to do that. Your presence is present enough,” Patton grinned at the round of groans from the table, turning his head to sneeze again. Logan made a mental note to get Benadryl in case Patton ever insisted on dragging him back here.

Just as everyone was grabbing a cake pop, a long loud honk resounded from outside followed by several shorter ones. 

“Oh shit, I forgot Remus was waiting for us,” Roman winced, hurriedly standing up. Virgil rolled his eyes, gathering up their stuff. “Well, it was wonderful to see you all. Happy birthday, Pat! Monday,” Roman smiled a broad performance smile and made finger guns at Patton as Virgil dragged him out of the store by the back of his jacket.

“We will never be as ‘extra’ as those two,” Logan groaned. He looked around the room before leaning in with concern in his eyes, “Perhaps we should get you outside away from the cats? You look miserable.” Patton just nodded, allergies starting to make his head feel foggy. He grabbed their drinks and the gift bag while Logan tidied up the tables and chairs they had used.

Once outside, Patton took a deep breath to try and clear his head. Logan gently placed a hand on his back to help steady him. Patton gave his friend a warm smile to rival the chill in the air.

“Can I…?” Patton asked while spreading his arms wide with the invitation of a hug.

“I- uh- I would rather not right at this moment, Patton,” Logan blushed, straightening his tie and clearing his throat. 

“Oh okay, kiddo. So…” Patton clasped his hands around his cup, looking down at the ground and debating how he would ask the question. After a minute of drawing out the word he looked back up at Logan with a grin, “does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”

"Actually, can we talk about that?" Logan sounded nervous and Patton felt uneasy with Logan’s tone.

Logan took a deep breath and ushered Patton to an alleyway, away from the door and a bit removed from the street and others passing by. He took both of the other’s hands in his own and looked him deep in the eyes, thumbs gently rubbing the backs of his hands in soothing circles. 

“Patton, you must know that I care about you deeply- as my friend and now as my soulmate. You also should know that I am not always comfortable with displays of affection, public or otherwise,” Patton nodded in agreement, none of this was really new information to him. “However, we only have a year and a half until college. I simply do not have the time to distract myself from my studies and collegiate preparations and applications in order to give you the attention and care you deserve.”

Patton blinked, confused, “Logan, what are you trying to say?”

“I am trying to say that I cannot enter into a dating relationship with you right now,” Logan kept his voice very even and calm, but his lip quivered, betraying the pain this decision had caused him.

“But… but we’re soulmates,” Patton protested, eyes watering.

“And we still will be when life slows down. Patton, I am sorry. I just cannot ignore my responsibilities, no matter how much I l- care for you,” Logan stammered, face flushing in anger.

“You… you didn’t even ask what I wanted!” Patton took several deep breaths, trying to choke down tears. Anger welled up from his stomach and he gave Logan an icy stare. “Perhaps this is for the best. I’ve got another soulmate to find anyway and I bet they’ll actually love me!” Logan took a step back, dropping Patton’s hands.

“I- I do l- l- I do, Patton! This isn’t about how I feel about the situation-”

“Well, it’s certainly not about how I feel about it either. What a way to start out a birthday!” Patton turned and stormed back towards the main road, not turning back even as Logan called after him. Tears streaked his face and he physically held back the sobs from shaking his shoulders. 

Patton heard a loud crash behind him followed by several expletives. He resisted the urge to look until another loud crash stopped him in his tracks. Logan had created a sizable dent in a dumpster with his size 10 boot. 

He wound up for another kick just as Patton called back to him, "Please, Lo, don't hurt yourself… I'll see you Monday." Logan didn't look up but put his foot back down, fist at his side only growing tighter.

Patton turned and walked home, hoping Logan would soon do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. (no I'm not)


	5. 1/15 8:27 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has had a very long birthday. He forgot all about Logan's present from that morning. Opening it puts a few things in perspective.

Patton had spent hours scrolling social media and snapping with Janus by the time his mother called him to help get ready for the party. Soon enough, family members were showing up, ruffling his hair, and wishing him a happy birthday. He put bracelets on over the timer that counted down to Logan, preferring not to think about him during the party. The other clock had reset and he'd lost track of when it had reached 00:00:00 but that wasn't a huge concern for the moment. He knew he had _time_ ~~(haha)~~ to figure it out.

That evening after the guests had left and he had helped his and Remy's moms clean up, Patton returned to his room and saw the still unopened gift from Logan. The sight stung him, forcing him to remember the fight earlier. He considered calling his known soulmate, but a flicker of the anger from earlier stopped his hand from grabbing the phone. Instead, he grabbed the gift.

Out of habit, he pulled out the card first. There were no words on the front, just a simple and subdued pattern in blues and greys. Inside the card, Logan had neatly handwritten a poem. 

_ Numbers fail qualifying years gone by _

_ And science has not explained attraction. _

_ The chronometer counts down, does not lie _

_ Cold hard facts do not excuse inaction _

_ Fates displayed on our wrists like clockwork guides _

_ With precision that seems infallible _

_ Uncertainty within the data hides _

_ For our futures may be malleable _

_ Intangible care I’m left savoring _

_ Your kind and stubborn heart that leaves me weak _

_ Bereft of a knowledge unwavering _

_ Is it firm grasp of friendly hand I seek? _

_ As I put tumultuous thoughts to pen, _

_ Tell me please; when can I see you again? _

_ Happy Birthday, Patton! -L _

Patton put a hand to his mouth, taking in each line of the sonnet. Regret closed his throat as he realized these words were what Logan felt for him. This was the chance Logan had been willing to take this morning. And he’d done nothing but yell at his soulmate.

Patton felt tears in his eyes, so he put down the card and reached into the bag to find the other part of the gift. He pulled out a book. The cover said it was a collection of essential dad jokes. Inside the front cover, Logan had written a note.

“I don’t understand why you find these  _ humerus _ , but I hope they tickle your  _ funny bone _ . -Logan C.” 

Patton took his glasses off to wipe the tears from his eyes. His phone rang and Logan's contact photo lit up the screen. He answered without hesitation.

"Logan! I'm so sorry, I-"

"Patton, you don't need to apologize. I was wrong; how I handled myself this morning was unacceptable."

"No, no, I was wrong for saying you don't love me. I just read your poem, Lo. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" Patton trailed off and Logan's end of the line was quiet for a moment.

"Patton, I appreciate that. However, I called you so that I could apologize for my callousness. You were right, I did not consider your feelings or your agency and I hurt you, on what was supposed to be a very special day for you. It was neither a rational nor an emotionally intelligent decision. And I had the audacity to become angry with you for your reaction. I am sorry. I hope you will be able to forgive me eventually," Logan sounded slightly out of breath like he'd given the whole speech in one.

"Of course I forgive you! I shouldn't have put you under pressure to D.T.R. so quickly in the first place. Logan, you've always been my best friend. No matter what happens going forward, that's not going to change," Patton sighed a small sigh of relief and heard Logan exhale as though he'd been holding his breath.

"So, do you like your gift?"

"Like it? I love it! The sonnet was really touching."

“I do have an appreciation for poetry, and I hoped I could express my appreciation for you with it.”

They talked for hours until it was almost midnight.

* * *

Virgil was honestly a bit scared by how easy it was to date Roman. He had thought for certain that everyone said relationships take effort and hard work. They just got along so smoothly, and it had been weeks they were together. 

He laid in bed, watching his soulmark timer count down the seconds. He smiled thinking of seeing Roman again on Monday. 

Just then the numbers all flipped to XX:XX:XX for a good 10 seconds before the countdown reappeared. Virgil sat up quickly. After a few seconds, the Xs reappeared only to go back to normal half a minute later. 

Virgil frantically texted his boyfriend, asking if he was okay. The reply came back quickly that everything was fine, but that didn't stop Virgil from worrying and watching the clock for hours afterward. It didn't happen again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is such a short update but that freaking sonnet kicked my butt for a week straight! Really hoping to kick this story in gear with the next update, thank you for sticking with me so long!


	6. 1/17 11:22 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your average afternoon in school. Protective boyfriends and one hell of an intrusive thot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: sexual innuendo, brief description of physical injury, Remus is in exceptional form this chapter.

Peering around the lunchroom, Roman spotted his boyfriend's dark hoodie and almost tripped running over to the table.

"VIRGIL, YOU WILL NEVER GUESS!!!!"

"Woah, where's the fire, princess?" Remy gave Roman a side-eye look over his aviators, sipping on a Starbucks tea. 

"Hi, Remy. Virgil, seriously, guess," Roman bounced excitedly, too energetic to sit down yet. Remus spotted his brother and sauntered over as Virgil finally noticed Roman, taking his headphones off and hanging them off his neck.

"Hey, Ro. What's up?" 

Roman smacked both palms on the table just as Remus was tiredly setting his tray down next to Remy, causing unidentifiable mixed vegetables to go flying. Remus smiled at him and cracked his neck, picking up a soft green lump from the table and using a plastic spoon to shoot it at Roman's head. Roman dodged easily, sitting down and bringing his voice down when a lunch monitor gave him a sideways glance.

"They announced the spring play! We're performing Hamlet! Oh, Remus, the auditions are after school today- I'm going to need a ride?" Remus glared at Roman and smacked his spoon down on the tray.

"Fine. This better not take too long," Remus growled before going back to picking at his food.

"Hey, girl, are you okay?" Remy reached towards Remus to pat him on the shoulder but Remus recoiled away.

"Drop it. I'm fine. Late night," he tugged at the sleeves of his MCR sweater and stabbed at what the school said could pass for 'meatloaf'. He squinted his eyes and started stabbing several times in quick succession.

"Ahem, as I was saying. We're doing Hamlet and I'm going to try out for the title role," Roman continued. "Can't you just imagine it? Me as the Prince of Denmark??" Remus snorted, causing Roman to scowl at him again.

"I mean sure. It would fit you, Princey," Virgil spoke up, trying to break the tension across the table.

"Fit him? Like a hand me down fleshlight. Don't make me laugh-" Remus taunted. Roman gasped and Remy punched Remus in the shoulder with a disapproving shake of the head.

“Uh- Not Okay, Remus. Not okay at all," Virgil stared at him in horror. The unpleasant visual was utterly stuck in his head and he needed to say something to get back to the point, "moving on, Roman can do Shakespeare. He’s pretty great at acting like he cares about me,” the comment earned Virgil a pouty face from Roman.

“Why wouldn’t I care about my soulmate?” Roman crossed his arms over his chest.

“Because soulmates are overrated,” Remy piped up, barely looking up from Twitter.

“Because some soulmates are actually dumber than you, Ro,” Remus said darkly, stabbing the meatloaf harder for emphasis.

"Because I'm just an emo nightmare and you're…" Virgil looked down at his food, letting his hood fall to cover the blush on his cheeks as he mumbled the last word.

Roman wrapped an arm around Virgil's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, "what was that? What am I?" Virgil put a hand to his mouth to stop himself from giggling.

"Quit it! I'll tell you later," Virgil tried to pull away but as soon as he looked at Roman the other boy darted forward to kiss him on the lips. His shock was only interrupted by the sound of Remus making exaggerated retching noises.

Roman was still hugging Virgil with a beaming grin. The other was a blushing mess, trying to hide even deeper in his hoodie, eventually just burying his face in his sleeves. 

"Ah I hope I'm not interrupting anything, kiddos," Patton stood holding a tray of food, blushing with secondhand embarrassment for Virgil.

"You aren't. What's up, Pat?" Remy looked up from his phone, taking a sip from his tea. 

"Oh, good. Um, Remy do you know where Emile is? I'd really like to talk with him," Patton asked, glancing around the lunchroom nervously.

"He's in the other half, girl. Want me to text him?" Remy replied lazily, swiping through Grindr.

"Noo, I'm sure I'll see him later. Thanks, Rem," Patton tried to back away from the table when Roman spoke up.

"Oh hey, Pat! Where's Logan?" Roman asked with a grin, rubbing Virgil's back to calm him down.

Patton faltered for a moment before answering, "ah I think he's in the library studying, probably? He didn't really say where he was gonna be…"

"Oh, I just thought you two would be spending more time together now," Roman winked in the least subtle way possible. Remy caught his meaning and rolled his eyes. Patton felt a faint blush on his cheeks and tried to smile like it didn't sting to think about.

"Well, you know how it is. Tests don't stop for soulmates. It's fine. Really," Patton gave them a lopsided grin before scurrying away to a different table.

"What's his deal?" Roman pondered aloud. 

"Leave him alone, Princey. It's not your business, and while I know that has never stopped you in the past, maybe this time just let it be?" Virgil looked up from his sleeves and warded off a second sneak kiss from Roman. "Please, stop."

"God, please make them stop," Remus moaned from the other side of the table. He nudged Remy too hard with his elbow. "Hey look."

"What?!?" Remy sounded annoyed by yet another interruption.

"Dick loaf," Remus pointed to what was left of the pile of meatloaf, now shaped like a penis after having been stabbed through several times. "Maybe now someone will want this meat."

Remy looked Remus up and down, thinking and weighing the options. With a dramatic sigh, he stood up, dragging Remus up by the collar of his shirt. "That's it. We're fucking making you a dating profile, soulmate be damned. You are pathetic when you get like this. Bye bitches, try not to eat each other before lunch ends, yeah?" With that Remy dragged Remus out of the lunchroom, leaving Roman and Virgil alone.

"Now what's his deal?" Virgil gave Roman a wide-eyed look.

"Oh, Remus just gets bitchy because he's convinced his soulmate hates him. But like, he refuses to say anything to them. I keep suggesting a "promposal" style declaration but he usually just throws stuff at me. Last night it was a butter knife," Roman rolled up a sleeve to reveal a bandage on his arm. "The bandage looks a hell of a lot worse than the scratch. Dad was not happy about it though."

"Wow," Virgil mused over the situation, "that would really suck."

"Getting a knife thrown at me for trying to help did suck!"

"I meant, like what if you hated me? God, that would be awful… to feel a connection to someone and they just completely throw you to the wolves? Brutal.." Virgil picked at the rest of his food.

"He'll get over it. It is best to just let him sulk, blow off steam, and then he's back to normal- well, Remus 'normal'. Anyway, you should come to watch auditions!"

"Oh hell to the no. I've seen High School Musical- you are not roping me into getting on stage," Virgil gave his boyfriend a death glare to match the pleading pouty face he was getting. "No."

"I don't want you to try out- I just want you to come watch so we can hang out after school!" Roman grabbed Virgil's hands and laced their fingers together, "please? For me?"

"Fine, Gabriella. I will come to watch and only watch," Virgil smirked at Roman's smile but started at the lunch bell ringing. "Shit, I have to get to Photography! See you at Band."

Virgil darted up from the table, shoving the remnants of his lunch in his backpack and grabbing his camera bag before scurrying off to class. Roman sighed and stood to walk to English, which was much closer to the cafeteria.

* * *

This was supposed to be one of the most interesting electives you could take, and yet Virgil was crawling out of his skin waiting for the period to end. The first whole week had been about different parts of the cameras they were using and the different manual settings they could use to manipulate the exposure and color balance. This week they were talking about shot composition. It all felt like a lot of b.s. mathematics trying to take the fun out of finding something aesthetic and capturing it. 

The teacher continued to drone on, apparently about as enthusiastic as Virgil was to be covering basics. Virgil scrawled in his notebook, designing fake metal band name designs trying to pass the time. 

After what felt like an epoch, the teacher announced their homework due in a week. Use a live model and take a series of photos demonstrating proper composition and exposure. Virgil groaned and started packing up.

"Mr. Kier, did I dismiss the class?" Virgil winced and wished he could disappear into his hoodie.

"No…"

"Great! That means we are still here to learn. I-" just then the teacher was cut off by the bell signaling the end of class. Virgil shrugged his shoulders and quickly grabbed everything to head to band class.

* * *

The best thing about being in percussion was all the free time during rehearsals. Virgil only had parts in a third of the songs and it just so happened the director didn't want to rehearse any of them today. Virgil finished the homework he could and during a song switch snuck out to sit behind Roman's chair in the trumpet section. Luckily the trumpets sat right in front of the percussion so all he had to do was make sure Patrick didn't try to snitch on him sitting next to the tympanies and poking at Roman to mess him up. 

Mr. Gabor was trying to coax the low brass into playing actual dynamics- unsuccessfully because Remus was absolutely trying to blast every single note as loud as he could get on a tuba- so Virgil and Roman were able to carry on a whispered conversation for most of the class. 

"Look, Two-Face is actually snap chatting during class. Who wants to see that?" Roman snickered, pointing to Janus in the saxophone section who indeed had his phone on his stand.

"Ro, would it kill you to not mock people for their looks? Not everyone is obsessed with appearances like you," Virgil sighed, feeling tired and not really wanting to think about all the mean things Roman could say about him. Not that he would but Virgil's imagination didn't care much for reality. 

"But you knew who I was talking about. Chill out, Dark Knight," Roman sat up straighter as Mr. Gabor gave up trying to control Remus and turned focus back on full band rehearsal. 

Virgil watched Janus' phone and saw the reply come through, and was surprised to see Patton's face when Janus opened the snap during some rests in the music. 

Rehearsal came to a screeching halt- quite literally for the poor clarinets- and the director had to step back to focus on the french horns for a bit, so Virgil let Roman know that Patton was the one snapping with Janus and used the opportunity to sneak back to the percussion closet. He spent the rest of the class listening to music on his mp3 player- a holdover from middle school that he just couldn't part with yet.

The bell rang to signal the end of the day and Virgil emerged from the closet, looking for Roman at his instrument locker. He made his way over, leaning against other lockers while Roman put his trumpet away, waiting to follow him to the auditions. Glancing around the room he accidentally made eye contact with Remus who had already put away his tuba and was pulling out another instrument case. He saw Virgil and a wicked grin spread across his face. Virgil tried to back away wary but before he could get Roman and make a run for it, the older boy was calling out to him.

" _Hey Virgie~_ " Remus said in a nasally sing-song voice.

"What?" Virgil wished he could shoot actual daggers with his eyes.

"Wanna feel my boner?" Remus waggled his eyebrows, holding up a trombone. Others in the low brass section laughed with Remus as Virgil went beet red and started sputtering.

"Hell No! What the fuck is wrong with you??" Virgil felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see a rather pissed off Roman.

"You need to back off! Jealousy is not a good look on you, bro. At least Virgil had the courage to approach his soulmate, while you're just being a creep and blaming your bad mood on everyone but yourself! Grow up! And class is over, what are you even doing messing around with a trombone?" Roman kept his voice low as the band room was still fairly crowded, but his speech still turned a few heads. 

"Well, brother dearest, jazz band rehearsal starts this week. Not that you care to notice any of my extracurriculars. Run off to your little audition already I'll meet you in the auditorium," Remus replied casually, waving at Virgil as Roman led him out of the band room.

"Thanks, Roman. I don't know how you live with him," Virgil shuddered, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets as they walked to the auditions.

"Anything to protect you, dear," Roman allowed himself to smile, kissing Virgil on the side of the head. Virgil felt the heat on his cheeks again and flipped his hood up as they entered the auditorium. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I'm quite amazed the story has gotten this long already. :) what's been your favorite moment so far?


	7. 1/17 2:37 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are all very busy after school.

Patton was sorely tempted to start banging his forehead against the cool metal locker he was currently leaning against. He’d only had soulmarks for three days now and the mystery of the first mark was giving him a spiking headache.

On one hand, he apparently was running into his unknown soulmate several times a day as the counter frequently zeroed out. But Patton couldn’t think of a single person who shared all those classes or who he’d seen in the hallway an abnormal amount of times.

On the other hand, this person was driving him to the edge because  _ the countdown kept changing wildly _ . It was generally known that sometimes, the clock would change if you or your soulmate made a decision that either hastened or delayed your seeing each other. A few sensational tabloids would be published each year of people who cut years off their timers by seeking each other out in ridiculous ways. Patton had always found those stories so cute, but now he was just utterly frustrated. He looked at the wrist he’d sharpied a "?" onto and watched it happen again for no discernable reason. The 00:05:38 timer flipped to 00:01:15 and resumed counting down from there. Patton sighed and checked his phone, hoping this time his soulmate would just tap him on the shoulder. 

There were a few notifications from various social media that he read through, ignoring the timer on his wrist. Just then another Snap from Janus popped up. It was a video this time. Patton glanced around for any teachers before opening it.

In the video, he saw Roman menacingly stalking towards his brother, apparently yelling while Virgil hung back a few steps. Janus had captioned it “The girls are fiiiightiinngg XD”. Patton giggled, wondering what had set off Roman’s temper. After the video, Janus sent a snap with the side of his face that wasn’t covered in his large port-wine birthmark and holding up his saxophone just in frame. The caption mentioned that jazz band rehearsal would be until 4 PM and did Patton want to walk home with him afterward? Patton giggled again and sent a snap back of his smiling face and a thumbs up with a caption saying he’d be in the library. 

Patton looked at the "?" soulmark again, bewildered that it was still zeroed out. He’d been staring at his phone for the past few minutes?? He tugged his bracelets back over the mark, convinced he would need to ask Emile to help him figure this one out. The older boy was always talking with Remy about interesting soulmark stories he had found and Patton was hopeful he’d heard of erratic countdowns and multiple tattoos before. 

He uncovered the "L<3" soulmark on the other wrist and smiled. Logan at least was predictable and constant, and if his timing was correct, in the library. He grabbed the rest of the books he needed for homework and set off toward the library.

* * *

Whoever said, "music calms the savage beast" was dead wrong. Nothing could tame Remus with a trombone.

Janus sighed heavily. Jazz was supposed to be soothing and energizing but this was just chaos. He understood why most of the other players disliked hanging out with Remus. Pretty much the only ones who could handle his energy were other low brass players. It must be genetic. 

Of course, he had a few tricks up his sleeves. 

Janus positioned his phone on the stand so that Remus was definitely in the background and waited to snap the photo just long enough for the gremlin to notice and 'photobomb' him. He quickly sent it off to Patton and glared back at Remus like he hadn't wanted that to happen. Remus grinned a shit-eating grin and Janus fought back a smile of his own.

"Chill out, you heathen," Janus warned.

"Or what?" Remus taunted back.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Janus grinned and turned back around. Amazingly, Remus actually did quiet down so Mr. Gabor could lead the rehearsal. 

After Jazz Band practice was over, Janus found himself being pelted with eraser tips while he cleaned and put away his sax. He wasn't sure he wanted to know why Remus had so many of them and just ignored it until he was packed up.

"Hey Double D, what were you gonna do to me?" Remus asked with a grin.

"Oh I imagine it would involve wax strips and rope," Janus led with, hoping the other boy's imagination would fill in with either torture or-

"Ooh kinky!" Remus laughed and threw another eraser.

-Or that. If it works it works. Janus shrugged on his coat and picked up the instrument case. "I'm headed to the library. You busy?"

"Nah, I have to wait for Ro anyway. Let's see if they kick me out again."

"Excellent. Let's go," Janus headed out the door, expecting Remus to follow. The other pushed and caught up with the fast walking sax player, pulling out his phone and headphones. Janus didn't even bother to ask, sure he didn't want to know. 

* * *

Patton's phone rang loudly just as he pushed open the library doors. He fumbled to answer it while the librarian at the circulation desk glared at him.

"Remy!" he hissed through clenched teeth, "what?"

"Girl, where are you? I want to go home," Remy's voice was loud and accusatory. Patton decided to step back outside to finish the conversation. 

"I'm studying at the library today. I'll walk home with Janus later, okay?"

"And I bet you want me to tell Mom and Diane where you are?" Remy scoffed overdramatically and Patton winced.

"You know she's your mom now too… but yes I will text them about it," Patton offered.

"Yeah you better. Say hi to Emile for me, 'kay?"

"Wait, wha-"

"Byyyyyye" the phone clicked off and Patton silenced it before walking back into the library. He checked his soulmark for Logan and looked up as it ticked down two last seconds, spotting his friend at a table surrounded by textbooks. 

Patton walked over, quickly texting his mother and taking a seat across the table from Logan. "Hi, Lo!" He whispered just loudly enough to be heard and Logan looked up with a small smile.

"Patton, how are you?" he asked in a low voice. Patton smiled, loving the register of his soulmate's voice.

"I'm okay, just gonna hang out with Janus later. How are you?" Patton asked the cheeriness in his voice only a little forced.

Before Logan could answer, Patton felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Emile grinning at him.

"Remember to keep it down, guys. Hey, Pat! How did things go Saturday? Are you on your quest for your soulmate now?" the older boy asked with a smile.

"Emile! Remy says 'hi'. And about my soulmark, I was actually hoping to ask you some questions…" Patton felt nervous, not sure Emile would want to talk with him about having a broken soulmark.

Logan looked up from complicated-looking calculus homework, "oh, are you referring to the second soulmark?" Emile's eyes lit up and he pulled up a chair from a nearby empty table.

"Patton, you have two marks? May I see them??" Emile asked, reaching into his messenger bag for a notebook already half full with notes and post its sticking out.

Patton nodded and started taking off all the bracelets he was wearing to hide the second mark. Logan watched, pretending to be studying although he was rather interested. He noticed the sharpied "L<3" and blushed, sticking his nose back into the calculus book.

Emile looked at the zeroed out timer, noticed the marker "L <3" and looked up at Logan. "So wait, are you two soulmates? That's adorable!" Both boys nodded. Emile grinned and turned his attention to the other wrist. As he did, the time switched from 00:58:47 to 00:01:06.

"Woah, looks like someone changed their mind. That can happen you know," Emile watched the timer tick down for a few seconds before it jumped again, this time up to 00:07:39. "Oh, is that what you wanted to ask about?"

"It's been doing that all day! But even more importantly, why do I have two soulmarks? Is it possible to have more than one soulmate? Is that even legal?" Patton pulled his wrist back to himself, watching the numbers change with a sad look. He felt like a freak admitting to a deformity. The librarian at the desk shushed him from across the room.

"Well, I have seen people have multiple tattoos before," Patton looked up, suddenly feeling very hopeful. Emile continued, "actually one of my aro friends has three, one for xir queerplatonic partner and two others, one for each of xir best friends. It seems to be something a little more common for aros, aces, and poly- people, but sometimes strong platonic relationships can show as soulmate marks. Or in the case of polyamorous people, multiple romantic soulmate marks will show up," Emile looked Patton in the eyes, grabbing one of his arms in a reassuring manner. "I think it's beautiful that you have so much love in your heart, Patton. The force that dictates these marks, whether a deity or fate or biological evolutionary adaptation, it recognized how special you are and wanted to make sure you know. You shouldn't feel like you need to hide that." He nodded at the bracelets and stood. "I need to get back to reshelving books, but you can always come and ask me about this stuff, and that goes for both of you."

Patton nodded and started picking up his pile of bracelets, debating putting them back on or in his bag. He opted to put them in the bag and pulled out chemistry homework and his phone, noticing another snap notification from Janus. He opened the app and the photo was of Janus posing with Remus making an obscene gesture to the camera in the background. Janus had captioned it, "he's driving everyone crazy today :P" Patton chuckled and then realization struck as he saw the "?" timer zeroed out. He looked around the room. Spotting Emile he stood up, jarring a stack of Logan's books, and ran over to where Emile was working.

"Emile! Do digital pictures count? Like getting snapchats, does that count as seeing your soulmate??" Patton heard a loud shush behind him as Emile turned back to him.

"I, I don't know… do you think that's happened for you?"

"Maybee?? Oh.. oh no what if that's why… thanks, Emile, you've been such a good help," Patton hugged the surprised boy and turned to return to the table and came face to face with a displeased librarian.

"Mr. Connelly, do I need to ask you to leave? Libraries are supposed to be quiet so others can study and concentrate."

"I'm sorry! I'll be quiet now, I promise!" Patton made a show of pretending to zip and lock his lips, a terrified, toothy smile beaming up at the grouchy woman.

"Alright, but this was your last warning," she gave Patton a disapproving glance before returning to the front desk.

Patton walked back to the table, trying to help Logan fix the mess of books and papers he'd made in his epiphany. Logan waved him off and Patton sat down heavily, mind reeling. Logan reordered everything neatly before looking over at the librarian and leaning in close over the table to whisper.

"Did you figure out who the other mark is?"

"I think so and now I'm scared," Patton tried extra hard to be quiet this time.

"Well, who do I have to share you with?" Logan smirked, trying to convey that he wasn't actually jealous.

"I think it's Remus."

"Oh, dear."

____

Logan and Patton spent the next hour in relative silence, each working on homework. A few times Patton asked Logan to explain a chemistry problem, which he did enthusiastically. Patton felt incredibly lucky that one of his soulmates was so smart and willing to put up with his questions. The way Logan explained electron orbital patterns and the theoretical behaviors electrons exhibited just amazed him and the next time Logan looked up from the book he found Patton staring at him dreamily with a goofy smile.

Logan flushed red. "Ah, did you, get that, Patton?" he tried very hard to keep his voice even, hoping Patton wouldn't notice the blushing and ask why.

"Yeah, you explained it very well, Lo," Patton sighed happily and sat up to take his homework back. "I'm lucky you're so smart and can help with this stuff. Goodness knows no one else in class gets it."

"Oh, sorry you just… looked distracted…" Logan blinked and smiled to himself.

"No, I respect that you don't want to date right now, Lo. I can still admire my best friend, can't I?" Patton glanced up at him, looking over his glasses. Logan felt his heart skip a beat and just nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Patton, that… that means a lot to me."

The doors to the library swung open as Janus walked in with Remus in tow. Janus was carrying his saxophone case and already had a coat and hat on, looking very uncomfortable in the toasty library. Remus was hunched over his phone, backpack slung over one shoulder.

Patton looked up and immediately started packing up. Logan noticed and looked over. 

"You going to talk to him?"

"Of course, Janus and I are walking home together," Patton gave Logan a goofy grin.

"I meant Remus," Logan sighed and gave Patton a pointed look.

"Ohh, right! Umm probably…"

"Good luck," Logan smiled encouragingly at his soulmate and friend and waved as Patton walked away to join the other two.

"Heyy, how was practice?" Patton asked brightly.

"Oh, it went  _ wonderfully _ thanks to Remus" Janus' voice dripped with sarcasm. 

"Don't mess with me, Double D. It has been a long ass day," Remus scowled.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that, Remus," Patton's mouth felt dry with nervousness. He could understand how Logan had felt on Saturday. The older boy shrugged, still staring at his phone and turned to walk back out of the library. Janus followed and Patton jogged, already falling behind.

Patton couldn't figure out how to bring up his suspicions about Remus being his other soulmate with Janus there. He hadn't told anyone other than Logan and Emile about having two and he was pretty sure Janus had already figured out Logan was his soulmate. He had a way of figuring things out that you never said. It was at that moment he realized he wasn't wearing the bracelets.

As if on cue, "Patton, you didn't mention having two soulmarks," Janus practically purred and Patton visibly squirmed. "Wait," Janus grabbed his arm with the "?" mark, "hey, this one is at zero."

Patton pulled his wrist back, "yes, I suppose it is. It's a little difficult to figure out at school with so many people around," he said carefully.

"There's only two of us here, Pattycake. You can just tell him," Remus smirked.

Patton huffed, "okay… Janus, I think Remus is my soulmate but I haven't really been able to… confirm… it." Patton faltered as Remus broke into loud high pitched laughs that echoed in the empty hallways.

"That was funny, Pat!" Remus clapped him on the back, wiping a tear from his eye. Patton looked up at him, frightened and confused. "Oh, oh you're serious? Oh Honey, no. No, I'm not," Remus held up his own wrist just long enough to show it was counting down. "I've known who my soulmate is for a while now, he's definitely not you."

Patton turned red in embarrassment and Janus was laughing wildly at the two of them.

"Trust me, sweetheart, I'm flattered you thought it was me," Remus winked at Patton. "And if you're still interested… " 

Patton flipped the cat-ear hoodie up over his head as Remus and Janus kept giggling at him. "Nooooooo. Please stop laughing, I'm sorry, okay? I really did think it was you."

"Ah whatever, see you dorks tomorrow," Remus split off, heading into the auditorium as Patton and Janus continued out the door into the cold. They started to walk home in silence, but after a few minutes Janus spoke up.

"So, if it wasn't Remus… does that mean…?"

"Wait does it?" Patton looked at Janus and then down at his "?" soulmark which was still 00:00:00. "I think it does! Janus, I- you're- we're soulmates!" 

"Hmm. I guess we'll know for sure in a week," Janus said smoothly. "Could be worse. At least you aren't Virgil."

"Aww but Ro and V seem pretty happy together," Patton grinned, resisting the urge to try and grab Janus' hand. He didn't want to go too fast as he did with Logan. 

Janus gave Patton a quizzical look and sighed, "I am surrounded by idiots. You can't tell? There's no way they're staying together long term."

"That's not very nice, Jan. Soulmates are supposed to work together and work things out. I'm sure they will make their relationship work just fine without your pessimism," Patton frowned.

"Why do I even bother? No one listens to me! Something just seems off," Janus threw one hand in the air in frustration. They continued walking on in silence before Janus broke it once again. "I apologize for calling you an idiot."

"It's okay, Jan. I understand." Patton sighed.

"Now is probably the worst time to bring this up, but I'm straight," Janus said with a deadpan expression while looking directly at Patton.

Patton's mouth twitched before cracking into a huge grin, "You liar! There's no way!"

"How do you know? I could be," Janus smirked.

"Uh uh, you read the Twilight books, and were on Team Jacob!" Patton chuckled, remembering the weeks of ranting he'd listened to back in middle school.

"Those books did him so dirty! Jacob deserves a man who would treat him right!" Janus grinned, happy he'd managed to lift Patton's mood. Sometimes all it took was a little lie.

Patton shook his head, "yeah, and so do you."

Janus looked down to his gloved hand, birthmark just visible on his wrist. No one but his parents had quite seen the whole thing but he keenly felt how monstrous it made him look to others. Whispered taunts and horrified glances had long ago convinced him that someone like Patton couldn't exist. 

"Yeah, well… we'll see." Janus turned towards the street his house was on as they reached the intersection where they went their separate ways. "See you tomorrow in Chemistry."

"Okay, Janus. Talk to you later too?" Patton looked hopeful.

"Yeah, talk to you later," Janus smiled and walked off towards his house, leaving Patton alone in the street. 

* * *

Remus sauntered into the auditorium. The poor sap on stage fumbled yet another line in the audition script because of the door opening. He rolled his eyes and checked his wrist, seeing the 00:00:15 counting down he peered around, and on the stroke of zero spotted Virgil curled up in a seat in the back row. Unfortunately, that meant he couldn't sneak up behind him. Remus settled for sliding through the empty row and taking the seat directly next to Virgil.

"Hey Vee," he whispered.

Virgil said nothing but hissed at him.

"Okay yeah, I deserve that," Remus sighed and leaned back in the seat, head resting against the back wall. He was so  _ tired _ and it was only Monday.

"Yeah, you do," Remus was surprised to hear Virgil actually talk back to him. He had figured it would be an awkward one-sided conversation while they waited on Roman.

"Has he gone up yet?" Remus whispered, leaning in just a tad too close. Virgil leaned back away from him and shook his head.

Remus sat back, watching a girl who clearly wouldn't get the part of Ophelia mumbling through the lines and sighed.

"Yeah, it's not been many stellar performances. Maybe this is the show that will kill the theater department," Virgil smirked. Remus snorted, trying to not laugh out loud.

A rather frustrated looking head director dismissed the actress and called another name to the stage. Remus sighed and returned his attention to his phone. Virgil took notice and Remus could feel the curiosity and fear eating the emo from the inside out. Curiosity apparently won out.

"Whatcha watching?" Virgil asked cautiously. Not cautious enough or he would have been smart enough to just not ask. Remus thought about it for about .000002 seconds before handing him the phone.

Virgil's eyes widened and his jaw actually dropped before he threw the phone back at Remus and punched him in the shoulder. Remus just grinned.

"Oh my god were those unicorns? Is nothing sacred anymore?" the whisper was rough and horrified.

"What can I say? I relate to unicorns. We're both known for being horny," Remus chuckled.

Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose, squinting like he was trying to erase the unwanted visual. Remus couldn't tell for sure in the dark auditorium but he thought he saw the other boy blushing.

"Can't you just… save that for when you're home, alone, where it doesn't disturb other people?" Virgil didn't remember to whisper but the low register of his voice kept it from carrying up to the stage. That voice felt like an arrow through the heart to Remus.

"Nope," came the simple reply. Virgil shook his head and turned his attention back to the stage.

"Do I disturb you, emo?" Remus asked. Virgil heard something genuine in the question and turned back to look at the older boy.

"Yeah, pretty often."

Remus considered apologizing, but instead just shrugged. It wasn't like he was trying to be upsetting on purpose. He just… was. He didn’t have any good reason to assume a soulmate would understand that, much less accept him.

“Oh Virgil, you’ll never guess what just happened,” Remus nudged him sharply. “Patton thought I was his soulmate.”

“What, I thought he already knew he and Logan are soulmates,” Virgil whispered back, confused.

“Oh, he didn’t tell you he has two soulmarks?” Remus was surprised.

Virgil shrugged, “it’s not exactly my business.”

“True. Hey, Virgil, I need to tell you something,” Remus fiddled with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and stuck his necklace in his mouth, nervously glancing at the other boy.

“Roman Landry?” the director called and Roman popped up from one of the seats in the front of the auditorium, running up to the stage, script in hand.

“Hold that thought, Rem,” Virgil shushed him, leaning forward to watch Roman’s audition.

Remus rolled his eyes and hit himself in the thigh, watching Virgil watch Roman. Unlike the previous auditioners, Roman’s voice rang out clear and articulated, projecting all the way to the back of the auditorium. Virgil looked almost entranced by the performance. He leaned forward so far he could rest his arms on the seatback in front of him, resting his chin in one hand with a soft smile playing at the corner of his lips. 

Remus could feel his heart breaking even smaller. No one ever looked at him like that. Roman finished the audition selection with flair and received a smattering of applause. Virgil grinned and clapped as well.

“You actually love him.” It wasn’t a question. Virgil didn’t look away from his boyfriend as he responded.

“Yeah. I love him. And it’s crazy because I’ve never felt like someone fit into my life so easily. God, that sounds so sappy but… well, it’s true,” Virgil glanced over and saw just how pale Remus looked. “Sorry, that’s got to be weird to hear about your brother.”

Remus shook his head, “just know that if you break his heart, I will break your face, dork.”

“Dude, you try to break my face, my face is just going to break your fist,” Virgil chuckled, watching Roman make his way back to where they were sitting.

“Who said anything about fists? I’ll use a fucking morning star if that’s what it takes. Just don’t hurt him.”

“Who’s hurting who?” Roman eyed Remus sitting in the only seat next to Virgil and opted for the next best option, Virgil’s lap. Virgil wrapped his arms around the other’s waist.

“No one yet. You did pretty alright up there,” Virgil smirked as Roman’s eyes flashed with momentary fear. He looked over to his brother who just gave a thumbs up, returning his attention to his video.

“Do you think I’ll get it? I don’t know, I was so nervous!” Roman pleaded for validation.

“You were better than everyone else so far,” Virgil reassured him, playing with the strings on Roman’s hoodie. Roman leaned in to kiss his boyfriend but pulled back. Virgil nodded and pulled him in himself.

Remus tried very hard to ignore what was happening next to him. He would rather see them both happy together than miserable apart, but did they have to be so happy right in his goddamn face? Several minutes passed without either coming up for air and it became increasingly difficult to ignore them.

Remus jabbed Roman in the back with his elbow as the director took the stage following the final audition. Roman growled but looked up to pay attention. 

“Thank you everyone who came out to try out for Hamlet! We will be posting any callbacks tomorrow morning and should have a cast list finalized by Friday! Please remember that if you aren’t cast, we always need tech and backstage crew members! The show can’t go on without every supporting member doing their part. Have a good night everybody!” 

“Oh my god, I have to get that callback,” Roman’s eyes were wide.

“Guess you’ll find out tomorrow,” Virgil said, pushing Roman off his lap. Roman ran to the front rows to grab his bag and coat, and while Virgil was gathering up his things he remembered what Remus had said earlier. “Hey, what were you going to say before Roman’s audition?”

Remus blinked before replying, “dork means whale penis.”

“Nice. I don’t think that was it,” Virgil had that curious look again.

“Just… drop it, Vee. It wasn’t important,” Remus rarely lied outright but he knew he couldn’t tell the truth this time.

Not yet at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I can't stop writing from Patton's POV like.. ever.


	8. 1/31 5:22 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only two weeks into the semester and Virgil is already playing catch up with homework. Virgil gets more of a view than he ever asked for and concern grows over a soulmark that might be malfunctioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning for capslock and mention of nudity

"Hold it there," Virgil shifted a step and snapped another picture. "Wow, pure fae energy there."

"Great, can we go inside? It's so cold," Thomas shivered, emphasizing his point.

"Just five more? Please? You're really easy to work with," Virgil pleaded, snapping a candid shot of Thomas rolling his eyes at him. 

"Okay, okay. What kind of pose do you want for this one?" 

"Uhhh surprise me," Virgil muttered from behind the camera. After a few more shots Virgil agreed to pack up, Thomas shrugging on a hoodie and checking the time on his phone.

"Wow, you're lucky he's letting you turn in a week late. Can I ask what happened that you're already behind so early in the class?" Thomas asked gently.

Virgil huffed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "Let's just say my last model doesn't like the confines of the assignment and his brother is an ass."

"Oh? Oh my, that sounds like a story," Thomas grinned and tried to poke Virgil who grabbed his wrist and just shook his head. "Aw come on, Virge. You asked me to do this, shouldn't I know why?"

"Let's just say it didn't go well," Virgil grimaced, remembering the incident. 

* * *

> _ One week earlier _
> 
> "Roman please, this is due tomorrow please just act  _ naturally _ ," Virgil pleaded as Roman threw his hand in the air in another goofy stance.
> 
> “Don’t try to stifle me, I’m helping you!” Roman grinned as Virgil rolled his eyes and snapped another photo he would probably delete later. As soon as he pulled the camera from his face, Roman started to take his shirt off.
> 
> Virgil’s eyes went wide, “what are you  _ doing _ ?” Internally, he was screaming. 
> 
> “Costume change. Relax, it’s not like you’ve never seen me shirtless,” Roman grinned at Virgil, flexing to show off imaginary biceps. Virgil snorted, trying hard not to laugh and looking out the bedroom window. He snuck a few more looks at his boyfriend, measuring his breath to try and not blush too hard. Roman walked to the closet, taking his time looking through different shirts and Virgil snapped a candid photo.
> 
> “Hey come on, I thought these were supposed to be posed,” Roman stuck his tongue out at Virgil over his shoulder.
> 
> “That one was for me,” Virgil smirked back at him.
> 
> “I see a half naked man and a camera, what is this a porno?” Virgil started at Remus’ voice coming from the door to the bedroom the brothers shared. Roman gasped and threw a balled up t-shirt at Remus. “No, I’m not gonna put on  _ more _ clothes if y'all're filming. This is my best suit.”
> 
> Virgil hesitantly looked over at Remus and couldn’t stop the blush this time. Remus was standing in the doorway wearing a towel, water still dripping out of his hair and down his bare chest. Those biceps were decidedly not imaginary. Virgil put a hand up to shield his Remus from his view, not trusting himself to speak with two shirtless boys in front of him.
> 
> “What’s wrong, Virgin, like what you see? I did just get back from the gym,” Remus smirked as Virgil mumbled in response, making an extra effort to not look.
> 
> “Remus, I swear you better leave my boyfriend alone!” Roman growled, arms crossed over his chest, face red with embarrassment. 
> 
> Virgil worked up the courage to look at the standoff happening in front of him. Remus was standing with both arms outstretched. Roman looked like he wanted to hide or at least put on a shirt, glaring at his brother. For some reason, Virgil’s eyes were drawn to Remus’ wrist, where his soulmark seemed to not change for several seconds. Remus caught him looking at the soulmark and quickly brought his arms down, stalking closer to Virgil.
> 
> “Look, as much as you’re probably loving this, I’m going to need you to move, Vee.”
> 
> “What? Who said I’m ‘loving’ this?” Virgil hissed and pulled his knees up to his chest, now fully sitting on top of the dresser.
> 
> “I guess that works,” Remus bent down to pull open a drawer, rummaging for a shirt and boxers in the rumpled chaos that overflowed from it. Roman took the opportunity to pull on a shirt and Virgil pleaded at him with his eyes. Remus glanced up at Virgil with a smirk, “if you’re not careful, Ro, these guns are gonna steal your boyfriend.”
> 
> Remus cackled as Roman jumped on his back with an angry shout and fire in his eyes. Remus winked at Virgil and calmly walked over to the bed as Roman tried fruitlessly to get a choke hold. Once he was over the bed, Remus threw himself down, landing on Roman who was thrown off his back by the force of the impact. Remus tried to hold Roman down but the other fought hard, managing to flip his brother and end up on top. 
> 
> Virgil stayed curled up on top of the dresser, terrified that something was going to break, whether it be furniture or a bone he wasn’t sure. At some point in the tussle, the towel gave up it’s hold on Remus’ waist and Virgil took that as his cue to  _ run _ .

* * *

"Yeah way too many butt cheeks," Virgil stared into the middle distance with a faint blush and Thomas did a double take.

"Too many what?? Never mind, I don't want to know," Thomas shook his head as they walked to his car. "Oh, by the way, what are you doing Tuesday after school?" 

"Most days, I've been hanging out in the auditorium during rehearsals. Has no one spotted me?" Virgil shrugged, readjusting the camera bag strap on his shoulder. 

"I mean we're kinda focused," Thomas chuckled. "Anyway, we're going to have a bonfire for Janus like we did for you. Can you help Remy and Remus with setup? Emile is busy and I'm afraid they're going to end up murdering each other if there are no witnesses," he grinned sheepishly, "please, Virgil?"

"Let me get this as straight as I can- I can't but let me try," both boys snorted at the lame joke, "you want me to keep those two asses on a leash?"

"Just for a few hours, it'll be fun, right?" they got to Thomas' car and Virgil climbed into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, that should be fine. Is Roman invited or are we still waiting another 4 months?" Virgil worked on braiding his hoodie string, glancing over at Thomas.

"Sorry, Virge. It's not my call and I'm not going to speak for Emile. Thank you for helping out though!" 

"Yeah, no problem," Virgil held up his hand, "thanks for modeling for me. We make a good team."

Thomas gave him a high five with a grin. "Yeah, we do!" Thomas drove Virgil home, dropping him off in the driveway. 

"See you, Horatio," Virgil saluted as Thomas drove off. 

Virgil sighed and looked down at his wrist. The countdown had been XX:XX:XX since the night before. Virgil had been anxious over it all night and morning. He called Roman several times before Thomas had come over but despite his boyfriend's reassurances they would see each other on Monday, the countdown hadn't come back. 

With a sigh, Virgil took out his phone and dialed Roman again. He picked up after a few rings.

"Yes, Virge?" he sounded tired.

"Sorry I'll just… bye. Sorry for bothering you, Ro," Virgil stammered, moving to hang up.

"Virgil, wait! I'm sorry it's not you. Remus has been… acting up since yesterday and I'm so done with him. What did you say to him?" Virgil tensed up at the question and his cheeks flushed red.

"Okay, um, I am sorry… he kept calling "virgin" whenever you were out of the room, so I maaay have told a small lie to get him to shut up." Virgil admitted, "is he still upset about that?"

"Oh. Oh my Disney that explains so much…" Roman paused on the other end of the line.

"I also called him the evil brother. He really, really pissed me off," Virgil blurted out the confession.

"And that explains the rest. But you didn't call to talk about my brother. What's up?" Roman sighed.

"The clock is still wrong," Virgil mumbled.

"Virgil, I swear to you I will be at school tomorrow," Virgil could hear the strain in Roman's voice and felt ashamed.

"Well then explain the x's! I couldn't sleep last night imagining all the things that could happen to you and if this doesn't correct itself soon I won't be able to sleep again tonight. Roman, why is my soulmark telling me I'm never going to see you again?" Virgil felt his pulse rising.

Roman was quiet for a moment. "Let me get Remus to drive me over. There's no way I'm going to let you miss your beauty rest over this."

Virgil could hear as Roman shouted at Remus that he needed to go to Virgil's.

"Leave me alone, you fucking pixie!" Virgil heard a loud crash on the other end of the line followed by Roman pounding on a closed door.

"Remus, all I'm trying to do is support my soulma-" suddenly Roman was cut off by the loudest and most unholy screeching sound Virgil had ever heard. He quickly shoved his phone out to arm's length and could still hear the blood-curdling noise.

"I think he finally opened a portal to hell, Virge. Give me like five minutes and we'll be on our way," Roman spoke calmly before setting the phone down and pounding at the door again, "REMUS, LET ME IN!" 

"I HATE HIM! I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT TIM BURTON REJECT EVER AGAIN!" Virgil felt stung by the comment, sitting on the curb waiting for Roman to come back to the phone. He watched his wrist and chewed on his hoodie string as more unintelligible arguing happened on the other line. 

At one point it sounded like Remus had finally opened the door or Roman had broken it down and the yelling quickly broke down into sobs. A few minutes later filled with sounds of murmured talking, Roman picked the phone back up. "Alright, we're on the way, love. That clock better be working by the time we get there."

"Thank you, Ro, see you soon," Virgil hung up and glanced down again to find the clock had reset to around 10 minutes. He exhaled with relief and watched the countdown until the car pulled around the corner.

A red-eyed Remus in a ripped shirt covered in questionable stains pulled up right in front of where Virgil sat on the curb. Roman jumped out of the car practically before it stopped moving and ran around to tackle Virgil just as he was standing up. Both ended up nearly falling from the momentum of Roman's hug.

Virgil pressed into Roman's shoulder, finding so much comfort in being able to physically reassure himself they were both there together. He looked up and saw Remus gripping the steering wheel with both hands, knuckles white, looking utterly disheveled. Virgil pulled Roman in tighter and waited until he caught Remus's attention to mouth "thank you." Remus breathed in sharply and held up one hand with all fingers extended before driving off down the road.

Roman pulled back from the hug and grabbed Virgil's wrist, the timer zeroed out. "Oh thank goodness. I was so worried."

"Yeah, it started counting down again when you told me you were coming over. I'm going to try and talk with the guys about it if I can," Virgil sighed and drew Roman back into a tight hug.

"I hope you know I would never just leave you, Vee," Roman whispered in his ear.

"I know, I just… it scared me thinking I might not see you again. What if instead of leaving, you died? Or maybe you meet a hot girl and decide a bad-tempered emo isn't worth it anymore?"

Roman looked absolutely hurt. He pulled back from the hug and took Virgil's hands in his own. 

"I would never do that to my one true love," Roman held Virgil's gaze with a piercing look. “Fate decided to make you my dark knight, and I will never leave you. I promise.” Roman continued in a sing-song voice, "for it's plain as anyone could see, we're simply meant to be." Roman reached up with one hand to wipe away a single tear from Virgil’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, Roman,” Virgil took a large gulping breath.

“What do you have to be sorry about?” Roman held his face cupped in his hand.

“I’m sorry that I let my anxiety take over and that I find it difficult to believe you unless you’re right in front of me,” Virgil looked down at the ground and Roman pulled him back into a tight hug.

“It’s okay, Virgil.”

Virgil heard the roar of Remus’ car coming back down the road and pulled out of the hug, smiling at Roman. “Thank you.”

Remus pulled up and Roman jogged back around to climb into the passenger side. Virgil tapped on the driver side window and Remus rolled it down a crack.

“What? Haven’t you said enough?” Remus practically spit out the question.

“Let me know if you need me to bring anything Tuesday, okay? And seriously, thank you, Remus. I owe you,” Virgil tried to smile and Remus just shrugged.

“Okay, you owe me. See you tomorrow, slut.” Remus waited just long enough for Roman to close the car door before peeling off down the road, doing a u-turn and heading back home. Virgil sighed and headed back into the house to organize the photos he needed to turn in tomorrow.


	9. 2/2 6:17 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare goes horribly, horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When you lo- care for someone, not much hurts more than their scorn"

Remy sipped his tea and watched Virgil and Remus as they brought back armfuls of fallen branches to the bonfire pit. Remus was oddly quiet and Virgil more than a bit nervous and sullen. And that was going to ruin the fucking party without an intervention.

"Hey, Reem! Can you find another log for the newbies? This circle is going to get crowded," Remus grunted in response, turning to walk back into the woods. "Thanks, babe!" Remy smirked and took another sip, catching Virgil's eye and stopping him in his tracks with a hard stare.

"What, Remy? What do you want now?" Virgil stared back from deep in his hoodie, face in shadows.

"You tell me, you're the one acting like someone died. This is dark even for you. It's a fucking birthday party, girl," Remy sat down on one of the logs around the pit and motioned for Virgil to do the same.

Virgil sighed and sat down, messing with the sleeves of his hoodie before speaking, “it’s absolutely none of your business.”

“Bitch, I’m making it my business,” Remy glared. “Don’t make me guess.” Virgil remained silent, refusing to meet Remy’s eyes. “Fine, you’re fucking your boyfriend’s brother.”

“WHAT? No!” Virgil threw his hands up in anger and frustration.

“Then tell me what’s wrong, babe,” Remy smirked, finishing the last crackling sip of his tea.

"Well I was going to try and ask Emile when he showed up but maybe you have some advice…" Remy leaned in to listen and motioned for Virgil to continue. "I think my soulmark is broken. It keeps doing weird unexpected things and like… I've lost a lot of sleep trying to figure it out."

Remy rolled his eyes, “no boy is worth losing sleep unless he’s in your bed keeping you up.”

"I think Roman is worth it," Virgil sighed, "the Xs just… bother me. No matter how many times he reassures me he'll be there the next day I'm terrified something will take him away…"

"Wait exes? I mean I know Roman's a flirt but…" Remy scoffed.

"No no like Emile's mark. Xs." he used a stick to draw the letter on the ground and then scratched it out. "Sometimes the numbers just turn to Xs and I don't know when I'll see him again." Virgil held up his wrist and did a double-take at the 00:02:17 countdown. "See, it's being weird today too! Roman isn't even here but I'm gonna see him in two minutes?" 

Remy stared at Virgil. He glanced back out in the woods and then back at Virgil. "Wooooooow, you are a stupid bitch."

"Hey! That's uncalled for," Virgil's eyes flared at Remy.

"Look, and I'm just throwing it out there, but maybe- maybe! Roman isn't your soulmate," Remy tried to take another sip from the empty cup with a frown. "Just think about it when that countdown hits zero, 'kay? I'm gonna go get Pat and some more tea. Tell Remus when he gets back," Remy stood and clapped Virgil on the back hard before leaving him alone in the woods.

Soon enough, Virgil heard twigs and branches snapping as Remus came walking back, a short log hefted over his shoulder like a cartoon sailor. It was impressive, to say the least, and Virgil found himself blushing despite the chilly air.

"Y'all were just fucking around while I do the hard work, huh?" Remus grumbled, dropping the log into the circle with a thud. 

"It's not like there's much more to set up. Remy went to get Patton," Virgil looked away from Remus.

"Damn right," Remus sat down on the log next to Virgil. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Why is everyone trying to get into my business today? Fuck off!" Virgil pulled his hood tighter around his face.

Remus gave an exasperated sigh, "I was just asking!” he tapped his fingers together for several minutes. “Let’s play a game!”

Virgil looked at Remus warily, “what kind of game?”

“Truth or Dare?” Remus asked, staring Virgil down with a lopsided grin.

Virgil weighed the options, “dare…”

“I dare you to climb that tree,” Remus pointed to a nearby tree with low branches. Virgil shrugged and stood up. He shuffled over and easily pulled himself up the branches 10 feet into the air. He sat on the branch and glanced down at Remus. 

“Okay, your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Truth!” Remus grinned and Virgil thought for a moment what to ask.

“Why did you really get held back?” Virgil smirked, remembering the different rumors he’d heard.

“Roman never told you? It was pretty funny actually. So you remember that video I showed you a few weeks ago?”

Virgil shuddered and gripped the trunk of the tree to steady himself. “Unfortunately, yes.”

“Okay so I was in Stalin’s English class-” Remus started before Virgil interrupted.

“Don’t tell me you-”

“Shut up! Let me tell the story! I was in Stalin’s English class and like always he was being a boring ass. And I had headphones so it wasn’t like I was going to bother anyone else,” Virgil facepalmed, recognizing where this version of the story was going.

“Airplay was not a good invention. But if you could have seen the look on his face when his PowerPoint on The Grapes of Wrath turned into, well, you know…” Remus started cackling and Virgil chuckled to himself, both disgusted and amused. "So yeah, they called it 'behavioral issues' and tried to send me to a psychiatrist and held me back a grade. Like, come on! Porn is a natural part of growing up as a teenage boy."

"But in school, Reem? That was… not your smartest decision," Virgil chuckled and turned to rest his back against the tree trunk. "Truth," he answered before Remus could ask.

"Hmm, okay. Who do you think is hotter? Me or Roman?" Remus snorted as Virgil almost lost his balance on the branch.

Virgil regained his balance, heart racing. He knew the  _ correct _ answer and he knew the truth. But he couldn't admit that to Remus. There was only one thing to do. Deflect.

"What does it matter? I think my boyfriend is cute and I'm not going to compare him with anyone, least of all his brother."

"I didn't ask if you think Ro is cute, I asked who's hotter. Fess up, Virgie," Remus chuckled as Virgil stared down at him.

"Roman. Duh."

"You hesitated, liar"

"Shut up, Remus" Virgil turned away from the other boy, staring off into the branches so he couldn't be caught red-faced.

"Fine. Truth," Remus crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

Virgil fell back, holding on with his knees so he was hanging face to face with Remus, "alright if this is the way we're playing, who's your soulmate?"

Remus had to stop himself. It was straight out of a movie, Virgil hanging there, lips inches from his. A wordless confession was so tempting. No one else would even see. He was literally asking, wasn’t he?

But he couldn’t do that to his little brother. He didn’t deserve this opportunity. Nor could he keep lying to his soulmate.

"Virgil," Remus said pointedly while looking at him intently.

"Seriously you can trust me. Roman says you won't talk to them so I can try to help," Virgil offered.

"Virgil. Seriously," Remus tried again.

"Just tell me!"

"I'M TRYING TO!"

Virgil stared at him as realization dawned on his face. “And you called me a liar?”

Remus cracked his neck with a furious grin on his face. “I’m not lying.”

“Roman is my soulmate. Not you,” Virgil grabbed a branch and unhooked his legs to swing down and stand, turning to face Remus. “Why would you even think that?”

“Prove me wrong. Show me your wrist. That's a dare,” Remus sounded about two steps from snapping. 

“No, that won’t prove anything because it’s broken right now. Happy? You figured out what Remy and I were talking about,” Virgil tried to push past Remus to walk back to the fire pit. Remus stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, gripping much harder than needed.

“Broken? Broken.” Remus laughed to the sky. “I’ll show you broken, you dense, idiotic, brotherfucker!”

Before Virgil could get away, Remus had him by the shoulders, shaking him violently, screaming.

“TURN INTO A GHOST! YOU USELESS ASSHO-”

“REMUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Virgil was thrown to the ground as Remus let go of his shoulders. He scrambled backward on his hands and feet before looking for the voice of his salvation.

Emile stood there, shock written across his face. He dropped a shopping bag of party supplies and ran over to Virgil. 

“Are you okay??” Virgil nodded slowly, not wanting to take his eyes off Remus who was now kicking and punching the tree he’d climbed. “What happened?”

Virgil shrugged. “I pissed him off,” Remus grunted and kicked again. “Don’t worry, we’re done with that conversation for tonight.”

Emile looked worriedly at Remus then back to Virgil. “Okay, if you say so. Remus? Are you okay?” 

"I'm never okay, doc. I'll be back," Remus spat and walked off into the woods. Emile sighed.

"Must have been a tense argument, huh?" 

Virgil shrunk back, "I really don't want to talk about it right now. Thanks for showing up when you did."

"Yeah, is he going to be okay?" Emile looked in the direction Remus had walked off.

"Hell if I know and frankly I don't care," Virgil glanced down at his wrist which was now showing Xs again. "Uh, Emile, what does this mean? It keeps happening…" Virgil showed the older boy his soulmark.

Emile took a step back, grabbing his own wrist. "Call Roman right now."

"He gets annoyed when I do that… because I call or text every time-" Virgil tried to explain before Emile cut him off.

"Do it anyway. Do it every time. Call him now!"

"Okay!" Virgil got out his phone fingers shaking as he started dialing. Patton and Remy walked up to the firepit. "I'm not getting much signal out here."

Emile started pushing Virgil towards the path, "then head to the parking lot until you get a signal! Xs aren't good, Virgil! Roman could be in danger!"

"But you have-"

"Go!" Emile pushed him one more time before Remy grabbed Emile by the shoulder.

"Xs aren't good? Alright, let's walk and talk, babe. Where'd Remus go?" Remy redirected Emile in the direction he pointed and the two ran, leaving Patton and Virgil alone.

"Hey, kiddo, what's going on?" Virgil looked as though he were about to scream so Patton grabbed him by the shoulders. Virgil pushed him off violently and sat on one of the logs, hyperventilating as he tried to redial Roman again. "Hey hey hey! Sorry, Virgil! Here, I've got a better connection out here," Patton sat down next to him and handed over his phone which Virgil snatched at and started dialing furiously.

"Roman!... no, it's me, Virgil… Emile told me to call!... I'm sorry!... Roman please I'm sorr-... its the xs. Emile said you could be in-... Fine. Fine. I'M SORRY!... Whatever I'll see you at school you royal pain in my ass…. I'm just glad you're safe. B-" he stared at the phone as Roman had hung up abruptly on him. Patton gently took it back and rubbed his knee for comfort. 

"Are you okay, Virgil?" the concern in Patton's voice pierced through the storm of black thoughts assaulting his mind. Virgil put a hand on top of Patton's and felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"I don't know…" he glanced down at his wrist and watched as the Xs flipped to a short 3 minute countdown. "I think I'm broken."

"Now I doubt that. I don't think being soulmates makes a relationship any easier to navigate. I might not be much help but you can always talk with me about it, okay?" Patton tentatively rested an arm around Virgil's shoulders and Virgil leaned into the contact. Patton squeezed him tight and kissed the side of his head. "You'll both figure this out, you're not broken. Just human."

After a few minutes, Emile and Remy came walking back, Remus being dragged between the two of them. 

"Virgil, did your soulmark reset?" Emile asked anxiously. Virgil nodded and Remus grunted, trying to stand up. Remy had a hold on the collar of his sweater and forced him to stay seated.

Everyone stood or sat in silence for a minute before Patton spoke up. 

"Well, tonight's going to be fun! How often do you all have these gatherings?" he tried to beam a smile at everyone.

"Usually for birthdays and big life events," Emile stated simply.

"Sorry, Pat. My bad we didn't invite you sooner," Remy glanced at his stepbrother over his sunglasses, refusing to take them off even as the sun was setting.

"Ah well, I still think this is pretty nifty," Patton didn't let his smile falter, squeezing Virgil's shoulders again.

With an exaggerated sigh, Remus picked himself off the ground, shaking off Remy and walking over to Virgil. Virgil hissed, refusing to look up.

"Virgil, I'm sorry for giving you SBS."

"SBS?" Patton looked up inquisitively. Virgil still refused to look up at the other boy.

"Shaken Baby Syndrome," Remus said with a grin.

Virgil's head snapped up, fury blazing in his eyes, "what did you call me?"

Remy snickered and Emile hid his own amusement behind his fist. Remus smirked as though this were perfect revenge.

"You're babey, V," Remy took a sip of tea.

"I'm not a baby!" Virgil protested.

"Wait who's babey? Is Virgil babey?" Thomas called from the path, carrying a bag of s'mores supplies and his backpack into the clearing. "Hey guys, sorry. Rehearsal went a bit long. Why is Virgil babey?"

"I'm not! My god, he tried to kill me!" Virgil pointed at Remus and shook off Patton and flipped his hood up, hiding his face in his knees. Patton gave him a pat on the back, trying not to laugh too much.

"It's okay to be babey, Virge," Patton said sweetly, eliciting a long groan from the frustrated emo. Remus smirked and turned to offer Remy a lighter to start the bonfire.

Remy and Remus started building up the fire while Thomas and Patton helped Emile finish setting up. Virgil considered running off into the woods or trying to call Roman back, but any time he tried to get up Emile would come over and start asking questions about school classes. It felt like he was being handled, as kind as Emile was being about it.

At one point Virgil tried to push past Emile to go call Roman, and the older boy asked to come with him. Virgil agreed with a defeated sigh. They walked down the path towards the parking lot in relative silence in the darkening forest.

"Virgil, I'm sorry, I must seem like a helicopter parent right now," Emile broke the silence.

"A bit yeah. I didn't hit my head or anything. Remus is just nuts," Virgil grumbled. 

"I think Remus is just hurting. That doesn't make it okay for him to attack you, but well… whatever happened between you two hurt him a lot. I just want to be sure you're not similarly hurting, regardless of physical injuries. Xs are not good, Virgil. I know how that sounds but if anyone would know it's me," Virgil looked over and saw a sad bittersweet smile on Emile's face as he watched his feet.

"I'm just… worried sick over Roman and he's fed up with it. I want to protect him if something could go wrong and when my soulmark does that… I imagine a lot going wrong. It's terrifying," Virgil pulled out his phone as they got to the parking lot. He checked his wrist, groaning at the timer that still didn't make sense, but just a bit relieved it was counting down at least.

"I get that. If it happens again, can you text me? Keep checking in with Roman but just send me a text too. I want to be able to reach out too if it can help," Emile pulled out his notebook and scribbled his number down, tore out the page and gave it to Virgil.

Virgil held the paper loosely. "I literally could have just programmed it into my phone."

"Keep the physical copy in case of emergency, okay?" Emile smiled and walked off to his car, giving Virgil space to make his call. He shoved the slip of paper in his pocket and dialed the phone. Roman didn't answer until the third ring.

"Virgil, what do you want?" Roman sounded tired and very much still upset.

"Roman, I just wanted to call and apologize," Virgil winced before adding, "I miss your pretty face."

"You think I'm pretty?" Roman asked cautiously.

"Yeah, pretty fun-" Virgil stopped himself mid insult. "Yes, actually. I know I'm not easy to deal with and I drive you crazy. I just… find it hard to be away from you and not be able to look at that pretty face," he smirked to himself hearing Roman flustered on the other end.

"Virgil! I- I'm sorry for yelling at you. Want me to sneak out tonight so we can hang up and make out?- I mean… no that's exactly what I meant," Virgil chuckled before he remembered where he was. 

He hissed a breath in before answering, "sorry, Princey, no can do tonight. See it's Janus's birthday and since Patton's certain they're soulmates…" 

"Oh another secret club meeting, why didn't you invite me? I could have caught a ride with Thomas!" came the protest from the other side of the line.

"You know I wanted to. Maybe Remus wouldn't have tried to kill me," Virgil let it slip out before smacking a hand over his mouth.

"HE WHAT?!?!" 

"I'm fine! He's fine! It was a misunderstanding," Virgil chewed at his hoodie sleeve hoping Roman would calm down.

"Oh, he's dead when he gets home! Stormcloud, I'm so sorry!" Virgil blushed at the nickname and looked up to see Emile walking back over.

"Hey, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Prince Charming," Virgil grinned.

"Oh alright. Love you!"

"Yeah, you too," Virgil hung up as Emile walked back into hearing range.

"Better?" the older boy asked with a grin.

"I think so. Thank you, Emile," Virgil smirked and walked back towards the bonfire clearing.

The fire was roaring as they got back. Remus had the others laughing hysterically with the story he was telling. Emile sighed with relief, making eye contact with Remy who nodded once.

They spent hours telling stories and sharing snacks until it was about 11 pm.

"Well, someone needs to go get Janus," Emile said brightly.

"I brought duct tape. Virgie, let's go kidnap him!"

"Ah, pump the brakes, dude!" Thomas interjected.

"Yeah, do you always tie people up for their birthday party?" Patton asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Well it's some people's thing," Remus smirked and winked at Virgil. 

"No, I'd rather not go anywhere alone with you, Remus. I would like to live to see tomorrow," Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'd go but I don't have a car," Patton piped up, trying to keep the good mood of the group from dropping again.

"Great idea, Pat. I'll go with you," Thomas stood, car keys already in hand.

"Excellent, see you guys soon!" Emile smiled, throwing another branch on the fire as the two left the clearing.


	10. 2/3 12:00 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff by the bonfire and a long-overdue conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Google Docs decided to nerf the edits I made last night so I had to fix that because I wasn't paying enough attention when I uploaded earlier.

Patton was terrible at keeping secrets. Janus was already sitting on the front porch when the car drove past and stopped down the street. He stood and walked to meet Thomas and Patton at the end of the driveway. It wasn’t quite midnight yet so his soulmark hadn't yet appeared, but that didn't stop Patton from wrapping him in a bear hug.

"Happy Birthday! Are you excited??" Patton was beaming. Thomas scratched his head wondering why Janus was expecting them.

"Well, according to you there shouldn't be any surprises at the stroke of midnight, but I suppose a birthday celebration would be cause for excitement," Janus intoned, glancing at his wrist.

"Pat, did you tell him?" Thomas sounded disappointed.

"Oh, no. He'd never purposely give away a surprise party. I figured it out on my own," Janus smirked. "Shall we be headed? It's almost midnight."

Patton and Thomas shared a look and Patton shrugged as they all walked to the car. Patton and Janus climbed into the back and Thomas started off towards the park. 

The drive was quiet. Janus kept checking his phone as the minutes ticked closer to his birthday. Patton checked his wrist that he'd labeled with a "J", confident because of the zeros that Janus' mark would be similar. He glanced over at Janus looking down at his blank wrist and smiled. Janus could feel the other boy's gaze on him but didn't look up as the clock hit midnight. 

His mark appeared showing 00:00:03. On cue, he looked over at Patton.

"Happy birthday, Janus!" and Janus finally allowed himself to believe that smile was genuinely for him, because of him. He reached over to grab Patton's hand, much to the other's surprise. 

"So it's true… you're stuck with me," Janus managed a half-smile, thumb rubbing the back of Patton's hand.

"I wouldn't say 'stuck' because you're kinda my  _ Jan _ ," Patton grinned, gripping Janus' hand tighter. Janus broke through the quiet with loud and high-pitched laughter.

"Jan. Jam. I get it!" Janus bit his fist trying to calm down, the laughter dwindling to amused chuckles, "that one was actually pretty funny."

"It really wasn't," Thomas interjected from the front.

Patton practically had stars in his eyes, reaching over to hug his soulmate. Janus was stiffly awkward for a moment before leaning in to return the hug. 

Thomas glanced at the two in the back seat with a pang of jealousy. Why in the world were all these kids finding their soulmates right away while he had to wait? He pulled into the parking lot and cleared his throat as he shut off the car. The two pulled apart and climbed out of the car, happy grins on their faces.

Thomas led the way through the woods to the bonfire and Patton and Janus walked hand in hand, their soulmarks matching zeros. A dozen yards in, Janus stopped suddenly, yanking Patton behind him. 

There on the ground, barely visible in the moonlight was a snake with bright yellow stripes going down its body. Janus bent down and picked it up gently. Patton squealed with terror causing Thomas to notice and turn around.

"Relax, she's non-venomous. Eastern Ribbon snake and wow she's adorable," Janus grinned, letting the snake explore his arm.

"Okay if you say so, kiddo," Patton edged around him and sprinted up to Thomas. Janus rolled his eyes, allowing his new friend to curl around his wrist. They all continued to the bonfire where everyone else was waiting. Janus stood awkwardly on the edge of the circle of light, not quite expecting so many people and not sure exactly what this was for other than his birthday.

"Happy birthday, Double Dee!" Remus called from the other side of the fire, waving him over. Patton and Thomas found seats and Janus stepped into the light, cradling Stefanie to his chest. Patton motioned for him to sit next to him so he did. 

"Can I touch her?" Patton asked nervously.

"Her who?" Remy practically shouted from the other side of the circle.

"Janus found a snake while we were walking over," Thomas replied, who made sure to sit between Virgil and Remus to hopefully prevent more drama tonight as Remy had filled him in. 

"Her name is Stefanie and she can hear you," Janus said defensively, holding her out to Patton to let him pet her.

"Oh wow, how fun! Well welcome, Janus, to our little gathering here-" Emile started with a smile.

"It is unfortunately not a cult," Virgil interjected, and the others who had been there two months prior chuckled.

"And welcome to you as well, Patton! I'm glad you two wanted to join us!" Emile continued.

"Pat, where's Logan? I thought he was going to come too," Virgil asked while poking a stick into the fire. Remus snickered at the unintended innuendo.

"It's a school night. He didn't want to be out late," Patton shrugged engrossed with watching Stefanie slither along Janus' arm.

"Fair enough," Virgil shrugged, catching a somewhat impatient glare from Emile. 

"Anyway, this group-"

"It looks like the GSA," Janus interrupted.

Remy snorted, "okay which one of you bitches is straight?" Emile elbowed him hard in the side.

"Yes, we're all here to support each other because being queer intersects with having soulmates in ways that nobody talks about," Emile's voice was strained, trying to stay positive. "So yes, it's similar to the school GSA."

"But you two already have each other so clearly you're doing better than the rest of us," Remus laughed darkly. Thomas gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"And anyone here would be willing to help if you have questions regarding soulmarks… so, how are you feeling?" Emile was losing the battle to maintain order among the group.

"Cold," Janus replied smoothly. Without thinking, Patton scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his second soulmate. Janus smirked and leaned into the side hug.

"Oh god, don't tell me there's another gay couple fighting to win the PDA Olympics," Remus groaned and Virgil blushed, realizing he meant him and Roman.

"Oh, I wouldn't say-" Patton stammered.

"Yes." Janus interrupted.

"Wait, what?" Patton looked confused. He hadn't wanted to push Janus into anything and now he kinda felt why that was a good idea to not do.

"I didn't mean to speak for you, Patton. Perhaps we should talk about it at a later time?" Janus glanced nervously around the fire circle, embarrassed. 

Patton squeezed tighter in reassurance, "yeah, that sounds good." Janus laid his head on Patton's shoulder, trying to coax Stefanie into a pocket because he was rather cold despite the fire and Patton was very warm.

Side conversations around the circle sprung up as Emile and Remus went looking for sticks to roast marshmallows with. The rest of the night was rather subdued, quite unlike Virgil's birthday.

They called the meeting much shorter than the last one because of school. As they all left the woods, Virgil realized his house was out of everyone's way except for Remus. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and followed him to his car.

"Hey, Remus?"

"What?" Remus leaned against the car, taking a drag from a cigarette and looking Virgil over once.

"I'm sorry, this is super awkward but can I get a ride home?" Virgil stared at the ground.

Remus reached over and tilted Virgil's head up with a light touch on his chin. "Sure thing, babe!" The smile on the older boy's face looked sour but Virgil wasn't about to walk home.

Virgil glared at him and walked around to the other side of the car. He climbed in and buckled up, noticing the car was much cleaner than usual.

"Thanks," Remus started up the car and backed out of the parking lot. "I still think Roman's my soulmate. Maybe you have me mixed up with someone else."

Remus sighed, "magically accurate tattoos and he still doesn't want me. Yeah, soulmarks don't give a shit about compatibility, huh? Lucky for you, I prefer to see my brother and my soulmate happy together than be happy myself. I know I'm right, Vee. I've had several months head start figuring it out."

"Then why wouldn't you say something sooner if you're so damn sure?" 

"Would it have changed anything? You hated me- probably still do after tonight. You would have found a way to deny it without Roman being so fucking perfect," Remus stared ahead, refusing to look at Virgil while he was driving. "But I am sorry. I didn't know about the Xs. I'll try to not do that again."

"Yeah… you stop doing whatever is making it so I can't see Roman again…" Virgil curled up on the seat, picking at a hole in his black skinny jeans.

"See? You're still doing it. Fucking hell, Virgil why would I lie to you?"

"Because you think it's funny to mess with me. Like you have for years," Virgil looked out the window. Remus had to concede that point as he pulled up in front of Virgil's house and the other boy quickly got out before Remus could say anything else. Virgil glanced back and they made eye contact before Remus drove away. Virgil looked at his soulmark.

00:00:00

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has read, commented, kudosed (?) and just interacted with this story at all. Y'all have pushed me to write a lot more than I ever thought I could for one story! I love y'all!  
> The story is far from over. I need to recalibrate instead of throwing myself against a wall over and over again. So this is me announcing a short hiatus (like two weeks at most)  
> Again, thank you so much! I can't wait to see where this all goes


	11. 2/5 4:46 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan works on the process of self-discovery and gains a nemesis.

He should be pleased. His soulmate had a boyfriend. Even before his birthday, Logan had felt very uneasy about the expected soulmark. It had felt like it would be a government-assigned series of expectations to complete gestures and activities for a random stranger that felt unnatural at best. Of course Logan didn’t buy into the conspiracy theories about government officials using disappearing-reappearing ink on babies in hospitals to assign soulmates; he only read the message boards as an exercise in recognizing and dismantling logical fallacies. 

Truly, whatever universal force decided soulmates had been merciful in giving Patton a second option. Logan found nothing drawing him to modern or ancient expressions of romance, often felt sick with public displays of mutual affection, and had been quite nervous when he had suspected Patton, his best friend since 3rd grade, was his soulmate. He cared about Patton as his friend. He cared very deeply about their comradery. He was thankful that Patton hadn't tried to force a different dynamic on him using their bond as soulmates as an excuse. But something was still off. He wasn't sure what the feeling was, but he knew he wanted a shift in dynamics. 

For once this semester he'd actually gotten ahead on all of his classes and studying and was left with free time. Academic Challenge was tomorrow, he'd gone over all his notes and extra studies several times to the point he was nearly bored reviewing them again. Perhaps he could catch up on a leisure activity.

He sat in the library and stared at his phone. Romance held no attraction for him, yet he wanted to spend this time with Patton. Patton, who clearly would be spending time with his new boyfriend.

Was he… jealous? 

That was a ridiculous notion. Yet the realization was sickening. He did feel jealous of the dating relationship his soulmate had entered into. 

He stared at his phone, considering texting Patton when it chimed with a text notification anyway. His heart jumped when he saw that it was Patton's contact photo. His soulmate was a.dor.a.ble.

Before he could open the text, Emile was tapping the table gently to remind him to silence the phone.

"My apologies, Emile," Logan whispered while setting the phone to Do Not Disturb.

"Hey, it's okay. We missed you on Tuesday," Emile grinned, glancing over at the circulation desk before sitting down across from Logan. "Are you doing okay? You seem to be pretty deep in thought but all your books are closed."

"I just… don't understand what or why I'm so… so perturbed by Patton and Janus," Logan felt his face flush. "I'm sorry, you probably have better things to worry about than my relationship issues."

"Nonsense, Logan. I told you that you could ask me things about this stuff," Emile whispered back with a smile.

"I just… don't like the concept of romance. It seems unnatural and has always felt uncomfortable to think about. But I want what they have. It feels… conflicted and wrong to think," Logan found himself spilling thoughts he didn't even realize he had been thinking. Emile listened patiently with a gentle smile.

"You know, I remember feeling pretty similarly. Well at least about romance feeling unnatural. It took me a lot of research to learn about the aromantic spectrum but I was relieved to find that others didn't experience romantic attraction, despite the prevalence of people assuming soulmates are inherently romantic. I don't want to make any judgments for you, Logan, but maybe look up aromanticism. That is at least a direction for you to start your search," Emile stood to return to his library aide duties. Logan only nodded and began to pack up his textbooks. For some reason, he wanted to do this research in private.

He checked his phone as he left the library. Patton's text was gushy as ever but he still smiled reading the message.

**Pat:** Hey, Lo! was wondering if you'd like to join Jan and I for dinner tonight at OG? Breadsticks! lmk if you're coming. Olive forward to seeing you tonight :)

Logan groaned. Clearly, Patton had not read his present yet. He stopped at his locker and considered how to respond before texting back.

**Brainiac:** Wouldn't that be intruding on your date? I wouldn't want to be a third wheel for a new relationship.

Logan had no sooner locked his phone and set it down on the shelf in his locker before it chimed a few times with new notifications.

**Pat:** No, it wouldn’t be third wheeling at all. ;)

**Pat:** that was Jan he stole my phone. of course we both want you to come along! wouldn't have invited you if we didn't! Please?

**Pat:** Patton is making me confirm that I am okay with you joining us for dinner tonight. I am definitely okay with you joining us for dinner. -J

Logan stared at the barrage of texts and felt his blood boil. He cared about Patton very deeply but Janus was a different matter altogether. Logan could practically hear the sarcasm through the phone. Patton wanted Logan to come to dinner. Janus clearly didn't. Why couldn't Patton tell? They were clearly in the same room!

Logan thought for a moment. This could be an excellent opportunity to see if being in a classic romantic scenario changed his opinion on romance. And of course he was still going to research beforehand..

**Brainiac:** Okay. I will be there. What time? Are we meeting at the restaurant? Have you made a reservation yet?

**Pat:** Everything is set up already. Meet us there at 7! :)))

Logan sighed and put the phone back down, deciding which textbooks he needed at home and shouldering his backpack to start walking home. He only had a few hours before this "date" and hoped to have some answers for his conflicted emotions before seeing Patton again. 

He moved the strap of his wristwatch to check his soulmark, now counting down to- he checked his watch- 7:03 PM. Logan rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Of course Patton would be late. No doubt because of Janus.

* * *

Logan cleared away the debris of his latest self-study project from his desk and sat down, turning on the monitor and computer. He glanced around his room, reminding himself of various accomplishments and passions displayed on his walls and bookshelves. He could figure this out, as sure as he had met every other challenge. Easy. Right?

Logan quickly navigated to his favorite search engine after the computer finished booting up. He glanced nervously at the door, forcing himself to remember he was home alone. Not that it should matter but he didn't feel like being caught.

Taking Emile's advice, he searched 'aromantic'. A definition loaded first. "Having no interest in or desire for romantic relationships" Well, that was somewhat true. He scrolled a bit farther and found a different definition. "Aromantic people feel little to no romantic attraction" That made more sense to Logan. He kept reading and the blog mentioned aromanticism as a spectrum and that some aromantic people had romantic relationships anyway.

Logan paused. He'd barely scratched the surface and yet this resonated with him. He wanted the kind of relationship he knew would make Patton happy. He wanted to date Patton. He just didn't feel attracted to his soulmate in a romantic way. 

That was still confusing. Logan took a deep breath and opened a new tab to start a new search. 'aromantic but want romantic relationship' that search was less helpful as it mostly returned results reaffirming that aromantic people can still have meaningful relationships.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, still not satisfied by just having the word aromantic. He changed the search to 'aromantic spectrum identities', remembering that Emile had called it a spectrum.

Avoiding the Wikia option, Logan selected a website with a robust list of terms. He scrolled through and read several definitions. He stopped scrolling and felt his shoulders relax. He reread the term, sounding it out to himself.

Cupioromantic. Not feeling romantic attraction but still wanting a romantic relationship. That summed up perfectly the near paradoxical lack of emotional attachment to the idea of dating and confusing jealousy over Patton and Janus being together.

Could he be cupioromantic? 

Logan spent the next hour or so reading through several posts and threads about and by cupioromantic people. He weighed their stories carefully against his own experience, not wanting to claim something that didn't belong to him.

After much reading, Logan checked his watch and realized he still had yet to prepare for dinner, much less get to Olive Garden.

"Shit," he stood abruptly, cursing himself for not setting an alarm. He quickly threw on black dress slacks and dress shoes, checking to make sure neither his polo nor tie was messy from the school day. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair and gave himself a wink in the mirror.

Hot. Objectively.

Checking his watch, Logan rushed downstairs and grabbed the car keys, keenly aware he was barely going to make it on time.

He still obeyed the speed limit. Punctuality is next to godliness but that didn't mean he wanted to meet a deity after a car crash.

Logan checked his watch and then his soulmark as he walked in, looking up and spotting Patton and Janus already at a booth. Patton stood and waved him over with a grin that sent Logan’s heart racing. He nodded to the hostess and walked over with a sheepish smile.

"Hello, Patton, Janus. How are you two this evening? I apologize," he scratched the back of his head and started to shrug off his jacket.

"What? Why would you need to apologize?" Patton asked, grabbing the jacket to add to two already in a pile beside him. 

"I'm late," Logan replied, a hint of an embarrassed blush rising in his cheeks.

"Oh, that's nothing to worry about, Logan. We've only been here holding the table for 10 minutes," Janus smirked, cool gaze piercing through Logan’s chest. Logan gulped and took a seat opposite the couple.

"Well, thank you for waiting," he replied calmly.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're always on time, Lo," Patton smiled, tapping his wrist, "Janus is the one who's going to drive me crazy with constantly changing his mind," Patton sat back down, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and sticking his tongue out at him. Janus took the opportunity to lean in and peck him on the cheek, causing Patton to blush and giggle. Logan quickly buried his nose in a menu, already deeply uncomfortable. He really thought this would be a good idea?

"Oh my gawd, you three are adorbs! Pat, you didn't tell me you got both of them here!" Remy bustled over, setting down two drinks for Patton and Janus. Logan felt his face flush and tried to hide even farther in the menu.

"Well, I wasn't sure Logan had the time to make it, but lucky me!" Patton was beaming at his stepbrother. Logan couldn't handle it. Even if he was aromantic, he was certainly  _ very gay _ for his soulmate.

"Thank you, Remy, five more minutes for Logan to look over the menu?" Janus asked, the barest hint of a smirk on his face.

"Sure thing,” turning to Logan, “anything to drink, babe?" 

"Water, thank you," Logan replied quickly. Remy hurried off, leaving him alone with the couple again. Logan decided on his order quickly but kept staring at the menu as Patton and Janus kept talking in whispers, punctuated by Patton's giggles.

Remy brought Logan's water and took their orders and unfortunately Logan's cover behind the menu. Patton leaned forward as he was taking a sip of water.

"Hey, Lo. What's a better couple name? Janton or Panus?"

Logan slapped a hand to his mouth to prevent himself from spraying the table. He swallowed the mouthful of water quickly.

"Ah, the first one. Obviously, Patton. Do you not see the problem with the second?" Logan coughed, hoping he hadn't inhaled any of the water.

"Logan's right, dear heart. Remus would have a field day with the second one and he's our friend," Janus chuckled.

"What? What are you guys talk- oh. Oh no. Yeah, you're right," Patton shrugged, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

"Good effort, I think. Why would you need to combine your names though?" Logan clasped his hands together and rested his chin on top of his fist, studying the other two in fascination. 

"It's what you do!" Patton chirped. 

Janus shrugged, "it makes him happy."

Logan nodded in vague understanding. He too enjoyed seeing Patton happy. Maybe he and Janus had more in common than he previously thought.

Patton’s phone rang and everyone at the table jumped in surprise. Patton quickly checked the caller ID before standing up. 

“Sorry, guys. I gotta take this. Save me a breadstick or five,” he quickly walked off toward a less crowded part of the restaurant, answering in a hushed tone and apologizing to every table he bumped into. 

Logan turned back from watching Patton leave to find Janus giving him a calculating stare. 

“What are you doing here, Logan? I thought the straight-A valedictorian candidate wouldn’t have time to take off for dinner. Wouldn’t want to see you slip in the ranks, would we?” Janus asked with a knowing smile.

“Well, luckily for you, I had time tonight,” Logan replied stiffly. 

“Yes,  _ luckily _ . But Patton doesn’t deserve to play second fiddle to textbooks,” Janus frowned at Logan.

“Play second fiddle? Patton doesn’t play the violin,” Logan felt confused. “Did he learn an instrument and not tell me about it?”

Janus stared at Logan almost dumbfounded, “so smart, and yet so-” he gestured to the other boy “-you! I meant that as your soulmate, Patton doesn’t deserve to be your second priority. Why are you here if you aren’t willing to treat him right? He told me all about your little coffee date stunt. I’m _very impressed_.”

Logan narrowed his eyes. So this was an attempt to get him figuratively “out of the picture”. Maybe Janus felt unhappy about sharing a soulmate? Still, these accusations were uncalled for. Logan took a deep breath to respond when Janus cut him off.

“Careful, Logan. How will it look to Patton and everyone else if you start a fight the moment he walks away?” Logan glowered at the other boy who looked smug. 

“I am not starting a fight. I am correcting you,” Logan looked around at the other diners and acknowledged that now was not a good time to really express how he felt. Janus was so good at this kind of manipulation. “I want Patton to be happy. And I recognized that my actions that day were not correct. At least I am not trying to manipulate my soulmate away from his friends, cheater.” Janus leaned back, glancing over at Patton who was walking back to the table. 

“Well played. We’ll table this discussion for now, but mark my words. I will win.”

“Okay, I’m back! What did I miss?” Patton slid back into the booth, grabbing Janus’ hand under the table. He figured Logan would still be sensitive about the PDA. 

“Nothing, dear heart. We were just chatting. Everything okay?” Janus lied smoothly. 

“Yeah, everything’s great,” Patton didn’t sound entirely thrilled at how great things were. Janus took note and decided to question him more later.

“That’s nice, I suppose,” Logan said. He straightened the silverware at his place setting, not sure what to talk about on a ‘date’ and not wanting to falter in front of either of the other two. 

“Logan, are you okay? Wait, was dinner like this pushing it for you? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to put you in an uncomfortable situation,” Patton apologized with wide eyes.

“Patton, it’s quite alright. I agreed to come along. You could say that conversation isn’t my forte,” Logan reassured him.

“Not the only thing that isn’t your forte,” Janus muttered, taking a sip of his drink.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Logan leaned forward with a glare. Just as he was about to bite back, Remy brought their plates, reminding him of his surroundings. Damn social etiquette. The three ate in relative quiet. Patton could barely contain his joy having both of them there and was rather oblivious to covert glares and smirks shooting across the table from the other two. 

Logan decided he would bring up his research with Patton later. For now, despite Janus, dinner was altogether not a disagreeable experience. He didn’t see what would be romantic about it either but couldn’t deny the look on Patton’s face. 

It felt good to see Patton happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack! :D Please accept this fluff as my apology.


	12. 3/11 3:01 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather needed conversation.

Virgil couldn't deny it any longer.

Roman was a  _ terrible  _ Prince of Denmark.

It was nearly tech week and still Roman was fumbling through dramatic moments. It was rather uncharacteristic for the dramatic extrovert and Virgil cringed every time rehearsal came to a screeching halt for the director, Tammie, to give him notes.

Virgil and Remus had made it a game, when they weren't otherwise occupied in the back row they would watch and try to guess what note Roman was going to get next. Virgil found it hilarious and Remus was scarily accurate when he guessed right. 

They'd been staying after school and sitting in the back of the theater during rehearsals to wait for Roman for months and now that it was so close to opening night, Virgil wasn't sure if his boyfriend would actually give a worthy performance for the role.

He had just gotten comfortable with his headphones when he heard someone clear their throat in front of him.

"Hi, Virgil, right?" Tammie stood there with a grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah, can I help you?" Virgil lifted one of his headphones away from his head.

"Well, actually I was going to ask if you'd like to be the deck manager. I know you've been here for almost every rehearsal and we're plotting all the tech and planning all the prop and set movements tomorrow to get ready for Tech Week. We could use someone who knows the show to help keep everything running smoothly backstage, okay?" Tammie somehow smiled wider. It was unnerving.

Virgil gulped, "um I'll think about it."

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay great. Anyway, I need you to leave. We're doing speed throughs and I don't need any of my cast distracted, okay?" 

Virgil took the hint and started packing up with a sigh. Tammie nodded and walked back up towards the stage as Virgil exited the theater. He wasn't sure where to go. More importantly, he wasn't sure where Remus was since he didn't have Jazz rehearsal today and should have already been at the theater. Virgil looked out the window and caught a glimpse of a head of brown hair with a silver streak speed by. He rolled his eyes and turned to exit the building.

He reminded himself that there was no reason to feel weird about spending time alone with Remus. He rounded the corner of the building and saw the boy standing and staring at a wall, cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and a thoughtful look on his face.

Virgil walked over and stood next to Remus, also staring at the wall. "I don't get it."

Remus glanced over and blew a puff of smoke in Virgil's face, causing the younger boy to start coughing.

"Oh don't worry. I haven't started yet." With that cryptic statement, Remus propped his skateboard against the building, snuffed out the cigarette, and pulled an old fashioned looking boombox out of his bookbag. He connected his phone with an aux cord and turned the volume up.

_ I order something, it took a while _

_ This morning something was on my doorstep _

The song started off catchy enough and Remus rummaged through his bag for something, pulling out a spray paint can just as the chorus played for the first time.

_ Oh, if you're feeling small _

_ And you can't draw a crowd, draw dicks on the wall. _

Before Virgil could stop him, Remus obliged. Giant, pink, crude drawings all over the wall as high up as he could reach.

Virgil stepped back, not wanting to get his hoodie stained, which he refused to stop wearing despite the rising spring temperatures.

"Ah, you okay there Remus?" Virgil asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm doing wonderfully, darling. How are you, Nightmare on Emo street?" Remus answered in a bitter tone.

"About the usual. It's not usual for you to do… this," he gestured to the wall.

"Life-size self-portrait, daddy," Remus winked and blew Virgil a kiss. Virgil had become much more accustomed to Remus' constant flirting in the month since the bonfire. He really only tried to shut it down when Roman was around. He hated to admit it but he liked the attention from both brothers, and Remus was less disruptive if Virgil just let him say whatever was on his mind. But not when it would hurt Roman. Never then.

He didn't think of it as cheating. It's not like Remus had a chance with him. 

Something tickled at the back of his mind, a small voice saying he was making a mistake and needed to acknowledge the truth. That voice he shut down every time. There was nothing to acknowledge. Remus would get over this crush sooner or later. Soulmates be damned, right?

The changing of the song brought Virgil back to the present from his wandering thoughts. Remus had pulled out a can of red paint and was making a 3D effect on his wall of phalluses.

_ Freaky freaky freaky for life _

_ I’m so uptight, my head it ain’t right _

_ I’m spinning baby spinning around _

“I like the playlist you’ve got going,” Virgil kicked at the ground, not sure if Remus even wanted him to hang around.

“Thanks, Virgie. It helps clear my head. I just hope it’s enough,” Remus took a step back to look at his work, more focused than Virgil had ever seen him before. Remus pulled out a third color and started drawing overlapping dicks over the pink-red ones. Virgil watched for a while, almost in awe of his efficiency. 

“Virgil, what would you draw if you were going to deface school property?” Remus whipped around suddenly, getting up very close to Virgil’s face. 

Virgil took a step back before answering, “probably ghosts. At least something that would be taken more seriously than dicks.”

Remus frowned and looked back at the wall, “but they’re good looking dicks right?”

Virgil shrugged, “yeah, I guess. I’m not in the habit of judging dick drawings.”

Remus snickered and went back to painting. Virgil shrugged his bookbag off his shoulder to look for his mp3 player so he could focus on homework while Remus made bad choices. 

“So, how was class today?” Virgil spoke up to fill the tense void between them. 

“Oh, same shit different year. I got Stalin off track talking about Jeffrey Dahmer for like 20 minutes today. Now that was fun,” Remus half turned and looked over his shoulder at Virgil, “you know, we should plan a road trip and like, go visit all the places he lived. Figure out what was going on in that sick head.”

Virgil met Remus’ near manic grin with a cool gaze, “a road trip would be fun, but why Dahmer?”

Remus thought for a short moment before responding. “Is it not normal to wonder just how close you are to the ledge that he fell off? Dahmer did twisted things but he started somewhere. So we drive up to Ohio, find his childhood home, bother the people living there, try to talk to people living in the area who might have known him when he was a kid, find out who he was and what he was like at our age. Judge how close we are to that ledge so I- we don’t fall off.” Remus almost looked embarrassed and glanced over at Virgil, relieved to not find any judgment or disgust directed at him.

“I don’t know how many people worry about becoming a serial killer, but I’m sure you’re nothing like he was, Duke,” Remus blushed at the nickname. No one really used it anymore, a holdover from all the times Virgil would come over to play with Roman when they were kids. It almost sounded affectionate coming from Virgil now. But that couldn’t be right.

_ Cross my heart and hope to die _

_ Burn my lungs and curse my eyes _

Virgil looked at the more complete mural as Remus stepped back and stood to his side, "wow that's… certainly something Remus. What if they figure out it was you?" 

"Eh fuck 'em. What are they going to do? Hold me back another year?" Remus snorted.

"I mean they could. What if Roman and I graduated before you?" Virgil glanced around uneasily, looking for adults or snitches who would get them both in trouble.

"What if I never graduated at all?" Remus muttered darkly, returning to his mural of dicks with a few more sprays of green.

"What was that?" Virgil questioned, not sure he'd heard correctly.

"Nevermind. Actually, Virge, can I ask you something?" Virgil motioned for Remus to continue. "Why the fuck are you and Roman still together? He's not your soulmate so why- just why?"

Virgil watched the older boy carefully. He really didn't want to admit that he didn't want to tell Roman he got it wrong. Remus stared Virgil down, bouncing on his toes to deal with the tension.

"Soulmate or not, I still love him. He's too preoccupied with the play, I don't want to break him right before performance week; that wouldn't be fair to him or the cast-"

"That's a fucking excuse. Why are you really not telling him?" Remus stood there with arms crossed, glaring at Virgil. 

He didn’t want to lie. But what happened between him and Roman was none of Remus’ business! Right?

Virgil faltered and then drew himself up tall, “it’s my decision to make, Remus. I don’t want to break up with Roman and this-” he held up his wrist “-doesn’t change that.”

_ Just one more hit and then we’re through _

_ ‘Cause you could never love me back _

_ Cut every tie I have to you _

_ ‘Cause your love’s a fucking drag _

_ But I need it so bad _

Remus fumed in anger, the song piercing through the moment as he slowly raised a hand towards the collar of Virgil’s shirt before taking a deep breath and lowering it. 

“If that’s how you feel,” Remus almost looked deflated and Virgil found it hard to look away even though he wanted to. Remus looked down at their shoes then back up into Virgil’s eyes, “can I kiss you? One time, just so I know what it could have been like?”

Virgil took a step back, “no! Why would you-”

“Fine! It’s fine V. I always knew you wouldn’t want me…” Remus sighed, “I just thought that maybe since, you know, you owe me…”

Virgil’s mind went racing trying to figure out what the heck that meant until it landed on the time Remus had driven Roman over because of the Xs. He was right; Virgil was the one who said he owed him. 

Remus watched the realization play out on his soulmate’s face. This wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but the direction things were going, he was pretty sure this was all he’d ever get. 

Virgil nodded slowly and Remus stepped close. He traced the line of Virgil’s jaw with his thumb, tilting his head before leaning down to k-

He hesitated. This wasn’t love; this was coercion. Could he really kiss Virgil by calling in a favor? What would that do for either of them? What would it do to Roman? Sure his younger brother was a twerp who got everything that Remus had ever wanted, but trying to take it back in such an underhanded way?

“I want to kiss you so bad. But I want you to want me to kiss you. Virgil, I can’t-” 

Remus was cut off by Virgil’s lips meeting his own.

With Roman, kissing was sweet, tender, and most often passionate. Virgil felt his stomach flutter every time. This was different in all the right ways. Passionate, for certain, but it also felt hungry and electric. It was like Remus knew he wasn't fragile. Virgil had never believed the “fireworks” description most people gave of their first kiss. He figured it was poetic exaggeration. But as Remus got over his shock and dragged his fingers through his hair, Virgil could practically see and hear fireworks in the air around them. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. His heart was pounding in his chest. This was-

His eyes flashed open and he realized what he was doing. Virgil shoved Remus away and took several steps backward, clutching his chest and breathing hard and fast, near hyperventilation. 

This was cheating. This was exactly the kind of line he didn’t want to cross. Oh god oh god he was going to get caught and hurt Roman and ruin everything oh g-

Virgil didn’t see the pained look of regret cross Remus’ face. He berated himself harshly. Virgil didn’t deserve to be the one suffering like this. It was wrong. He was wrong. Now Virgil was having a panic attack because he’d been stupid enough to get what he wanted. He had to do something though.

“You know why Roman is a terrible Hamlet?” Remus leaned back against the wall, exhaling loudly. Virgil looked up from where he had sat down on the curb, still breathing hard and not speaking. “He doesn’t understand the fatal flaw of procrastination. For all his acting talent, he can’t understand that part of the character. He doesn’t hesitate. Roman’s never unsure of himself,” Remus pulled out a pack and slid out a new cigarette, shakily lighting it and taking a drag. “But we get it, don’t we? I refused to talk to you until it was too late and you were fucking my brother. You refuse to come clean to him and it’s going to blow up in your fucking face.” Remus laughed, “yeah, we’d be fucking awesome as Hamlet.”

Virgil looked away, working on calming his breathing and reminding himself that Roman never ever had to know about what had happened. Roman wouldn’t believe Remus and Virgil could keep a secret. He had to because he couldn’t lose Roman over this. He wouldn’t let that happen. Virgil grabbed his bag and stood, walking towards the front of the building without saying another word to Remus.

The small voice begged him to turn around. He shut it down again. Clearly he couldn’t trust himself around Remus.

Remus watched as Virgil walked away. This was so fucked up. And it was his fault for existing in the first place. With a heavy sigh, Remus rummaged around in his bag for one last can of paint, this one in black. He carefully made a cartoony outline of a ghost in the middle of his wall of dicks, then used three quick sprays for the eyes and mouth. Virgil would know. He supposed that’s what mattered now. Virgil would know what this wall meant. Too late, as always, but he would know. Remus grabbed his skateboard and walked off toward the parking lot. Roman could get a ride home. Or fucking walk. Didn’t matter to him. Prince Practically Perfect could deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I can't believe it's gotten this far and I'm so grateful for each of you! <3 Next update will be a bit of a treat for Soulmate September 2020! check out the tag tsshipmonth2020 on tumblr for tons of great soulmate AU stories!


	13. 3/12 3:06 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkest thoughts happen in the dark of the night. Remus is done.
> 
> MAJOR CONTENT WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Content Warning: Self-depreciation, Knives, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Descriptions of Blood, Fighting, Mentioned character implied death (Not Major Character)
> 
> Please Skip to the end notes for a less triggering synopsis.

Remus sat on the edge of the bathtub in the dark. It had hurt when Virgil and Roman started dating, sure. He had gravely misjudged how much worse it would feel when Virgil chose Roman over him. The not-so-hypothetical final nail in the coffin had been a brief taste of loving he'd never have for his own. In the past month, Virgil hadn't even acknowledged the truth. Roman still trusted that he and Virgil were meant to be together, destined for an epic romance that he wouldn't stop gushing about. Which meant Virgil hadn't come clean to Roman and he had made it clear he never would. 

Fine. He always knew he wasn't wanted. He was stupid, vulgar, annoying, detestable. Thinking about it, he really couldn't blame Virgil for choosing Roman over him. Just like everyone else had. He thought about the Xs. He'd never really paid attention but he thought he knew what was causing them. If he was right, he'd get them too in about 30 seconds. All he needed was the resolve to end this mess and free poor Virgil of the stress of having him as a soulmate.

Remus watched his wrist, eyes adjusted to the dark, the only light the dim orange flame at the end of his cigarette. He watched the numbers flip to Xs as he stood walking over to the medicine cabinet. That confirmed it. Virgil had been freaking out and bothering Roman during his own worst nights and blackest thoughts. Maybe this time would be the last time. 

How many sleeping pills to sleep forever? Remus exhaled slowly, grabbing multiple bottles of who cares what and setting them on the counter.

Despite the hour, the silent night was interrupted by Roman's obnoxious ringtone for his boyfriend. Remus winced. So Virgil was awake and damn it now Roman was too. He stared at the bottles, more desperate than ever before. He heard the low tones of Roman insisting nothing was wrong. How ironic. Nothing at all, dear brother? The witless prince that life smiled upon could find nothing wrong? 

Remus grabbed his pocket knife. He flipped it open and looked at his wrist again, this time looking at the most prominent scar. He pressed the knife to the skin and traced the two lines like he had done several times before. A "V" for the soulmate who hated him. The knife bit his skin and blood started to well up. He closed the knife and set it on the counter as well. Never hurt to have a backup plan. He grabbed the first bottle and was unscrewing it when he heard Roman's footsteps coming down the hall.

Well shit, and he'd forgotten to lock the door.

Roman creaked open the bathroom door and flipped on the lightswitch. He blinked twice, taking in a red-eyed Remus trying in vain to open a pill bottle, more bottles, and a knife on the counter. In a moment he recognized the situation and screamed, both he and Remus diving for the knife.

Bottles of pills clattered to the floor and Roman managed to grab the knife first. He smiled in the moment's triumph before being hit with the wall of muscle that was his brother. Roman yelped and scratched, trying to break out of Remus' grip and doing everything he could to keep the knife out of reach. Both brothers crashed to the bathroom floor and Roman felt the knife fly out of his hand and into the hallway. 

Remus had lost sight of the knife when they fell, and suddenly all his desperation and anger found a new target.

Remus pinned Roman to the floor, tears running down his cheeks as the scared younger brother squirmed to break free. Footsteps from down the hall creaked and his will to die broke in two, replaced with blinding white-hot rage.

"YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME! YOU'RE ALWAYS THE FAVORITE, ALWAYS THE ONE HE'S PROUD OF. YOU TOOK MOM AND NOW YOU TOOK MY SOULMATE!" his voice cracked as Roman stared up at him in fear and confusion with tears welling up in his eyes, "just- why can't you let me take one thing? Why couldn't you let me take my life?" 

Remus let go of Roman and curled up into a sobbing ball laying on the bathroom floor. Roman looked up to their dad who was standing in the doorway, knife in hand.

"Go to bed, Roman," was all he said, pocketing the blade. Roman wiped tears from his eyes and nodded. As he walked out of the bathroom, their dad walked in, sitting on the floor next to Remus. 

Roman turned away and went back to their room. He noticed Remus' phone alight with notifications. At a glance he recognized messages from Emile and Remy, starting concerned and quickly escalating into all caps threats if he did answer his goddamn phone. Not feeling much like giving Remus privacy, he picked up the phone and scrolled through the notifications. At the bottom were several from Virgil.

**V:** rem what did you do? 

**V:** why are the Xs back? 

**V:** you promised.

**V:** bitch answer your phone

**V:** remus please

**V:** im scared please answer

**V:** whatever you think youre doing, im gonna fucking kill you

**V:** dont do this to me

Roman stared at the string of texts, trying to understand his boyfriend's concern. Virgil was the one who had woken him up asking if anything was wrong. Roman paled, realizing he or his dad would have found Remus in the morning if Virgil hadn't called. But how did Virgil know something was wrong? And hadn't Remus shouted something about his soulm-

The phone rang, interrupting his thought. Tired and not thinking, Roman answered, Virgil's voice rushing out as soon as the call connected.

"Remus, thank god! Oh my god, why weren't you answering? Fuck, I was so scared. I'm sorry, I know this is my fault with that stupid kiss. I'm sorry. I'll tell him. I'll tell him everything just please please don't do that again,"

"Tell who everything, Virge?" Roman asked, starting to connect the dots.

"Roman??" the other boy hissed. "Where's Remus?"

Roman laughed darkly, "you… you were right,  _ babe _ ," the nickname slid out with more malice than he'd ever heard come from his own lips before. "Something was indeed, very wrong, wasn't it? But don't worry! I got to the knife before your  _ soulmate _ did. Bye."

"Ro-" Roman hung up and threw the phone at Remus's bed. He heard the kitchen door open and shut and the car start up. He looked at his phone to see that his dad had texted to say he was taking Remus to get help. Roman took a deep breath, blocked Virgil's number, and texted Remy and Emile that Remus was alive  ~~ and they could go fuck themselves for not telling him Virgil was lying ~~ . He collapsed on his bed crying from fear, relief, worry, and a broken heart, eventually drifting into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus is too hurt by Virgil's choice to not break up with Roman. It's 3 AM and Remus decides to attempt s/icide. This causes the Xs to appear on his and Virgil's soul marks. Virgil calls Roman who ends up finding Remus sh-ing and grabs the kn/fe from him. They fight, waking up their father. Remus blames Roman for everything that has gone wrong in his life that brought him to this low point. Their father takes him to the hospital and Roman snoops through Remus' phone, seeing texts from Remy and Emile who knew because Virgil texted Emile about the Xs, and some texts from Virgil who has now connected the Xs to Remus. Roman answers the phone when Virgil tries to call Remus and Virgil says too much. He connects the dots that Virgil isn't his soulmate and hangs up on him, blocking Virgil's number on his own phone and cries himself to sleep.


	14. 3/12 11:27 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors spread and it's not fun when you're this close to the center.

Virgil looked all around the cafeteria but couldn't find either of the brothers anywhere. Neither Roman nor Remus would answer his messages and he hadn't seen either at school all day. Especially with Roman's comment about a knife the night before, he hadn't slept and was dying to get confirmation from either that things would be okay.

Giving up on his search, he spotted Patton and Logan at a mostly empty table and walked over. The two were leaning shoulder to shoulder over complicated-looking homework and Virgil had to clear his throat to get their attention.

"Hey, kiddo! Take a seat. Although, I don't think you'll get very far with the lunch monitors watching," Patton grinned while Logan facepalmed. Virgil gave the two a nervous smirk and sat down, not bothering to take out his lunch. His stomach was churning too much with worry to hold down food.

"Virgil, are you okay? You look ill. Do you need to be escorted to the nurse's office?" Logan asked, looking up from the book.

"No, it was just a bad night," Virgil glanced at his soul mark which read 233:36:09, counting down from the longest time he had seen yet. When the Xs had been replaced with the long time last night, he'd been sick to his stomach over the phone call with Roman but relieved he would see Remus in what he figured was about a week from Monday. He'd stayed up all night watching to make sure the Xs didn't come back.

Patton and Logan shared a concerned look and Patton spoke up softly, "did something happen to Roman?"

"Uhhh, I'd really rather not talk specifics because I hardly know what actually happened," Virgil groaned and laid his head on the table.

Logan fidgeted uncomfortably. He and Virgil weren't close friends by any stretch of the imagination, but he didn't enjoy seeing the already emotionally unstable boy tipping closer to the edge. 

"I am certain that you two will resolve whatever happened, Virgil. Soulmates work together to work things out," Logan was quite unprepared for the sob that escaped the purple and black puddle of fabric across the table. "Oh no, I broke him. Patton, please help me out here."

Patton scooted over a seat to sit next to Virgil, rubbing his back in soft circles, "Virgil, you can talk to us. We'll do our best to help, no matter what happened," he smiled at the single eye that looked up at him through messy dyed bangs.

"Okay, okay. So I fucked up. Like really badly. And Roman thinks I did it on purpose and he won't talk to me- I'm just really scared that I ruined both Roman and Remus because of one fucking kiss! I don't even know what possessed me- it just happened and now Remus is going to be out of school for like a whole week and I can't find Roman around anywhere and I don't even know if I even want to apologize or if I just want to punch someone and-" Virgil was interrupted in his spiraling confession by someone clearing their throat behind him.

"Okay, emo bitch. Roman told me he blocked your number so you didn't hear any of this from me," Virgil looked up at Remy's voice, "Remus is in the hospital. He wasn't even close to successful because you woke Roman up and he was able to stop him from attempting anything," Remy gave him a pointed look. "And Roman is pissed as hell at you for lying to him for 3 months straight. Like, using him to get closer to your soulmate? Fucking low blow, V. I wouldn't expect either of them to talk to you ever again, babe," with that he turned and left, looking for a different table.

Virgil sat dumbfounded. That wasn't at all why he thought Roman was mad, and none of that was actually true. Or was it? Did he know the truth the whole time? Was he a bad person?

"Wait, I thought Roman was your soulmate?" Patton squeezed his shoulder, "Virgil what's going on?"

"And did Remy just imply that Remus attempted-" the last word of the question died on Logan’s lips as Janus walked up and took the seat between him and Patton. "Excuse me, Patton was sitting there."

"Well, he isn't now," Janus smirked at the irritated nerd and looked at Virgil and Patton. "What's wrong? Who died?" He tried to come off with a joking tone but was met with Virgil burying his head on the table again and Patton giving him an angry glare.

"That's not funny, Jan," Patton admonished.

"I didn't know anything was actually wrong like that," Janus grimaced.

"Well, it is and I know it's going to work out eventually," Patton gave Virgil another pat on the back before turning back to his lunch and homework, pulling the paper over from in front of Janus. "How are you today, Jay-Jay?"

"Please do not call me that in public," Janus hissed through gritted teeth.

Logan snorted, "what's wrong with 'Jay-Jay'?" Janus glared at Logan but ignored the question.

"I am  _ perfectly fine _ , dear heart. Chemistry is just  _ so easy _ ." 

"Oh, well Logan has been helping me understand this stuff, maybe we can all work on it together?" Patton smiled cheerfully at his two soulmates. They both shared a look with each other.

"No."

"Absolutely not."

"Aw come on guys, it would be like a soulmate study group!" Patton tried very hard to keep his smile from faltering, reaching back over to rub Virgil's shoulder again, half for Virgil's sake and half for his own.

"Patton, he is not my soulmate, and in case you didn't realize, Janus and I are in competition for Valedictorian next year. Why would I help him?" Logan adjusted his glasses with a smug look of superiority that Janus desperately wanted to wipe off his face.

"Well maybe being a good person is just a foreign concept for you, Logan," Janus bit back with a smile. 

"Patton, I am so sorry. You have the worst soulmates in the world, aside from me," Virgil's muffled voice sounded from out of his hood.

"You are not a bad soulmate, Virgil. I will physically fight you if you put yourself down like that!"

"Yeah, we'll see if Remus agrees with you in a week. Clearly, I'm such a great soulmate that he never wanted to see me ever again. Several times." 

Janus looked up from his food, "wait, Roman isn't your soulmate? And Remus is?" he shared a look with Patton and mouthed 'told you' before continuing, "how long have you known that, Virgil?"

Virgil mumbled into the table as a non-answer.

"Everything will be sorted out when he's back from the hospital, I'm sure of it. There's no point in fretting over the past that can't be changed," a hint of irritation entered Patton's voice. He tried to find a way to change the subject again, "did you guys see what happened to the wall? Vice Principal Sartre was furious this morning," Patton's giggle was cut off by Virgil repeatedly hitting his head on the table, "Virgil cut that out!"  


"I know exactly what happened to the wall, Remus happened to the wall. And I didn't stop him and I screwed up and now he's hurt and in the hospital and I freaking hate that wall and hope they tear it down," Virgil's voice trailed off into a continuing muttering while the others stared at him.

"I think we're missing the point here that Remus is in the hospital. What happened?" Logan tried to redirect the conversation, frustrated with the pointless arguing and awkwardness. He had even less goodwill for the brash and vulgar brother than he did for Virgil, but Remy's news had been disconcerting and Virgil's reactions bizarre.

Janus turned and looked at Logan, "what do you mean he's in the hospital?"

"Remy told us just before you sat down, hon," Patton said quietly.

Virgil looked up from the table, "I think he tried to kill himself because I wouldn't break up with Roman," he blurted it out, like ripping off a band-aid.

The other three stared at him. It was Janus who broke the silence, "you knew he was your soulmate and refused to break up with his brother? You did that to a boy who's clearly suffering from depression? I think you're right, you are the worst soulmate ever."

"That was harsh," Patton frowned at Janus, "at least Remus is going to be back, right?"

Virgil shook his head, "I hope so."

The bell for the next class rang and the others dispersed, glad to get away from the heavy conversation. Virgil stared at the empty table, too numb to move.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Virgil didn't react to Remy's voice behind him.

"I fucked up, Remy. I want to fix this but I don't know how," Virgil said flatly, still not moving even as the cafeteria emptied out.

"Look, I was being harsh earlier. You're definitely fucked with Roman. He's pissed beyond belief. The way he sees it you lied to him and used him for months. Did you?" Remy sat down next to Virgil, ignoring the next bell.

"I really thought Roman was my soulmate. They're just so close as brothers I always saw them at the same time. Maybe I knew something was off but I didn't really get it until Janus’ bonfire," Virgil looked up at Remy with a tear streaking down his face, "I didn't mean to hurt Roman. I fucked up by not telling him we weren't soulmates right away but I guess I wished we were. Why are you even listening to me? I thought you were on his side."

"Babe, I'm on no one's side. Yeah, you fucked up but Remus would be dead if you didn't wake Roman up last night. And despite everything, Remus has pulled through this kind of thing before, so I'm not sure but he might not completely hate you. Do everyone a favor and don’t do anything to try and fix this," Remy stood, leaving Virgil alone in the cafeteria.

He couldn't do nothing. If Roman was avoiding him and thought he'd been trying to intentionally hurt him, Virgil had to apologize and explain. He skipped photography and hid in the Percussion closet until band started. He ignored the whispers about Patrick's secret project, too tired for more drama. 

After school, Virgil went to lurk outside the theater, confident Roman wouldn't skip a rehearsal this close to the show.

"Virgil! Does this mean you're my deck manager? Wonderful. Okay. Okay," Tammie pulled him backstage despite his protests, showing him everything he needed to make sure backstage cues ran smoothly while the assistant director ran a cue-to-cue blocking with the techies. It was all far too much pressure and Virgil never got the chance to look for Roman.

After rehearsal, Virgil realized he had no ride home and a piercing migraine. He started walking home in the dark, jumping at the shadows and every car that passed him. He was certain of one thing:

It was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we're back! thanks for letting me get away with not posting during soulmate September ^_^


	15. 3/15 3:57 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is very clearly upset. Virgil tries to apologize, emphasis on tries. Remus decides what he's going to do next. Logan is a little too sus for Thomas.

"What are you doing here, achy-breaky… heartbreaker?!" Roman had Virgil cornered by the prop table backstage. None of the tech crew or actors seemed to want to interfere with the wrath blazing from his eyes.

"Look, Roman, I want to be here about as much as you want me here. Tammie roped me in and won't let me quit now," Virgil wasn't prepared for this fight to be happening quite so publicly.

"I cannot believe this! This is pathetic! Helping with my show is not going to earn you any forgiveness!" Roman grabbed one of the fencing foils and pointed it directly at Virgil’s heart.

Virgil hissed, "put that down! Let's talk about this later,  _ privately. _ "

"I don't owe you any favors," Roman tossed the sword back on the prop table and huffed off to the dressing room. Virgil groaned as everyone else began to mill away.

Roman avoided Virgil for the rest of the rehearsal, but they ended up exiting the school together as Virgil pleaded to just talk. 

"No, Virgil. You're not getting off easy for what you did," Roman crossed his arms and impatiently looked out into the parking lot for his ride, "I don't want to like you."

"I'm not asking you to like me. I'm asking you to let me explain what I thought was happening!" Virgil groaned, realizing he'd have to walk home again. Just as he was ready to give up on Roman for the night, Remus' car drove up to the sidewalk, the window rolled down.

"Hey, boys. Do you need a ride, Virgil?"

"Dad, please don't-"

"Yeah, I rather-"

"Don't worry it's no trouble! Things have been kinda crazy this weekend, I'm sure Roman appreciates your support," Roman's father smiled at him, nodding to the passenger's seat. Roman glared at both of them as Virgil nodded and walked around the car.

"Thank you, Mr. Landry," Virgil mumbled, buckling up and avoiding Roman's icy stare from the backseat. Virgil resolved to remain absolutely silent for the ride.

"So, did Roman fill you in?" Roman's dad asked quietly.

Virgil sighed to himself, head screaming to not interact, "yeah, I heard about Remus. I'm glad he's safe."

Roman scowled from the backseat and whispered just loud enough for Virgil to hear, "liar."

Virgil turned around and snapped, "don't call me a liar when you won't even let me talk."

"Did I miss something? I thought you two were fine," Roman's dad looked nervous like he was poking a wasps nest with a toothpick.

"Oh, you didn't even tell your dad you broke up with me?" Virgil practically spat, not mad but agitated with the whole situation.

"There were more important things happening, Virgil. Unlike you, I care about my brother," Roman huffed, "this conversation is donezo."

"Don't pretend you know what I think when you've never asked," Virgil rummaged around his backpack for his headphones, regretting accepting the ride home.

"Come on boys, I'm sure you two can work this out," Roman's dad looked sad, glancing over at Virgil, "you've had fights before as friends before the whole soulmate thing."

Roman laughed darkly, "doubt it. Why don't we just drop him off here?" 

"Give it time. You'll miss each other," Mr. Landry looked in the rearview mirror at his son, "Roman, I'm sorry, but if I had known you two were fighting, we'd still be giving Virgil a ride home. What do I always tell you boys?"

"Always choose kindness," Roman quoted with an exaggerated eye roll. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have accepted the ride," Virgil curled up in the seat.

"Nonsense, I'm happy to take you home, even if Roman is being uncharitable."

The rest of the drive was quiet except for the low murmur of voices from the radio. Virgil practically fell out of the car before it stopped, thanking Roman's dad and running into the house to escape the daggers from Roman's glare.

Every day during rehearsals Virgil would use whatever time he had to try and get Roman to talk with him but each attempt was met with contempt and hostility. He wanted a chance to explain and apologize but Roman was having none of it. At least rehearsals kept them both preoccupied most of the time.

Thursday night, Virgil sat in his room listening to a playlist of My Chemical Romance and Panic! at the Disco while doodling on his arm and watching his timer. He never knew he could ever miss Remus this much. The countdown suddenly flipped to 07:07:34. His heart leaped and stomach churned. He wasn't sure what changed but he was grateful his soulmate was going to be there in the morning.

Virgil looked up as his timer counted down the last few seconds to see Remus smiling and making a path through the sea of students directly for his locker. Virgil smiled back but that faltered as it became clear that Remus' was not a happy smile, rather one bordering on manic anger. Virgil quickly backed up against the lockers, realizing he had nowhere to run.

"What did I tell you, V?" Remus pushed Virgil roughly against the locker, planting his hands on either shoulder and staring Virgil directly in the eyes. 

"Remus, I'm so-"

Remus cut him off, "no, answer the question. What did I tell you? Don't break his heart or I'll break your face. What did you do, Virgil?"

Virgil gulped, "saved your life."

Remus stopped and frowned. He tilted his head and started to chuckle, "no no no. My brother saved me from the hell you tried to send me to. You better watch your back, Kier"

Having said his piece, Remus let Virgil go and stalked off to his first class. Virgil watched as his soulmate walked off, not certain who he was more upset with, Remus or himself.

* * *

Logan was surprised to find Thomas, Remus, and Remy huddled around his usual study table in the library after school. Common sense dictated he should find a different table but he was rather partial to that spot. Before he could decide, Thomas looked up, spotting him and waving him over.

"Do you all have a group project? You're not normally here after school?" Logan asked in a low voice.

"No, we're just hanging out," Thomas grinned, moving a backpack to make space for Logan at the table. He carefully sat down, pulling out a book. He made eye contact with Remus and quickly looked away, not wanting to acknowledge what he knew about the week prior.

"I still say fuck him because, girl, you deserve a man who will treat you right," Remy jumped back into what was obviously the topic of conversation before Logan arrived.

"Yeah, well, the doc said to give him a chance to change," Remus countered, clearly not happy with either option.

"Whatever happens, it's your choice, Rem," Thomas patted him on the arm in an attempt to be reassuring. Remus shook him off and laid his head on the table.

Logan cleared his throat, "you're talking about Virgil, right," Remus groaned in response while everyone else looked embarrassed so Logan continued, "he was really broken up when you didn't show up for school last Friday. And he knows you have every right to be upset. If you were to give him a chance, I think Virgil will take it seriously," Logan smiled apologetically and turned back to his history textbook.

"True, but right now all I really want to do with him is bash his head in with a brick," Remus sat back up, fingers tapping on the table in a quick rhythm.

"Yas girl! I say we go find some bricks," Remy took a sip from his water bottle, clapping Remus on the shoulder. 

"That's murder. No! Don't hurt Virgil like that," Thomas objected.

"The logistics of successfully disposing of a body and avoiding detection are too complicated to work out over petty revenge," the other three looked at Logan in shock, "what? It's true. Homicides are some of the most closely investigated crimes and I'm certain an estranged soulmate is suspect number one."

"So your only argument against murder is not getting caught? Why don't we hang out with you more often, Logan?" Remy glanced at him over his shades.

Logan rolled his eyes in a huff, "I suppose there are also emotional and sentimental reasons not to commit murder, but frankly the logical ones are more stable and compelling in the long run."

"Riiiiight," Thomas eyed Logan warily.

"Why did you pick the library to congregate if all you want to do is talk, guys? Oh, hi Logan. Are they bothering you?" Emile walked over, shaking his head at his friends.

"Uh, so we could get your input too, duh," Remy snorted.

"Yeah, Emile what do you think I should do?" Remus asked earnestly, "these three are split between murder, not murder, and don't murder because I'll get caught," he pointed to each of them in succession.

Emile looked around at the group, "Remus, they set you up for weekly appointments, right?"

"Right. Every Wednesday for an hour with a woman we're paying to pretend to care about me," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you do, keep going to your sessions. You're not paying her to act like she cares, you're paying her to teach you how to care about yourself. Try to trust your therapist and talk stuff out. But most importantly, don't take our advice."

"What?" Thomas gave Emile a peculiar look, "but you just gave him advice!"

"Look, you know I'm planning on studying to be a professional therapist. I've done my own research on the field. We are all teenagers. Our suggestions will be nothing but rash and shortsighted at best, hot-tempered and dangerous at worse. I know I'm here to be a friend and someone who will listen. I think that's what's best for all of us to do," with that said, Emile turned to resume his library aide duties, leaving the table in silence.

"He's right," Logan broke the silence and all eyes turned to him, "Patton likes me and I still can't figure out what I want or what he wants. Remy you haven't even tried to connect with your soulmate, and Thomas, you haven't even met him once yet. None of us have any relevant experience, but we can listen," Logan put his book down, done pretending he wasn't sucked into the conversation.

Remus buried his head back in the table, grumbling something about a meat grinder in the basement and emo sausage. Remy gave him a pat on the back while Thomas turned back to Logan.

"You're pretty cool, Logan," he looked at Thomas and blinked in confusion.

"Thank you? I'm not… trying to be."

The library doors swung open and Janus made a beeline right for their table, "do any of you know where Patton is?" Logan rolled his eyes and instinctively checked his soul mark.

"Stick around, Jannie. I'm driving him home today so he's bound to show up," Remy shrugged.

Janus eyed Logan, " _ joy. _ "

"Shouldn't be a long wait for you," Logan tapped his wrist with a smirk.

"I can read my own mark, thanks," Janus snapped back, making a space for himself at the opposite end of the table from Logan.

"How are you two fighting over Patton? He's like the bubbliest and most loving guy," Thomas asked, bewildered.

"We're not fighting over Patton because Patton is my boyfriend, end of story," Janus' eyes darted around the table, daring them to challenge him.

"You're right. And while you were busy kissing, I was busy studying," Logan chuckles burying his nose back into his homework. He didn't want to get behind now.

"Being in the hospital sucked ass," Remus piped up, "but it beats you two bickering. I wonder how quickly I can go back?"

"Ah ah ah ah, no you don't," Remy scolded Remus.

"Aww but I miss the deodorant cult, Remus sulked, rummaging in his backpack and pulling out a tiny stick of deodorant.

"I'm sorry, deodorant cult?" Janus looked perturbed at Remus as Remus opened the stick and looked at it sadly.

He glanced around before licking the deodorant to the horrified look of the others, "yeah, everything they gave us was non-toxic and boring so we made a cult and the admission rite was eating the deodorant. It was fun and it actually tastes pretty funky fresh."

"Give me that," Remy snatched the stick out of Remus' hands. Remus lunged from his seat trying to get it back only for Thomas to gently pull him back.

"Come on, that can't be good for you man. It's kinda gross too," Remus just grumbled at them.

"I knew I'd find you both here!" Patton's enthusiastic exclamation was the jarring polar opposite of the general mood of the table.

"Hello,  _ dear _ ," Janus smiled up at Patton behind him. Logan scowled. The pettiness in that tone of voice was uncalled for.

"Patton. Are we still on for that study date?" he asked nonchalantly. 

"Oh yeah! Definitely! Can we go back to-"

"No."

"Aw shucks. Worth a shot, right?" Patton giggled.

"Date? Why didn't you tell me, Pat?" Janus asked in a measured voice.

"Oh, we're just studying. Nothing that important," Patton grinned, "Remy, are you ready to go? I've got a lot of work this weekend."

"Yeah yeah, let's go, loser," Remy grabbed his backpack and water bottle, "Thomathy, watch him."

"Yup, you got it," Thomas sighed and Remus rolled his eyes. The step-brothers were gone in a moment, leaving the other four at the table.

* * *

Performance week was a hectic mess but everyone agreed on two things: that the scene changes and props were excellently managed and Roman Landry played an extremely convincing grieving Prince of Denmark full of vengeance and self-doubt. Virgil decided it was probably best to skip the final cast party after the last performance. He cleared what he could from backstage until the theater was emptied out so he could make a quiet getaway.

Virgil caught a whiff of cigarette smoke as he exited the backstage door. In the twilight, he could barely make out Remus leaning against the wall in the dim glow of his cigarette.

"Hey, Emo," the older boy's voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"Aren't you still mad at me?" Virgil stood stock still, not sure if he would run or fight if Remus tried anything.

"Absolutely. But I've decided I'm not going to kill you yet," Remus dropped his cigarette and ground it out with his heel.

Virgil chuckled nervously, "I guess that's a relief."

"However…"

"Of course there's a catch."

Remus stepped from the wall and infringed close on Virgil’s space, "stay away from Roman. He told me you've been bugging him for the last two weeks."

"Fine. I get it. Neither of you wants my apologies right now. I'll be scarce-" Virgil turned to walk away but Remus caught him by the chin and pulled him back around. It felt eerily similar to the last time he'd seen Remus before everything went to shit.

"Don't make me regret this," Remus' voice was soft, almost fond, and bitter and Virgil had to focus on shutting down the alarm bells in his head and pounding in his heart that begged him to get closer- to kiss him. Because the last time turned out so well. 

"Let me go before I blow this chance," Virgil whispered. 

Remus snorted in amusement, "I dunno, Virge. Maybe blowing something would help," he winked and left, thankfully headed the opposite direction Virgil needed to go. Virgil sighed and started the long jittery walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fingers crossed I'm trying to update a lot more frequently here <3 thank you so much for sticking with this story so long!


	16. 4/10 2:45 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton have a study date and a much needed conversation. Logan is ready to date but is certain Janus will not be okay with sharing Patton.

Logan sipped his iced black coffee as he reviewed notes. Explaining the concepts to Patton really helped cement his own understanding, but he'd be lying if he didn't admit that playing Patton's teacher felt good, like he was truly more intelligent than others. How lucky for him Patton needed so much help. 

He'd been looking for a good chance to talk with Patton about discovering himself as cupioromantic, but anytime he tried to bring it up at school or over text, Janus found a way to show up as if on cue to annoy him. Even the last few study dates had been crashed by Patton's boyfriend. 

Logan was over it. He sat in The Anxious Cat cafe- Patton had convinced him to come back on the condition the boy take allergy medication beforehand- and waited for his soulmate to show up. He checked his soul mark and looked up as Patton pulled out the chair across the table from him and set down a drink right on time.

"Hey Lo, sorry I'm late. I had to stop by the pharmacy first," Patton grinned, showing him the popped blister packaging. 

Logan nodded in affirmation, "thank you, Patton. I appreciate that. How are you today?"

"I'm pretty good," Patton answered as he scanned the cafe for any roaming cats but they all seemed to be hiding. Disappointed, he started pulling out homework, "you don't know how glad I am we're almost done with this year. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at a Chemistry book again after finals. Can you believe we're gonna be seniors?"

"Well naturally, it's going to be our final year of compulsory education. It's not exactly unexpected," Logan replied, flipping through pages of his textbook.

"True but I mean, it feels like yesterday we were just meeting each other on the playground for the first time. And so much has happened since then and here we are," Patton shrugged, "it's cool. It's  _ rad _ that we're gonna be g _ rad _ s."

"Ugh. Sentiment. It's school. College will be more of the same and then graduate school and then finally find a career that pays down the student loans and build a life," Logan grinned, envisioning his future.

"Must be nice having it all planned out and no one to mess with it," Patton muttered, flipping to his homework assignment, "sorry, that was unkind of me."

"You know school is the only thing I'm good at," Logan retorted.

"Yup. Definitely not good at friendship," Patton muttered before slamming his head into the book on the table, "ugh what is wrong with me?" He looked up at Logan, "I swear I'm not trying to be mean."

"Well, it's not like your boyfriend is a very good influence. He hates me. I'm sure you're just parroting his sentiment-"

"No! Janus has never said a bad word about you, Logan! Why would you assume that?" Patton didn't need to raise his voice for the accusation to be withering.

"Whenever you weren't in earshot he made his opinions very clear to me," Logan flushed but took a deep breath, trying to keep his anger in check, "can we… not discuss Janus, please?"

"You were the one who brought him up. If I'm cranky with you it's because you're being difficult," Patton sulked.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Logan felt lost. He didn't think he was being difficult. He reached out a hand to rest on Patton's. Much to his surprise, Patton burst out in a wave of tears. Logan’s eyes widened in shock, "oh no I'm sorry I didn’t mean-"

"It's not you. It's my dad! He's meddling… and it's making me and my moms uncomfortable," Patton looked utterly dejected.

"Is there anything I can do to help-"

"Logan, shut your ever flapping gob-talker," Logan bit his lips together and just nodded. Patton fiddled with his drink before continuing, "my dad doesn't like that he doesn't have custody, or that his soulmate left him to marry a woman. But I barely knew him when they split so I didn't think anything bad was gonna happen when he reached out after my birthday."

Logan only nodded, mind racing as he took this all in. Patton hadn't mentioned a word of this to him before. He squeezed Patton's hand lightly to wordlessly encourage him to keep talking.

Patton took a deep breath, "it turns out my dad is an ass. Mom dumped him for being a homophobic jerk and I shouldn't have let him back into our lives. He found out about both of my soul marks and has been trying to convince me to cover one up and just ignore it because he 'can't support polygamy' and doesn't want me to be like 'one of those queers' and I'm just terrified he's going to find out about you or Janus and flip. I can't get rid of him and Mom and Mama don't know what to do. They don't think I know but I hear them fighting about it at night," Patton looked up with tears in his eyes, "I don't want to be the reason my family falls apart, Lo."

Logan opened his mouth to respond but quickly reconsidered, instead just nodding and holding Patton's hand. It didn't feel right to offer advice yet.

"And anytime I tried to talk with Janus about this, he just starts offering these awful suggestions like he wants me to commit murder," Patton whispered, "so I stopped updating him and now I feel terrible like I'm hiding stuff from my boyfriend that could hurt him."

Logan stood and stepped around the table, offering his arms wide for Patton. Without another word, Patton accepted the hug, face buried in Logan's stomach as he cried softly. 

"Patton, no matter what happens, I'm here for you. To listen, to protect you, you are not alone," Logan whispered softly and pet the back of Patton's head, pushing down his own anxieties about the prolonged hug in such a public space, "you shouldn't feel like you have to hide. Whatever happens, this isn't your fault, but rather your father's."

His words brought on a fresh torrent of tears and Patton hugged him tighter. After several minutes Patton let go with a few sniffles, "sorry, Lo…"

Logan glanced down at the mess of his shirt and tie, "no worries, Patton. Your comfort is more important than clothing. I'm sorry about your father. It's apparent that he's not much of a parent-"

"Logan was that a pun?" Patton giggled, sniffling and wiping his eyes with a napkin.

"Not on purpose, I'm being serious. Do you wish to continue talking about this or would you prefer a distraction?" Logan quickly diverted from the accidental joke.

"Distraction," he sniffed with a small smile.

"Perfect, we still have Chemistry to work on," Logan grinned and went to step back to his seat.

"Nooooooo," Patton whined and made grabby hands at Logan but the smile on his face reassured Logan that he wasn't entirely upset by the change in topic.

"As you said, you're almost done with the class, I'm certain you can handle one or two more chapters," Logan grinned, shuffling his notes.

They spent a while going over questions. Logan made sure to keep an eye on Patton, trying to ensure he was distracted from family problems, but also not frustrated with homework. He had no idea what he could do to help the former but was determined to make the latter as simple as chemistry could be.

"Thank you, Lo. I'm feeling a lot better with this chapter… and about everything," Patton took another long sip of his drink and smiled up at Logan.

Fuck. That smile got him every time.

"It's my pleasure to help you, Pat," Logan grinned, starting to pack up his book and notes, "actually, there's something I wanted to talk with you about if you're up to hearing it. It's nothing bad, I promise."

Patton put away his homework and bent under the table to scoop up a curious cat that had found them, "Mittens! You came back! Yeah, what's up, Logan?"

Logan gulped, not certain how to broach the subject now that it was finally time. He watched Patton happily petting the store cat and decided to just be direct, "so I have been doing some personal research. I am aromantic."

"Well that makes sense," Patton smiled at him, "you and Emile are pretty similar."

"I wasn't done, uh…" Logan faltered before pushing forward, "to be more specific, I am gay and cupioromantic."

"Cupio?" Patton questioned, face screwing up in a look of confusion.

"It means not feeling romantic attraction but wanting romantic relationships anyway," Logan quickly supplied, "as in I want to be your boyfriend if you want me to be yours."

Patton beamed for a moment before his face fell, "I thought you said you don't have time for dating. And if you don't feel romantic attraction doesn't that mean you don't exactly… love me?"

"Patton, I have cared about you for years. Emotions aren't my strength but I would say I've loved you for a while," Logan flushed bright red, astounded the words had even managed to pass his lips. 

"Oh… yeah! That makes sense. I love you too, Lo!" Patton smiled softly and let Mittens jump down before reaching over to grab Logan’s hands, "I can't say yes to dating right this moment. We need to talk to Janus."

"What? Why him? This is between us. I'm fine with you dating him as well; your relationship with him is separate from me anyway," Logan felt himself frown at the rejection. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

"Well, I've been doing research too. Specifically, I've been researching polyamory because of the soul marks and both of you. Everything I've read says that poly relationships require open communication and consent. Because Janus and I are already dating, we need to talk with him before we start dating, Lo."

"But he'll never agree because it's me! In case you're not aware, Janus hates me. Almost on principle," Logan took several deep breaths, reminding himself that anger would not be an appropriate response.

"And that's why I'll talk with him about it. He knows you're my soulmate too. We've already had conversations about how I definitely want you in my life in whatever way works best for the three of us."

Logan groaned, "it makes sense. If the situation were reversed I'd want you to do the same for me."

"I'm glad you understand, kiddo," Patton beamed again, "and I'm super happy that you changed your mind about dating."

"I guess I realized that while I enjoy being your friend, I want to make you as happy as I can," Logan bit his lip, "and I do want to spend more close time with you. I hope Janus understands."

"I think he will," Patton replied softly.

It was Tuesday after school before they were all able to gather in the library to talk.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere else so we can talk freely?" Logan suggested in a whisper.

"Relax, Logan. No one cares about staying quiet in this library. Besides we're the only ones here," Janus rolled his eyes, chin resting on his hand and his elbow on the table. 

"The lack of respect," Logan muttered darkly, "fine. Let's get this over with."

"That's the spirit sorta!" Patton clapped Logan on the back and turned to Janus across the table from him, "so, Jay-Jay-"

"Again, please don't call me that in public," Janus flushed in embarrassment.

"But we're the only ones here," Logan retorted with a smirk.

Janus glared at Logan but otherwise didn't retort. Patton’s grin faltered but he swallowed back the uneasy feeling to continue, "sorry, Jan. Anyway, so Logan told me he's ready to consider dating now."

"Oh, he did? What changed?" Janus smirked, giving Logan a look over. Logan bristled under his gaze but kept his chin up to maintain composure.

"Let's call it self-discovery," he replied cooly, "I overestimated my time commitments and underestimated how much I care for Patton."

"How mature. I'm glad this realization wasn't motivated by jealousy or anger," Janus grinned, examining his fingernails in a pantomime of nonchalance.

"Because we're already dating, I just want to make sure you're both aware and okay with me dating both of you at the same time," Patton looked expectantly between both of them.

"I have no objections. Janus, Patton cares about you- for his own reasons that I do not comprehend- so I can see no reason why we cannot be civil about dating the same person," Logan spoke up first.

"Yes, but as his boyfriend, it's my veto that would count," Janus mused. Logan desperately wanted to wipe that smug look off his face but bit his tongue, focusing on physical pain to drown out the anger building in his gut.

Janus looked to Patton's hopeful face and Logan's barely contained rage and smirked, "I guess this is a welcome to the club. Sorry, we don't have jackets- they're not my style."

Logan blinked in confusion, "club? What club?"

"The 'Patton is my Boyfriend' club, of course," Janus grinned as Patton squealed happily.

"Is that a yes you're okay with me and Logan dating, Jay-Jay??" Patton bounced excitedly in his seat and reached across the table to grab Janus' hand. Janus nodded with a smile, squeezing Patton's hand affectionately. 

Patton turned to Logan with a wide grin, "Logan, will you be my boyfriend?"

Logan stammered speechless for a moment before nodding quickly, terrified his silence would be taken as a no. He grabbed Patton's other hand and brought his knuckles to his lips, kissing them gently, "yes, yes I will if you'll be mine," he whispered almost inaudibly.

Patton blushed a bright red and squealed again with joy. It took a lot of self-control to not throw himself into a hug with Logan.

"Congratulations, you two make for a lovely couple," Janus said without the usual edge of sarcasm in his voice.

Logan stared at Patton, barely aware of the goofy grin creeping slowly on his lips. He's dating his soulmate. And Patton was happy about that. Patton knew he was aromantic and was still willing to date him, was actually right now holding his hand and calling him his boyfriend. Dear Newton it was so much to take in and process.

"Hey! We should all go celebrate! Steak 'n' Shake, anyone?" Patton broke Logan out of his thoughts as he stood, dropping both Logan and Janus' hands to grab his backpack and cardigan.

"Sounds delicious, dear heart," Janus grinned, standing as well.

"I second that," Logan collected his backpack and stood, pushing in his and Patton's chairs.

"Well let's go," Patton started skipping towards the library doors without waiting for the other two.

"May the best boyfriend win," Janus said in a low voice that sent chills down Logan’s spine.

"If you're trying to 'win', why would you say you're okay with us both dating Patton?" Logan asked quietly, straightening to his full height to seem more intimidating to the shorter boy.

"Oh Logan, haven't you ever heard? Keep your friends close and enemies closer," Janus smirked and hurried off after Patton.

Logan stood there a moment longer. So this was part of Janus' overall plan to get Patton for himself. It didn't feel like a trap but if it was, it was the direction Logan wanted to be headed. He began to follow after the other two, taking long steps to catch up to Patton's side. Once there he offered his hand which Patton took with a delighted smile.

That smile would always be worth a thousand mind games with Janus, and Logan found himself smiling right back at his soulmate, now boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I tried so hard to not write a world where homophobia exists :( so I'm sorry Patton has a terrible father.   
> Thank you for reading this far! I'm so excited about where the story is headed and hope you enjoy it


	17. 6/3 11:26 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another birthday, another bonfire, another surprise!

"I should not be here…"

"Then why are you here?" Remy gave Virgil a cryptic stare.

"Because you guys graduated and I'm going to miss you," Virgil mumbled while snapping a branch over his knee to add to the fire, "am I not allowed to see my friends just because Roman doesn't know the word 'forgiveness'?"

"You bitch, it's his birthday. Do you ever think about other people?"

"Yes, I do. That's why I'm about ready to just throw myself in here," Virgil stared at the flames as they licked at the edges of the recently added wood, "I was hoping the weeks away from school would have… helped."

"Mhmm. Right." Remy threw an empty cup into the fire.

"Also, all week no matter what I've been convinced I'm doing tonight, my timer keeps saying I'll see Remus tonight so…" Virgil muttered.

"That's a flimsy excuse at best. Don't look at me when Roman tries to kill you for crashing the party," Remy looked up as Emile, Logan, Janus, and Patton all emerged from the woods.

"No we cannot have two bonfires in a row with attempted murders," Emile protested, catching the last part of what Remy had said. 

"Wait, what happened last time?" Logan asked with trepidation in his voice.

"Remus tried to kill me," Virgil raised his hand, slumping down onto a log, "and now Roman hates me for obvious reasons."

"Well, that seems overly dramatic," Patton fiddled with the strap of his messenger bag, admiring a new pin Logan had given him, citing something about an old fashioned tradition of "pinning" the person you were going steady with. Patton just thought the little rainbow cat was the cutest thing and loved it dearly.

"Have you met Roman?" Remy laughed, "over dramatic is an understatement," Remy smiled to himself, "that boy can get it."

Emile raised an eyebrow at the last comment but said nothing, setting down supplies as everyone got comfortable around the fire. Logan, Patton, and Janus all picked one log with Patton sitting in the middle. Virgil thought maybe Janus and Logan had come to a truce over their shared boyfriend until he caught a couple side-eye glances between the two. A truce for the night then. Ever since Logan and Patton had started dating things between Logan and Janus had been… dramatic to say the least.

Everyone looked up at the sound of running feet pounding down the path from the parking lot. Thomas burst into the clearing, skidding to a stop just outside the circle of logs.

"You guys are Never gonna guess why I'm late!!" Thomas stood there panting, a ball of nervous happy energy.

Remy and Emile shared a look before Remy spoke up, "you found your soulmate early."

Thomas looked absolutely shocked at the guess, "what how did you know- yes! Yes that exactly!" He waved his hands around excitedly, the largest grin splitting his face.

"Oh my goodness! Tell us about it!" Virgil gushed, happy for his friend.

"Okay thank you for asking because I was going to anyway," Thomas started pacing around as the others watched expectantly, "so I was feeling in a funk today, just not doing very well and decided to go to the mall. No clue why- just went. So I was wandering around doing pretty much nothing and trying to avoid awkward situations with the store employees- I am not good at avoiding awkwardness oh my goodness-"

"I thought this was about your soulmate?" Janus asked, interrupting the rambling story.

"Getting there. Anyway, so I was just sitting in the food court waiting for my order. Not even thinking about soulmates at all. But I checked my wrist and the countdown had changed! It didn't have years anymore it said 5 seconds! So I watched it countdown and looked up and saw  _ him _ !"

"Aww that sounds sweet!" Patton gushed, head resting on his hands as he listened. Everyone around the bonfire was smiling.

Thomas flapped his hands again, "I knoooow! I wanted to talk to him- I had to! Who knows when I'd meet him again if I wasn't supposed to meet him this time? I was a nervous wreck and ended up trying to approach like 3 times, ordered carrots I didn't want, hid in a plant, knocked over a trash can, and accidentally professed my love to a stranger in the bathroom. Nico ended up approaching me," a tear slipped out of his eye and down his cheek, "we talked for hours until the mall closed. I just… can't believe it's actually him!"

"That's wonderful, Thomas!" Emile stood and clapped his friend on the back. 

"Yeah, can he join us tonight?" Thomas asked hopefully, "I know none of you know him and I only just met him-"

"Of course he can!" Emile exclaimed.

"Okay, we'll be right back!" Thomas took off running back down the path without a moment's hesitation.

"Did he kidnap his soulmate from the mall, drag him to a park and then leave him in the car in the dark? Wow this Nico must be a saint to put up Thomas," Janus smirked, leaning into Patton's side. 

"I think it's sweet that he's excited and wants us to meet him!" Patton beamed.

"He could have just called to ask, or brought Nico with him instead of running off and leaving him alone," Logan pointed out.

"Exactly the point I wanted to make. See Logan, sometimes you are smart," Janus quipped. Logan rolled his eyes and ignored the insult for Patton's sake.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would have done in that kind of situation. I don't think I would've been able to approach my soulmate if he were a stranger," Virgil sighed, eyes returning to the fire after he checked his soulmark. And if he knew he was going to see Remus tonight, then Remus presumably knew as well… would Roman know?

Before long Thomas and Nico emerged from the path, hand in hand and both grinning like idiots. Nico appeared to be Hispanic, with bright pink streaks in his dark hair, wire rimmed glasses and a kind smile. He glanced around the circle and waved shyly.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you all. I'm Nico."

Remy gawked, "Thomas you lucky bastard! Oh my god!" Virgil jabbed him in the side with an elbow.

"Rem, be nice," he scolded. Virgil wasn't quite able to meet Nico's eyes for the blush on his cheeks. Thomas really was lucky.

"It's good to meet you too, Nico," Emile smiled warmly, "we're glad you could join us tonight!"

"Yeah, I've been visiting with some old friends. The whole trip was a bit unplanned so meeting Thomas was a pleasant surprise," Nico blushed and grinned at his soulmate. Thomas looked as though he were about to melt.

"He's going to be a song-writer after school. You guys should hear his work because it's beautiful," Thomas gushed, pulling Nico to sit on the log next to Emile.

"I mean I don't know if it's that good," Nico stammered.

"What did you two each first think when you noticed each other?" Patton was a teary-eyed mess as he watched the two.

"Radiant," Thomas replied breathlessly, grinning at Nico next to him.

Nico burst out laughing, "stop it! You're such a sap! I thought you were incredibly cute and absolutely my type before I noticed my mark at zeroes."

Patton squeaked, "that's so cute!" Janus moved to pat his knee while Logan moved his hand to rest on his back. The dual gestures took Patton by pleasant surprise.

"Imagine not having immediate problems with your soulmate," Virgil grumbled, hiding in his hood that he insisted on wearing despite the muggy warm night.

"Oh shut up, you know it's your fault," Remy scoffed, rolling his eyes at Virgil. Virgil glared back.

"Yeah, whatever," Virgil stared into the fire, regretting the decision to show up at all.

To clear the tension in the group, Logan cleared his throat and asked, "Nico, would you like us all to introduce ourselves?" 

"Oh, um, well Thomas already told me a lot about you all. You're Logan, right?" Nico nodded to Logan who nodded back in affirmation, "which means that's Patton and Janus. I don't know how you three work things out that's so inspiring!"

"We don't," Patton muttered before replacing his frown with a happy grin.

"Um, you're Emile," Nico looked at the man next to him.

"Yeppers! You're really good at this, Nico" he smiled warmly.

Nico looked relieved and peered across the circle to Virgil and Remy, "which means you two must be Virgil and Remus?"

Remy snorted, "oh he wishes I was. Nah, girl. I'm Remy. Remus isn't here yet because he's bringing birthday boy."

"Sorry, you two just seemed close like soulmates- I should shut up." 

"No, you did a great job, Nico," Thomas smiled reassuringly, "trust me, that was so good." 

A branch snapped from somewhere down the path and Nico jumped up, "that must be Roman and Remus, I'm going to make sure they find us okay!" and ran off down the path.

"Yikes," Janus spoke for everyone.

"It's not going badly!" Thomas protested, poking at the fire with a stick, "I think anyone would get overwhelmed meeting so many people…"

Nico took several deep breaths as he walked into the darkness. He really didn't want to screw this up for his soulmate but he really couldn't handle making things awkward. He thought he saw shadows moving down the path when one of them ran right into him.


	18. 6/3 11:45 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's Bonfire part 2. Roman gets his heart just a little crushed just as he's about to figure out who his soulmate is.

"What are we waiting for, Remus?" Roman whined as they sat in the car in the park parking lot. 

"Look, I know this isn't a surprise for you like it was supposed to be, but we're waiting for midnight so you definitely have your soul mark when we get there. I don't make the rules, I'm just the delivery boy," Remus grumbled. 

He checked the watch that was conveniently hiding his soul mark. He really didn't want to tip off Roman that Virgil would probably be there. Although, come to think of it, wearing the watch in the first place was a bit suspicious since he never wore one. Remus hoped that having everyone around would prevent the inevitable fight from turning deadly or dangerous. He was almost shocked Roman was still holding a grudge against his ex. It had been months after all and Remus couldn't find reason to be all that upset anymore.

But it didn't matter. He'd choose his brother over Virgil any day, right? He watched as Roman impatiently tapped on the door, peering out the window at a shadow in Thomas' car. The shadow had moved several times but it was too dark to make out who it was.

"Why'd Thomas leave them alone? Am I imagining that person in his car?" Roman asked almost rhetorically.

"Yup. You've finally followed me off the deep end, bro," Remus snorted in amusement.

" _ Wonderful _ . I kinda want to go over and say hi, figure out what's going on…" as Roman spoke Thomas re-emerged from the park woods and beckoned to the person in his car to join him. Roman could barely make out pink streaked hair and a pair of glasses in the moonlight before the stranger disappeared with Thomas in the woods.

"Damn, they're cute. Can't wait to meet them," Roman giggled, mind already hoping for the impossible. 

"Oh forget about it, Ro. If anything I'm making a move on sexy shadow man," Remus chuckled and ruffled Roman's hair.

"Oh come on, you already know your soulmate! Even if he's a dick you can't steal my chances!" Roman shook Remus off.

"Like how you tried to steal him from me?" Remus got quiet. Roman sat back in the seat, very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Look, if I had known I would have called it off immediately. You didn't deserve any of that fucking nonsense, Rem," Roman sighed heavily, "I just can't believe I thought he actually cared about me."

"Virgil was in love with you, Ro. Even when I tried to talk to him he insisted on not believing me because he wanted you. Doesn't excuse a damn thing but he did genuinely care about you. Which is more than I'll ever get to say," Remus' fingers itched to light up but he never let himself smoke around Roman. It wasn't about hiding so much as he knew Roman hated what smoking had done to their mother. He knew he should stop but didn't need the extra stress of withdrawal anytime soon.

"I think he cares about you too, Rem. Dad cleared out all the panicky texts you got that night but he tried to reach out to you before he ever called and woke me up. You probably wouldn't be here right now if he didn't care about you…" Roman spoke quietly, not wanting to remember that night.

"Maybe you're right, he's still a dick," Remus snorted to hide the way this revelation confused him about Virgil. The emo had tried to reach out to him? He'd acknowledged they were soulmates?

"I just feel so used and I don't want to forgive him for that."

"You don't have to forgive him. Or do forgive him so you can move forward and be happy with life. It's your choice. He's gonna suffer the consequences either way," Remus leaned back in the seat. It was almost midnight but he wanted to be sure they weren't too early.

"You're a dick when you're right."

"Thank you," Remus grinned at the backhanded compliment.

"What was it like?" Roman asked while staring out the front windshield.

"What was what like?" Remus replied.

"Getting your soulmark. Does it hurt? Do you feel pulled to the person it's counting down to?" Remus could hear the fear of the unknown in his brother's voice.

"No. You don't feel it at all. It just appears and the ink does it's thing for the rest of your life," Remus tried to be reassuring, "as for your soulmate, I think it's different for everyone. You're probably gonna be drawn like a moth to a bug zapper because you love so fast and so hard, dude. For me, I just knew even before my birthday that whoever it was wouldn't like me… and I was right. It hurt but I still want to give Virgil a chance…" Remus looked over at Roman to see him frowning, "but that's my choice and I'm gonna have to live with it. You get to decide. You could be like Remy and just decide to never meet them. There doesn't have to be a prince or princess waiting for you."

"But I want there to be someone. I want that happy whirlwind romance. I want someone who cares about me," Roman sounded way too dejected.

"Well don't look at me! I can't stand your ugly face!" Remus grinned wide, crinkling his nose as Roman punched his shoulder. He laughed softly and pushed him back before checking his wristwatch again. It was only a few seconds to midnight. He opened the car door, "yeah let's get going."

Roman hopped out of the car and glanced down at his wrist. It wasn't blank anymore and read 00:12:37. "Wait, wait, Rem. It really could be Thomas' friend… whoever my soulmate is, they're at the bonfire."

"No shit?" Remus walked over to look at the soulmark, "well an early congratulations to you, you lucky little twerp. I hope it is shadow man for your sake. I don't think Patton could handle anymore soulmates."

Roman grinned as they headed into the woods. It was difficult but he kept an eye on his timer as they got closer to the bonfire. He kept thinking about the pink-haired stranger and wondering how perfectly romantic it would be if they were the one. He was so enraptured with his fantasies that he didn't notice the person in the middle of the path until he bumped right into them.

"Oh gosh are you okay? I'm sorry I should have said something," Roman looked at his timer, currently counting down from 00:03:48 and looked up to see the pink-haired stranger.

"Oh no… it's not you…" Roman tried to swallow his shattered daydream and smiled at the stranger, "sorry, yeah I'm fine. I'm Roman. The shadow demon following me is my brother Remus."

"Ah, the man of the hour! I'm Nico," Nico held out a hand to Roman which he took and gave a quick handshake.

"Hi, stranger, I'm Remus. Local nightmare and crass comedian. What's your name and business?" Remus caught up.

"I'm Nico, Nico Flores. So you're Remus… Thomas and I met today and he wanted me to meet all of his friends. We thought we heard you guys so I decided to make sure you were alright finding the bonfire," Nico grinned softly in the moonlight, one hand rubbing his neck, "it's nice to meet you, Roman and Remus. I've already heard a lot about you two. My soulmate sure has some great friends."

They all started walking down the path again and Roman spoke up, "wait, you're Thomas' soulmate?"

"Yeah we met kinda on accident today." Nico blushed softly as they came in sight of the clearing, "I'm really excited to get to know him."

All three boys walked into the clearing, Roman staring down as the timer on his wrist counted down the last few seconds. He took a deep breath and looked up on cue.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" Roman practically screamed as he saw Virgil and Remy laughing over some shared joke. Virgil froze in place and everyone else turned to look at Roman with a range of expressions from fear to disbelief. Remy grabbed the back of Virgil’s hoodie as he tried to make a run into the woods, holding him in place.

"Uh, happy birthday? My present is that you get to beat me up?" Virgil said after he stopped struggling against Remy.

"Oh… is this like a thing?" Nico quickly backed away from Roman, joining Thomas on a log. He looked shell shocked by the abrupt change in tone for the group.

"It's a whole story but I'm sure Roman can be nice for one day if Virgil agrees to not antagonize him?" Thomas explained, raising his voice to direct the potential compromise to the two.

"But it's  _ my _ birthday! This isn't fair!" Roman pouted.

"I'll take care of him, Ro," Remus placed a hand on Roman’s shoulder before stalking over and grabbing Virgil by the arm and pulling him towards the path to the parking lot. 

"Remus, wait!" Emile yelled from his seat. No one stood to physically stop them and Remus just waved him off along with Virgil's protests.

Virgil stopped struggling once they were out of sight of the clearing, resigned to walking with Remus. Once they were out of earshot of the rest of the group, Remus stopped walking and let go of Virgil, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Look, I knew you were gonna do this, and I'm still baffled you thought it would be okay. You are a selfish bitch, Virgil," 

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot lately," Virgil sighed heavily, "and you're right. I got to see my friends- being around is just gonna upset his royal highness- I'm going home."

Remus grabbed him by the shoulder, "you're doing it again."

"Maybe selfish is all I know how to be. I just," he looked up to meet Remus' eyes and Remus almost thought he saw a tear glint in the scattered moonlight filtered through the leaves, "I don't know what I can do. So I'm going to go home and stop ruining Roman's birthday. I'm sorry. I can't fix this yet."

"You're never going to fix anything, Virgil-"

"I know," Virgil turned to keep walking down the path.

"Oh shut up and let me talk. You're never going to fix anything if you run the second you're challenged. Yeah, you need to acknowledge and correct your behavior but Roman needs to get his head out of his ass too," Remus was practically pleading.

"I'm not fighting him tonight," Virgil said in a flat voice.

"No one wants you two to fight. Am I the only one who remembers that you were literally best friends less than a year ago? I know this isn't the first fight you've had. So why aren't you working it out like last time?"

"Because we both almost lost you over my stupidity, Remus!" Virgil stood there, back to Remus, "believe it or not, that would have hurt both of us so deeply. You and Roman blame me, as you should. I-"

"You're wrong," Remus was quiet, "I'm done blaming you for my mental health issues. Dr. Bright has actually helped a lot and I think that's one of the biggest things she's helped me realize. I'm the one who was acting on my thoughts, not you, not Roman. Please don't blame yourself. I'm getting better. Slowly, but better."

"I'm still a selfish bitch," Virgil muttered, turning back towards the clearing.

"So be selfish a bit longer and have some fun tonight! It's fun to mess with Roman!" Virgil gave Remus a skeptical look, "you're not buying any of this- well fine just come back with me and act like I whipped you or something."

"What did you whip me with and was it intended as punishment?" Virgil smirked.

"Oh don't get me started down that path. I'm not fucking anyone in the woods just yet," Remus grinned.

"So you're not mad at me?" Virgil asked hopefully as they started walking back.

"Ehh, yes and no? You're still a dick," Remus shrugged.

"Gee thanks," Virgil sighed, shoulders slumping even further.

"But like… I'm gay. I like dicks," Remus winked and Virgil blushed, "so like… if you tried to apologize right now, I wouldn't really be able to accept it because you're still doing selfish things that hurt Roman, but I think you have potential to redeem yourself."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Virgil grimaced and gave Remus a thumbs up. They walked the rest of the way back in silence.

By the time they got back, Roman had taken Virgil's place next to Remy and was way too obviously flirting. Remy seemed to enjoy soaking in the attention and everyone else around the circle had relaxed and were talking in smaller side conversations. Virgil shrunk to the shadows, terrified Roman would start another fight and he'd be responsible for ruining the night again. 

Remus looked at the options and decided to join his brother and Remy on their log, much to Roman’s annoyance. Virgil crept around and sat on the ground next to Janus, hoping to keep the trio between him and Roman.

"Virgil, isn't the ground cold?" Janus looked down at him in amusement. Virgil just shrugged in response, "well, would you be a dear and pick up Stefanie for me?" Janus pointed and Virgil jumped back as a flash of black and yellow slithered through the leaves.

"Fuck! Why did you keep that thing??"

"Because she's my pet, Virgil! Just because she's not a cat or dog doesn't mean she's not lovable," Janus hissed back, scooping Stefanie up.

Virgil groaned and shifted away from them, hyper vigilant of anything else slithering through the leaves in the clearing.

Emile leaned over from his conversation with Thomas and Nico to offer Virgil a seat on their log which Virgil refused. 

"I'm too stressed to worry about actual chairs right now," he deflected while watching Remus and Remy messing with Roman. Everyone else seemed to be having a great time now.

"Look, I think Roman's pretty convinced he's found his soulmate," Emile pointed out, "I'm sure things will go back to normal for you two soon."

"Wait really? Remy? That-" Virgil couldn’t even think of a reason that wouldn't make sense. But it didn't sound like it would go well for Roman either. 

"Don't worry about it, Virgil. Let them figure it out. I'm sure you know it's never easy. Are you and Remus working things out?"

"Slowly," Virgil sighed, wrapping his arms around his knees, "thank you."

"Absolutely no problem," Emile gave him a smile and tuned back into the conversation with Nico and Thomas. The rest of the night was pretty fun for almost everyone as they laughed and told stories and made s'mores late into the night. 

Virgil ended up behind Roman and Remus as they all left the clearing in the woods behind.

"So he's definitely my soulmate but like how do I get him to date me?" Roman was far too excited about the discovery.

"I don't think Remy is the type to go steady, bro," Remus shrugged, less amused than he had been earlier in the night.

"Exactly, which is why I need a game plan!" Virgil took a deep breath and interjected himself into the conversation.

"I know you don't want my opinions but hear me out," Roman glared at him but didn't tell him to be quiet so Virgil pressed on, "try to convince him to be a summer fling. See if a few months dating your soulmate changes anything?" Roman looked thoughtful of the suggestion.

"You're pretty smart for an asshole, V. I'll try that," Roman smirked and turned to ignore him again. 

"You're welcome, prince charmless," Virgil muttered, thankful he'd finally gotten the chance to drive himself rather than catch a ride.

Remus glanced between his soulmate and his brother. Why did the right choice feel so wrong? The summer was not looking very promising.

Three weeks later, Remus received a single text at the stroke of midnight.

**V <3?:** happy birthday Rem :-]

**WatermelonSugarWhore:** thnx emo

**V <3?:** u have no idea… make it a good one!

At least Virgil had remembered him.


	19. 8/2 9:32 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Remus, Janus, and Virgil return to school for band camp. Roman still isn't ready to hear any apologies. Remus isn't sure who he's most upset with. Janus is tired of the drama despite causing more than his fair share with Logan. Senior year very quickly goes off the rails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for mentions of cults, fighting, descriptions of blood and injuries, queerphobic comments, capslock

"Okay so how many instruments do you want me playing this year?" Remus stared at Director Gabor in disbelief.

"We have no baritones at all. I'm asking a few trumpets and trombones if they'll switch but I need an upperclassman to keep a franken-section under control." 

"And you thought  _ I _ was the man for the job? Wait where do tuba and trombone fit in with this?" Remus tried to wrap his head around the situation. This was definitely going to be an  _ interesting _ band camp and marching season if he had any form of authority.

"We can have a sousaphone in the stands so you can play pep tunes the way you're used to, especially with all the freshmen in that section they're going to need the help."

"Yeah okay I can work with that," Remus conceded.

"During the show, we have a trombone solo I want you to play. It's not going to sound right on baritone so we'll have you switch to play it," the director gave him a hard stare, "look this is only a problem because so many juniors and seniors quit low brass this year."

"Alright, just… do me a favor and do not ask Roman to be in my section," Remus agreed and was relieved when Mr. Gabor nodded.

"Yeah, no I don't think siblings in the same section is a good idea if I can help it. Not that either of you has ever caused me problems," Mr. Gabor replied sarcastically and laughed, shooing Remus off to get ready for the first rehearsal of the summer.

Section leader was not a responsibility Remus ever thought he'd have, but damn it he was going to enjoy his reign of terror. Grinning widely he went to find a baritone in the lockers, close to where several trumpets were standing around talking instead of getting ready for the day.

"He looks like a fricken KISS reject. Like god, did no one ever tell you your foundation is supposed to match your skin tone, Peter Crisis?" Remus couldn't help overhearing Roman's obnoxiously pitched laugh and cruel comment. He was confused by the insults until he caught a glimpse of the drumline taking a break from their morning sectionals before full band practice. Virgil had apparently gone fully emo over the summer, with black ripped skinny jeans, a My Chemical Romance tee shirt, starkly pale foundation, heavy black eyeshadow under his eyes and thick purple eyeliner. Remus was simultaneously confused, intrigued, and a little turned on. But mostly he was pissed off.

"Cut the bullshit, Roman."

"What? I can't complain about my ex?" Roman scoffed, hands on his hips, tank top showing off the results of regular trips to the gym that summer. 

"Complaining is one thing. You're just… you're just a bully, Ro. And I'm not gonna let you bully him," Remus kept his voice low but the accusation landed hard.

"What?! How can you say that about me? You're really taking his side after everything he did to you?" Roman gasped in mockery.

"Your boy toy wore off on you way too much, Roman. No one is gonna respect you as a gossipy bitch! Don't act like you're mad on my behalf, you vapid, conniving, dickwad!" Remus was dangerously close to shouting. He turned to find his seat and plan out all the crazy shit he was going to make his section do.

"I don't like you!" Roman yelled after him, the words dying on his lips as the meanness of Remus' insults sunk in. Remus couldn't be right about this, but if he was…

Remus sat with his instrument, reading through the music and fingering along to get an idea of how it would go. Almost absent-mindedly he pulled out a stick of deodorant and took a bite to help calm himself down. He looked at the chewed-up stick. Perhaps he could recreate the deodorant cult, this time as the leader. 

"Remus, what are you eating?" Janus' silvery voice interrupted Remus' thoughts.

"You know exactly what. What do you want?" Remus didn't even bother looking up.

"Can I hire you as a hitman? Logan has been driving me crazy all summer," Janus slumped into the seat next to Remus, "what's with the pregnant trumpet?"

Remus looked over with a tight grin, "I get to be section leader, Jan. And the first thing I'm doing is restarting the cult from the hospital."

"Ah, so what about Logan? How much to make him 'disappear' for good?" Janus grinned.

"Go ask my brother. He's dumb enough to do it for free," Remus smiled, "maybe they'll take each other out and we'll both have one less problem."

Janus frowned, "has it been that bad of a summer? Are you doing okay?"

Remus waved him off, "don't worry about me. Dr. Bright has me on antidepressants. Roman just decided to become an unforgivable jerk like his fucking soulmate, and surprise surprise! Remy didn’t like that. Now Roman doesn't know how to turn it off and I swear I'm trying so hard to not beat him to a pulp."

"That sounds… difficult," Janus mused.

"Tell me about it. You better get your sax, dude. It's like five minutes to start," Remus reminded him and Janus just laughed.

"Since when are you the one who cares about rules? You sold out to the Man for a title, Landry," the familiar voice came from behind them. Remus turned to see Virgil standing there with shoulders hunched. 

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Janus stood, "Remus, at least consider my offer."

"Not on your life, Double D," Remus smirked and turned back to Virgil, "hey."

"Hey."

"It's been a while. You look good. I like the eyeshadow… and like… everything- you look good."

"And you look happier," Virgil's eyes darted around the room, "I… overheard what you said to Roman."

"Damn. Sorry," Remus sighed.

"No, thank you. I'll ah… leave you alone now," Virgil turned to leave but Remus grabbed his arm.

"Can we talk after camp today?" Remus asked earnestly.

"No can do, percussion has a… sectional practice." It wasn’t a good lie but Remus wasn't about to challenge him.

"Can we talk soon? Please? I fucking missed you, fifty shades of black," Virgil snorted at the nickname and saluted before walking off back towards the percussion.

By lunch, Remus was drunk with power over the baritone section. He'd even convinced one of the freshmen to try deodorant during sectional rehearsal. This was going to be a great marching season if nothing spectacularly bad happened. 

Janus wasn't convinced by the whispers of an extra percussion sectional after band camp. Frankly, he didn't think that section would voluntarily work harder than needed, and the nervous energy as they all slipped out of the band room after rehearsal was frankly very suspicious. 

It didn't take much to figure out where the section was headed in groups of two and three. Janus managed to tail the last few to the school weight room. None of them had brought drumsticks or practice pads which just cemented his suspicions. Hiding in the doorway he listened and watched as Patrick took to the center of the group.

"Alright, you all know what this is. I've been planning this all summer and it's going to be foolproof. Percussion Fight Club is officially in session!" He was met with scattered applause. He continued with renewed confidence, "you all know the movie rules. Anyone squeals and I will personally find you and make you regret life."

Virgil, sitting off to the side on a bench press, snorted and rolled his eyes. Patrick focused in, stalking up close to him. Virgil refused to even flinch.

"You find that funny, emo wannabee?"

"Just finish your pretty little speech, Pat," Virgil and waved him off. Patrick growled and continued pacing, going over the rules. Janus was rather confused that Virgil would get involved with something so incredibly boneheaded but kept watching. So far it was only talking.

"Alright, let's get started. I think Virgil already volunteered himself to go first," Patrick smirked, pulling off his shirt and flexing.

Virgil shrugged and stood. The other percussionists formed a fairly tight circle around the two boys as they paced around each other. Patrick threw the first punch, it missed as Virgil ducked quickly but the second punch connected with Virgil's shoulder. Virgil struck back with a fire in his eyes, cutting up into Patrick's stomach. They continued to circle, each looking for openings. Vigil landed a solid hit to Patrick's cheek with a sickening crunch but Patrick managed to connect with Virgil's nose and the fight quickly went downhill from there. Patrick used Virgil's break in concentration to sweep his legs and knock him to the ground. Once Virgil hit the mat Janus ran, hoping it wasn't too late to get help.

Roman and Remus stood on the curb in silence waiting for their dad. Roman had his trumpet case packed into a drawstring bag while Remus was stuck lugging both the baritone and trombone with him.

"You know you could help me carry these," Remus grumbled.

"Nah. I'm a bully, remember?" Roman examined his nails, not giving Remus even the satisfaction of visual acknowledgment.

"Stuck up brat."

"Rude ass thot."

"Boys, you're both pretty. Remus, we have a situation," Janus panted, running up to them out of breath.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy hating my brother?" Remus gave Roman a withering glance as the younger brother gasped at the offense.

"Well your boyfriend is gonna be black and blue if you don't help me break up percussion fight club," Janus spat out.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Remus countered.

"You're going to let Virgil get beaten to death while fighting me over semantics? Patrick is going to kill him!" Remus inhaled sharply and glanced at Roman.

"Serves him fucking right," Roman grumbled.

"Fuck you, bro. Where is he, Jan?" Remus made his choice and grabbed the trombone case, dropping his backpack next to the baritone and running after Janus who took off back toward the school without a word. 

Roman stared hard after them before picking up the bag and instrument case and following after them, considerably slower but keeping them in sight. 

Janus pointed to the weight room and Remus charged in without a second thought and a roar of anger. Most of the percussionists in the circle scattered as soon as they noticed him. Patrick and Virgil however were oblivious, the latter pinned to the ground as the former punched mercilessly over and over again, a wicked grin splitting his face. Patrick never saw the trombone case coming before it connected with that sadistic smile, knocking him off his victim and several feet back on the floor.

"How dare you?? HOW DARE YOU?" Remus screeched, slamming the case down into the bully's ribs several times. Any stragglers who hadn't run when he charged in took the opportunity to run now. Patrick whimpered, blood running from his nose.

"Remus! Enough!" Janus yelled from the door.

Remus growled and decked Patrick in the eye one more time for good measure before standing and whirling around to see Virgil laying on the ground, in too much pain to move.

"Virgil!" He tossed aside the trombone and dropped to his knees next to his soulmate, "no no no no, come on Virgil talk to me."

Virgil coughed and groaned. Remus' anger turned to panic and he quickly scooped the boy into his arms. Why did Virgil feel so light? 

Janus picked up the trombone case and followed Remus as he carried Virgil carefully out into the hallway. Roman stood in the hallway, awkward but there. His face went pale seeing Virgil limp in Remus' arms.

"Ro, can you see if the nurse is in the office?" Remus pleaded, shifting to keep Virgil supported. Roman nodded and ran off toward the school office.

"Come on Virge, Patrick ain't that tough. You gotta be okay," Remus went as fast as he could following Roman. Janus slipped into the restroom, determined to clean up any evidence from the instrument case.

"Put me down," Remus stopped, not sure he'd heard the whisper.

"Virgil?" He looked down to his soulmate’s face, his own taut with concern.

"I said, put me down, low brass scum," Virgil cracked a smile, wincing in pain as he tried to shift himself out of Remus' hold.

"I think not, idiot drummer boy," Remus felt a tear of relief slip down his cheek and continued on to the office.

"What happened to P-"

"Don't worry, you'll be back on your feet for the funeral," Remus cut him off just as they reached the office. Roman stood there holding open the door as the school nurse came out to meet them. Remus had never seen his brother look as scared or concerned as he was now- even his acting wasn't this convincing. 

"Oh my, what happened?" the nurse balked, seeing the cuts and bruises already welling up on Virgil’s face.

"Patrick started a fight club," Remus answered, "he's probably going to need medical attention too."

"Oh dear lord, the school year hasn't even begun. Go ahead and set him down in my office, carefully. Roman, do you know where the other boy is?" Roman nodded and led the nurse back to the weight room.

"Why did you pull him off me?" Virgil asked as Remus carried him into the nurse's office. 

"Why'd you even go to that stupid club?" Remus countered, setting him down gently.

"It's not exactly been a great summer," Virgil winced and felt along his sides, "I guess I wanted to make someone else feel my pain. You don't have to say it- I know I'm an idiot. I don't think he broke any bones, just bruised as hell."

"Yeah, you look like hell," Remus grinned, brushing dyed black bangs out of Virgil’s face.

"I'd rather go to hell than be in purgatory," Virgil replied softly.

"Pull this pin, let this world explode," Remus replied, looking up as Janus entered the office, setting the trombone down with the other cases and book bags.

"No one saw anything. We found Patrick and Virgil beaten up badly and abandoned by whoever did it, right?" Janus looked at the other two pointedly.

"What's the worst they do? Expel me for protecting my soulmate? They already tried that on me and I'm still here," Remus scoffed. 

"I think Janus has a point, Rem," Virgil countered, "no one is going to admit they were there or saw what happened. They can only prove Patrick and I fought. I'll get suspended, but-"

"Look, I'm not a good liar," Remus admitted, keeping an eye on the hallway.

"So leave it to me," Janus insisted just before Roman and the nurse came back with Patrick limping between them.

"He's the one who did this! Beat me up and left me to die," Patrick spat at Remus, a tooth flying out of his mouth to the bloodied boy's shock.

"Actually I saw Patrick throw the first unprovoked punch. I'd say anyone retaliating was in self-defense," Janus spoke up from the corner. The nurse looked at Virgil who shrugged toward Janus and nodded.

"Starting an illegal fight club when you can't take a punch yourself was a very foolish thing to do," the nurse chided while helping Patrick up onto the other examination table, "of course we'll have to get the authorities involved as well as Mr. Scott."

Patrick balked, "now we don't need to do that…"

"I'm afraid we do, assault and battery is a misdemeanor," the nurse carried on in a sing-song voice.

Virgil sat up with a groan, "I don't think I have any broken bones; can I leave now?"

"Absolutely not. Both of you have to be reported. Did you think any of you were walking out of here without accounting for yourselves?" they smirked at the disbelieving and pained looks across the room.

Roman sighed heavily, "I'll tell dad we're gonna be late."

"Lovely. Good going, Pat," Janus scowled at the percussionist.

"Fuck you too, Two-Faced freak!" Patrick was unprepared for the double hiss from both Virgil and Janus, "you fucking queers are so weird!"

Remus' fingers twitched as he restrained himself from strangling him right then and there. The nurse looked between each of the boys and made an executive decision.

"Everyone who isn't physically injured sits out there until we get this sorted out. Shoo!" they pointed to the main office waiting area and Roman, Remus, and Janus begrudgingly complied. Patrick smirked as they walked out until he caught Virgil's eye and saw the same fire that had knocked out his tooth.

Mr. Scott was not amused by the situation at all. Roman was able to plead non-involvement and Janus managed to talk his way out of punishment by supplying a  _ completely accurate _ account of events. Patrick was suspended for starting the club and instigating the fight.

Virgil and Remus each got an in-school suspension for the first two weeks of classes, Virgil for participating in fight club and Remus because he wasn't able to convincingly deny beating up Patrick, even in defense. 

Director Gabor was absolutely furious as rumors about fight club spread around the band the next day, and even more pissed off at the suspensions. Remus and Virgil soon found their sentences reduced to one week with an exception for attending band rehearsals. They could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whump! >:D  
> way too many parts of this chapter are based on a true story.


	20. 8/3 12:37 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time these boys talked to each other.

Roman, Janus, Remus, and Virgil all sat together during lunch break the next day. Virgil hadn't done a very good job covering up his black eye or the bruises on his arms, but most people who hadn't seen the fight assumed he was the one who broke Patrick's jaw. Remus didn't even try to correct them. Virgil probably did it anyway.

The four sat eating packed lunches in silence until Janus spoke up, "you three need to talk."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Virgil muttered.

"So do it now," Janus commanded, ignoring the glares the others were giving him, "I don't want to go back for senior year with you all being insufferable and oblivious about each other. So just straighten this all out."

"We can't," Remus replied darkly, meeting Roman's eye with a quick wink.

"And why not?" Janus practically threw his sandwich in frustration.

"We're gay," Roman and Virgil replied simultaneously before looking at each other and bursting out laughing.

Janus closed a fist in front of his lips, "Woo okay I cannot with you! I'm going to eat with my section." He grabbed the rest of his lunch and stood to find the saxes.

"Byyye Jannie," Remus laughed and waved as he left.

"I mean, he's right. I need to apologize to both of you," Virgil started as their laughter died down.

"Shut up, emo. I missed you," Roman tried to wave off the emotional speech, "if anything I need to apologize for my behavior."

"You both better fucking apologize!" Remus said around a bite of apple.

Virgil looked side eyed at Remus with a smirk before turning his full attention back to Roman, "look, you're my best friend, Ro. I should have told you the moment I realized I got it wrong. Which actually took a couple months, but regardless I shouldn't have hid it from you when I found out. I was… selfish about you and didn't really care if we weren't soulmates- I was in love and wanted you anyway. But that's something you should have known... I'm sorry for lying to you."

Roman blushed and reached out to grab his arm, "and I'm sorry too for my over reactions-"

"You wouldn't be the Prince without them," Virgil interrupted with a grin.

"Shut up! I didn't interrupt you. I just- I shouldn't have assumed the worst of you, no matter how upset I was. So I'm sorry," Roman grinned sheepishly, "friends?"

"Ah you're good Princey. I deserved it," Virgil smirked, utterly relieved to have his best friend back.

"Great! Now kiss!" Remus said while taking another bite of his apple.

"What? No!"

"Hell no."

"Why not? You were all about it before you started fighting," Remus snickered as Roman punched him playfully in the shoulder.

Virgil blushed and hid behind his bangs, "yeah no. Never again. Ro, you're a fine kisser but noooo."

"I'd rather kiss Remy anyway," Roman laughed.

"Dude you have to tell me all about that later. Is it going well?" Virgil smiled, hopeful for Roman.

"Well actually-" Roman started.

"HEY BAND!" The field commander bellowed from the front of the room.

"Hey What?" came the somewhat unenthusiastic reply.

"Be lined up in 5 minutes! Or Else," she turned with a smug grin as the band grumbled, packing away lunches and finding instruments and music and water bottles.

* * *

"It's only been two days of Band Camp and I feel like I could sleep for the rest of the summer," Roman stretched with a yawn as he and Remus waited for their dad to pick them up.

"Yeah. Really wish you hadn't wrecked my car. We could be home by now," Remus groaned.

"Wellll that's what you get for letting me drive…" Roman chuckled nervously.

"I thought Remy was driving. I wouldn't- whatever. Just wish Dad would hurry up."

"Hey, you guys want a ride home?" Roman and Remus both looked up at Virgil, keys in his hands. 

Roman looked at his brother then back to Virgil and smiled, "go ahead, I'll wait for Dad," he said just loud enough for Remus to hear.

"Huh? He offered for both of us," Remus squinted at Roman, confused.

"I'm nobody's third wheel. Rip to you but I'm different," Roman grinned, grabbing the trombone case from Remus' hand, "go, we'll get the instruments. I'm sure Dad and I will beat you home anyway."

Remus smiled at his little brother, shrugged his backpack over his shoulder and walked over to Virgil.

"What? Roman too good for us?" Virgil smirked, glancing between the two brothers.

"He wants to wait," Remus shrugged, "can I still get a ride?"

Virgil nodded and started walking towards the parking lot with Remus following. Roman waved as they left, chuckling to himself.

"I thought you were scared shitless of driving," Remus grinned as they walked up to the car.

"Well, having independent transportation has its perks, Virgil grinned, unlocking the car and throwing his stuff in the back seat. Remus tossed his own bag in the passenger's seat before turning back to face Virgil, leaning on the door.

"So…"

"I'm listening." 

"I have been… a shitty soulmate and a worse friend," Virgil couldn’t bring himself to meet Remus' eyes.

"I'd say we're even, what with yesterday," Remus countered, "so you can cut the sappy bullshit."

"No, you deserve an apology and you're going to get one if I have beat myself up to do it," Virgil shook his head.

"You already tried getting beat up," Remus snorted. Virgil chuckled and leaned against the car next to Remus, staring at the pavement.

"I- well- I was incredibly selfish. I pretty much led you on for a whole month. That was so wrong…" Virgil gulped.

"I know you didn't ask to get stuck with me," Remus kicked at the loose gravel in the parking lot.

Virgil looked up suddenly, "that's the thing, I'm not stuck. I know I was really testy as your little brother's annoying friend who was around all the time-"

Remus laughed, "I swear you only agreed to play the Knight so you could beat me with sticks."

"Oh man that game. Well if the Duke weren't so evil… it wouldn't have been as fun," Virgil smiled at the memory, "yeah, I definitely preferred Roman as my friend back then, but I… I can't tell you how much I've missed you since school ended."

"Missed me?" Remus' tone was oddly serious and quiet.

"Yeah, you're clever and unpredictable and you push me past my comfort zone like I haven't built three foot walls around what I like to shut out everything else," Virgil brushed his hair out of his eyes as Remus looked up to meet them.

"Guess I came in like a wrecking ball- just be glad I wasn't naked," Remus smiled softly.

"I mean there was that one time…" Virgil’s cheeks reddened at the memory.

"All you saw was my ass. Which has definitely gotten fatter since then."

"Oh my god, this is more off track than a YouTuber's apology video," Virgil groaned. He reached over to grab Remus' soul marked wrist, holding it so that both of their timers were visible. He winced at the scars on Remus' wrist but traced over the V shape with his thumb, "I know we can't start over, but can we try again? I am so sorry I didn’t choose you. Especially when you were willing to choose me over your safety. I put you through so much shit and I am so so sorry. I want to try to be the soulmate you need, one who appreciates you for who you are-"

"I said cut the sappy bullshit, Emo," Remus pulled his arm away and Virgil looked up, mind racing to figure out what he said wrong. Before he could land on any one of the several mistakes he probably made, Virgil found himself being pulled into a tight hug. After a moment of tense confusion he hugged Remus back, burying his face into the older boy's shoulder.

"I missed you too," Remus spoke softly even though they were the only ones left in the parking lot, "I missed your pale face, sarcastic comments, the way you over analyze everything that I wouldn't even think about once. Hell, I missed having someone to talk to who wanted to listen to my demented ideas." 

Virgil's voice was cracked and muffled, "I'm sorry."

"C'mon let's get you home before you start crying and ruin that sexy makeup," Remus pulled away from the hug, peering into Virgil’s smirking face.

"Horny bastard," Virgil chuckled with no real malice in his voice, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Emo nightmare," Remus replied just as affectionately.

"Can we take this slow? I don't know if I'm ready for dating right now…" Virgil asked hesitantly. It felt like far too much to ask of Remus after everything. 

"Absolutely. Slow and easy like a virgin," Remus winked, "and even though it doesn't need to be said, I forgive you," he pulled Virgil into another hug that felt safe, warm, strong, and right.


	21. 10/29 10:47 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has an interesting group date planned, but he and Virgil may be the only two who actually have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for descriptions of blood and gore
> 
> Happy Halloween!

"Hey, stranger, you busy tonight?" Virgil spun around at the unexpected voice behind him.

"Fuck! Remus, don't do that to me!" he hit the grinning boy on the shoulder, "you know I don't like that!"

"Awww but you have a built in warning system for me. I should get a free pass," Remus giggled and stepped closer, "so, are you busy tonight?"

"We have a game. We're both busy," Virgil rolled his eyes and turned back to his locker, trying to switch out the books he'd need for the next class.

"I meant after the game," Remus leaned on the locker next to Virgil’s, "although if you can't handle me sneaking up on you, maybe a haunted house wouldn't be a good idea."

"Wait, a haunted house?" Virgil's curiosity was piqued. He loved the idea in theory but had never tried to go to one.

"Yeah, I was gonna get Ro and Rem to come with, and if we find a few more people- like Pat and company- sign up for an escape room too," Remus grinned, knowing he had Virgil hooked.

"Ah so a group outing, not a-"

"Oh I am absolutely asking you to go with me as a date," Remus interrupted, "they say fear and excitement are two sides of the same brain chemical. Plus I think it would be really fun to go… together… so I can protect you from all the creeps."

"So your idea of a date is trying to scare me into your pants?" Virgil smirked as he shut his locker and faced his soulmate.

Remus tapped his nose, "exactly! Look, I'm not trying to rush you, but it's been three months and we've been on five dates," he held up the corresponding numbers of fingers for emphasis, "I'm  _ starving. _ "

"Then it's a date," Virgil grinned, slightly flushed. Glancing up and down the hall, he quickly leaned in and pecked Remus on the cheek, "go get to class I'll see you at lunch if you're so hungry," he smirked and turned to walk to his own class. Remus stood there flustered for a moment but was startled back to reality by the bell declaring him late to class.

Remus found Virgil chatting with Patton in the lunchroom, quickly taking the seat next to him, "'sup bitches?"

"Hey, Rem. Patton, you can convince them right? Like an escape room has to be right up their alley," Virgil barely glanced at Remus before returning to his plea with Patton. Remus scowled but started to unpack his unidentifiable lunch anyway.

"But what if  _ they _ don't want to do a haunted house?" Patton asked nervously, picking at this thermos of soup.

"I mean I guess five is a good team for an escape room but do you really want to fifth wheel a double date? Especially with as… couple-y Roman and Remy tend to be… it'll be more fun with everyone," Virgil replied earnestly. Remus snorted at Virgil’s obliviousness to Patton's actual issue.

"It's not a big deal if you don't want to go, Patpat," Remus grinned and shuffled through his food, "Virgil, can I steal yours? Roman tried to cook last night and Dad forced me to bring leftovers."

Virgil chuckled and pushed his tray over to Remus, grabbing a bag of chips off it for himself. He turned back to Patton, "please? I'm begging you, pops."

Patton grinned, trying to hide his discomfort, "sure kiddo, I'll talk to them and let you know before Band, okay?"

"You're the best!" Virgil held his hand up for a high five which Patton accepted with a wide smile. Virgil turned to see Remus had already finished about half of his lunch, "woah you weren't kidding about starving."

"Oh don't worry I still want to eat your ass," Remus replied as if that were the most normal thing in the world. Virgil's ears went bright red as his makeup covered most of the searing heat radiating from his face. Patton bit his fist to keep from laughing wildly at the awkwardness.

Virgil stammered hard, letting purple and black bangs fall over his face before he was able to respond, "I will end you! Why at lunch?"

"What? It's true. Pat knows I'm like this. What's to hide?" Remus shrugs and takes another bite of Virgil’s sandwich, "you sure you only want the chips?"

"I'm not even sure I want them anymore," Virgil groaned and tossed them back on the tray.

"Thanks babe, I owe you an edible meal for this," Remus grinned, tearing into the bag of chips.

"Wait for it," Virgil muttered to himself.

"I might even let you lick my-" 

"There it is," Virgil rolled his eyes with a small smile. At least he knew Remus wasn't spiraling downward when he got like this. Virgil patted Remus' leg under the table and turned his attention back to Patton, "so how are you liking Physics?"

"I love it! So much better than Chemistry! I think Lo's a bit frustrated that I don't need as much help as last year though," Patton grinned genuinely, excited about a science he could actually understand.

They kept talking until the bell rang for their next class, Virgil stealing bits of his own food back from Remus. Civics was the usual nightmare but afterwards he found Patton waiting for him by the water fountain near the band room.

"We'll be there tonight," Patton worried the sleeves of his pumpkin kitten sweater, "you were right, they're both very excited about the escape room…"

"Awesome! It's a home game so we should all be able to meet up here at like 9 PM," Virgil grinned as Janus and Remus came walking from Biology together.

"If he didn't want zombie jokes he shouldn't have scheduled a dissection this close to Halloween!" Remus smacked a passing sophomore as he gestured. Janus just shook his head.

"Remus, what you call a joke, others would call traumatizing," Janus responded, eyes lighting up as he spotted Patton and hurried over to him.

"But I want to finish! It's not fair!" Remus harrumphed and leaned on Virgil, "so Jan said he wants to come."

"I did. And I presume Logan’s coming too?" Janus asked Patton with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Yes indeed, we're all going tonight. How fun! I've got to get to class- have fun in Band," Patton planted a quick kiss on Janus' cheek before turning to leave quickly.

"I cannot believe that Remy actually said yes!" Roman practically shouted coming up the hall and throwing his arms around Janus and Remus, "this is going to be So much Fun!"

"Excellent, stop touching me," Janus shrugged Roman off, turning towards the band room. Virgil snickered and wrapped an arm around Remus' waist as Roman ran after Janus. 

Remus looked down at him surprised, "hello there."

"What? We have a date tonight. Can't I be a little affectionate?" Virgil smirked and started walking toward the band room, holding his hand out behind him for Remus to grab. Remus didn't hesitate, gladly following his soulmate to class.

* * *

Roman stood shivering in the cold. Everyone else got to huddle with their soulmates but Remy was nowhere to be found. He checked his mark again. 00:03:15 "hurry up you- grrrr," he growled, only a bit annoyed by the others grouped together and talking in hushed voices. He wished they'd include him but he wasn't about to interrupt. Everyone but Patton knew Logan and Janus were ever only a breath away from exploding at each other. And from the looks of it, Remus was finally making progress with Virgil- which Roman sorely needed him to do so he'd shut up about how little he was making.

Roman was not the most charitable person, but he liked to think he had some capacity for empathy. Especially since it was partially his fault for making dating Virgil look easy.

Roman checked his soulmark almost obsessively until Remy's car pulled into the parking lot. He smiled brightly as his soulmate rolled down the window, a Starbucks latte in hand, "what up bitches? Get in we're gonna wreck this shit!"

Roman raced around to the passenger's seat as Janus, Patton, and Logan climbed in the backseat.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there!" Virgil called as he and Remus turned toward his car.

"Girl, you better be right behind us," Remy gave them a pointed look that set Remus cackling.

"Remy, shut up! You're gonna spook Virgil and I'm the one who has to live with Remus," Roman groaned.

"Good to see you too, Princess. It's been too long," Remy turned and gave Roman a long coffee flavored kiss. Roman blushed, his apprehension and annoyance quickly forgotten. Patton cooed at them from the back seat while Logan and Janus both displayed different degrees of discomfort, "mmm. Missed that. Let's get going," Remy grinned and shifted into drive, peeling out of the parking lot with Virgil's car following at a more cautious pace behind them.

"So how's college?" Roman asked a little too brightly.

"Oh my gawd I haven't told you about Damien! He's sooo cute, girl you would not believe," Remy gushed.

"Oh? Damien? What happened to Caleb?" Roman's voice was high pitched through his smile. Janus could practically feel how upset Roman was from his seat in the back. He shared a glance with Patton.

"Oh gawd Caleb was like three weeks ago, keep up, babe," Remy laughed, oblivious to Roman's discomfort.

"What about your classes?" Roman tried to redirect the conversation, embarrassed his friends in the back could hear.

"Terrible. I'm probably gonna drop out if I don't fail out," Remy groaned.

"No you should keep working babe! You can do it! What's the point if you end up quitting?" Roman tried to encourage him.

"Frat boys. If they haven't had their gay awaken yet, I am there with the Rem-edy," Remy laughed more, unaware that everyone else in the car was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Roman, I was under the impression that you and Remy were dating," Logan asked softly.

"Ah, it's more like casually going on dates, not going 'steady' as you put it, Gramps," Roman chuckled nervously, wanting the conversation to change to anything else.

"Yeah, like an open relationship so he can go out with cute girls, guys, and others whenever he wants," Remy replied before taking a sip of coffee.

"And you're okay with that, Roman?" Patton asked. It seemed to go against everything he knew about his friend.

"Yeah!" Roman's voice cracked. Janus squeezed Patton's hand with their signal for a lie. They'd developed it so Janus could help Patton spot others' deceptions, although he hardly needed to point this one out.

"Oh, well if you two have it all worked out together, I think that's wonderful," Janus had to restrain himself from facepalming at Patton's guilt trip. And he thought he was the insensitive one.

The rest of the ride was mostly quiet, the three in the back making whispered comments that Roman was sure were all about him. In reality they were discussing the escape room and trying to avoid the awkwardness of the two soulmates up front.

Remy pulled into the parking lot of the Haunted House attraction and escape room and everyone piled out of the car. It was only a minute before Virgil and Remus pulled up next to them, speakers blaring "Teenagers" by MCR. The two practically fell out of the car laughing and still jamming out to the song after the radio shut off.

Remus took one look at the somber group from the other car and blurted out, "I thought the dead people were inside! C'mon let's go!" and grabbed Virgil's hand, pulling him along toward the main ticket office.

For the Friday night before Halloween, the line was incredibly short and soon they all had their tickets for the haunted house.

"Don't worry, I signed us up online for the escape room. We've got like two hours until our spot," Virgil grinned, excited with nervous energy.

"You signed us up for midnight?" Patton asked incredulously.

"Yeah it was the only time slot left. And it’s Halloween, the point is to stay out late," Virgil pointed out.

"Don't worry Patton. I'm sure we'll solve the room quickly," Logan reassured him as they walked to the entrance of the haunted house. The line outside was a bit longer and they all filled in at the end of it.

Once again, Roman found himself cold while everyone else was cuddling close for warmth in the night. Except Remy who was clutching his latte like it was gold. Roman tried to scoot a few steps closer to his soulmate but stopped dead when Remy gave him a look over his aviators.

"Yes? What's up?" 

"Aren't you cold out here?" Roman asked, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Duh, it's late October. What did you expect? Mid 70s?" Remy scoffed and poked Roman in the shoulder, "damn girl, you're a block of ice!"

Janus tried very hard to not look like he was laughing at Roman. It was just so painful to watch. 

Logan gave Janus a look full of contempt. Roman's plight was painful to watch and it certainly wasn't funny to see his friend being used so badly.

Roman gave up, "can you please hug me so I don't die waiting in line to be scared to death?"

"Oh why didn't you say so?" Remy exclaimed much too loudly, opening his arms for Roman who gladly stepped in close.

"Oh… oh they need an intervention don't they?" Virgil whispered to Remus who only nodded in response. Remus wasn't about to complain since Virgil hadn't been this open to physical affection from him ever. Of course he was worried about Roman but there wasn't much they could do without causing a scene.

The line moved forward and the group soon found themselves presenting their tickets at the front door.

"Be sure to follow the arrows. Groups of 4 or less per room. Don't touch the ghouls and monsters, they won't physically hurt you. Please listen to any instructions from anyone wearing an orange wristband," the ticket taker sounded bored out of their mind as he explained the rules. Everyone nodded and Virgil saluted. 

"I guess we're first Virgie," Remus grinned, pulling Virgil ahead as the attendant of the first room waved them in. Virgil giggled, terrified already.

The other five waited in the lobby for their signals to go in.

"I doubt this will be very frightening. Everything is either an effect or an actor. The supernatural is superficial after all," Logan smirked. Patton leaned on his shoulder, not wanting the others to see just how terrified he was of this experience. He really didn't want to be here but once Janus and Logan heard about the escape room he knew he was trapped. 

"Well, the haunt is more about the experience than deconstructing the performance," Janus replied, annoyed Patton was turning to Logan for comfort at the moment. He lightly squeezed Patton's hand just once and smiled when Patton squeezed back. 

"So, what's the craziest shit you've ever seen from a group?" Roman watched, mortified as Remy started trying to charm the front door attendant just as the other three were ushered into the first room. Luckily the man just gave Remy a bored look and rolled his eyes. "Boo you whore. Fine. Time to wreak havoc."

Roman sighed as Remy took his hand and winked at the first room attendant as she checked and sent them in after the others.

Virgil gripped Remus' hand tightly, every nerve on edge as they walked into the first room. The theme was apparently a zombie classroom, several children covered in blood and oozing wounds sat at desks, white pupiless eyes unblinking. The arrows on the floor led them right through the desks.

"Oh my god oh my god no," Virgil pressed tighter to Remus as they stepped forward slowly.

"I'm here. They're just kids, Virgil," Remus chuckled, enjoying the gory makeup and affects. They walked through the desks and the children all turned in sync to watch them pass through, "nice! That's creepy!"

Chairs scooted out on the linoleum floor with a loud squeak and three of the zombie children stood, slowly making their way toward Virgil and Remus with low moans and small arms grabbing at the couple.

"Nope!" Virgil tried to run ahead, pulling Remus along but Remus just laughed and held onto Virgil to slow him down. 

"Come here, I won't let the ghosts get you, babe," Remus pulled Vigil in close.

"But what if they get you?" Virgil asked, trying to let Remus' reassurances through his nerves and fear.

"I have a contingency plan for that," Remus grin and started pulling Virgil to the next door, both of them giggling nervously. The dead eyed teacher at the front of the classroom hissed at them as they came close and Virgil hissed back instinctually, "woah, where'd that come from? That was hot!" Remus laughed as Virgil slapped a hand to his mouth and pulled Remus on toward the next room.

The next room looked like a laboratory with a body on a metal slab surrounded by tubes and flasks. The arrows led them right up to the table, the rest of the room strewn with large boxes and what looked like broken equipment.

"Oh Logan will have a field day with this room," Virgil felt a bit more relaxed as they walked up to the table. Virgil jumped when an actor in a lab coat popped up from behind the table with a large knife, but the scare was pretty expected.

"So far all my experiments have been a success! Care to see?" the man gestured behind them with the knife and they both turned around to see various 'experiments' rise from the boxes, people with different skin tone limbs stitched on and various body parts either swapped or added where they didn't belong, "which one of you is my lucky next one?" Virgil stared wildly at the man while Remus watched the actors climbing out of boxes. 

Both boys jumped at a loud yell, "VIRGIL!"

Before he could turn and see, someone was clinging to Virgil’s arm. He yelped and tried to shake them off.

"Remus, Help Me!" Virgil began to breathe hard and fast until Patton looked up and met his eyes, more terrified even than he was. "Patton?? Why? Where are the others?" 

Remus took a few breaths to calm down and wrapped an arm around Patton, ushering him and Virgil forward. Patton took a shaky breath as they moved forward before replying, "something grabbed me and I ran. I think they're just distracted trying to figure out if those kids are animatronics or actors."

"Awww Pattycake, don't worry we've got you," Remus smiled as they entered the next room, silently cursing to himself the loss of the alone time on this date.

"Yeah, we've all got each other. You don't have to let me go, Popstar," Virgil welcomed the extra presence of someone who was more frightened than he was. He could protect Patton since Remus seemed largely unaffected.

The next three rooms were more of the same, almost predictable jump scares and decently horrifying effects. Patton never let go of Virgil’s arm and Remus did everything he could to keep them all laughing at the haunts. He quickly realized Virgil was having a better time with Patton with them. Remus refused to take that personally. He could always ask Virgil to explain later but he doubt it had anything to do with him.

The trio walked into the sixth room, decked out to look like a graveyard. Remus grinned and announced loudly, "any ghosts in here down for a threeway?" he laughed loudly at the other two's gasps, "what? Is it cheating if they're dead? And it can't be bad if Virgie agrees," Remus kept giggling to himself as Virgil blushed and vehemently shook his head no. Suddenly something cold and slimy wrapped itself around Remus' ankle and he screamed.

"Holy shit you should work here next year!" the voice was muffled behind the mask of an actor who stepped out of the shadows before hitting himself in the forehead, "shit!"

Virgil and Patton shared a look and burst out laughing. Remus untangled himself and joined their laughter.

"Shit! Sorry sorry the next room is guaranteed to surprise you! Damn it sorry that was just one impressive demonic scream, dude!" the actor sheepishly waved at Remus as the three left the room still laughing "wow, Carl. You're an idiot."

They had barely entered the next room when a large humanoid spider mutant dropped from the ceiling in front of them. Virgil yelled and without thinking punched the creature in the jaw.

"Oh my God! No I'm so sorry! Oh my god I didn't mean to do that I am so so sorry!" Virgil panicked as the actor held their cheek.

"I'll be fine, just don't touch any of the others," the actor shot back, annoyed more than hurt.

"Okay Virgil has lost arm privileges," Remus announced, "Pat, don't let go."

"Wasn't planning on it," Patton replied, holding on now more for sustained contact than anything else.

Remus grinned and laced his fingers through Virgil's, "no more punches, we are so close to getting through without injuring people."

"Okay okay, but only because it's you two," Virgil admitted. They continued on, holding each other tight through several more jump scares from mutant alien actors before finally reaching the exit.

"You both did it!! Good work!" Remus beamed, utterly proud of Virgil and to a lesser extent Patton.

"Yeah that was kinda fun!" Patton smiled happily, finally unwrapping himself from Virgil’s arm.

"Rem, we both made an actor break character oh my god!" Virgil grinned broadly, tucking himself into Remus' arm. Remus hugged back happily, energized by the whole house and atmosphere.

"Aww you two are so good together; when are you gonna start dating?" Patton asked with a soft smile.

"Uhhh…" Virgil balked and pulled out of Remus' grasp.

"No no come back! Virgil I need an answer to that," Remus practically pleaded. Virgil met his eyes through his bang and Remus could see the fear the question caused, "what are you scared of?"

Virgil spared a glance at Patton before answering with a sigh, "the red xs."

"You mean the soulmark countdown showing xs?" Remus asked to confirm and Virgil nodded.

"I… don't want to be the one who pushes you so close to the edge again… I know you're getting better because of therapy but I don't… want to let myself get close enough to hurt you, Remus," Virgil replied earnestly. 

"That logic is kinda twisted," Remus chuckled.

"I'm harder to deal with around people I like," Virgil continued, "it might not make logical sense but I'm terrified of hurting you."

Remus held his arms wide in an invitation, "I'd rather deal with you as my boyfriend than barely have you on the edges of my life, Virgil." Virgil nodded and wrapped himself into Remus' hug. Patton smiled but the moment was interrupted by the last door swinging open to a loud argument.

"I can't believe you lost our boyfriend! Typical carelessness!" Logan refused to meet Janus' eyes, absolutely cross.

"He's been clinging to you all night! Why didn't you notice when he left? Inattentive and absent-minded!" Patton had never heard Janus yelling and upset like this. Neither boy seemed to notice him in the room.

"As I recall, you wanted him closer to you and kept trying to pull Patton away from me so I assumed he was humoring you!" Logan bit back.

"Whatever, I blame you, you blind ass," Janus practically spat back at Logan.

"I'm right here!" Patton exclaimed and both turned with surprised looks, "h-how long was it before you noticed I was gone?"

"Ummm the fifth room. That terrible circus," Janus admitted.

"Really? Because we found him in the laboratory room," Virgil replied and both boys went pale.

"You didn't notice for that long???" the look on Patton’s face was like an arrow to the heart for Janus and Logan. Each shifted uncomfortably as he continued, "at least Remus and Virgil stayed with me, and I was crashing their date! My own boyfriends were so wrapped up trying to talk over each other you didn't notice me leave! I can't believe either of you right now."

Remus snorted in amusement and murmured low so only Virgil could hear, "damn we're better than the wonder nerds." Virgil hid his own amusement behind his hand.

Everyone turned as a pair of loud screams came rebounding from the room behind them. Roman ran into the room, carrying Remy bridal style who was clutching his neck for dear life. Both were screaming until they saw their friends staring at them. Remy quickly jumped down.

"That wasn't so scary," he scoffed, finishing the last sip of his drink with a disappointed sigh.

"Liar," Janus snickered, loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone burst out laughing, even Roman laughed nervously.

"Oh whatever, how long until the escape room?" Remy scowled.

Logan checked his watch, "about forty five minutes. We should head over in case the room is ready early."

"Perfect! Plenty of time to make everyone uncomfortable before we're all trapped in one room," Remus laughed as they all filed out of the haunted house back out into the night.

Luckily, instead of a line outside, they were able to wait in the lobby for the escape room. Virgil and Remus talked quietly, Virgil perched on the arm rest of the chair Remus was sitting in. Roman took one look at the silent trio and the visibly upset Remy and decided join them instead.

"Are you two at least having fun?" Roman asked, noting that they were holding hands and silently praying it was a good sign.

"Oh yeah! I punched one of those weird spider mutants in the last room," Virgil looked up at Roman with a grin.

"Oh my god, why?" Roman laughed and Remus gave him a glare. Was it really so hard to spend five minutes alone with his date?

"Don't you have your own date to worry about, Ro?" Remus asked sweetly to hide his irritation.

"He's fine. That bitch keeps flirting with all the workers he doesn't want to talk with me," Roman answered sourly.

"Dude, if you're not okay with that, you need to say something. And we all know you aren't okay with it," Virgil gave Roman a hard look.

"I don't want him to leave me for good. Keeping things casual means he keeps coming back. I can live with that," Roman explained with a dejected sigh.

"Bullshit. You cannot live with that because you fucking complain for a week every time he does show up. Talk to him or I'll force you to," Remus deadpanned as the front desk attendant started to corral them together.

After a quick explanation of the instructions, everyone was hearded into a small room absolutely filled with clocks, paintings, locks and drawers. The countdown started and everyone spread out to look for clues and keys.

Virgil opened the drawer of a desk and found a ragged looking book, "hey this looks like a diary. I'm going to read it for clues," and he sat in the arm chair, reading each page. 

Remus started to rifle through the pockets of a jacket hanging on the coat hanger, taking the hat off top and putting it on his head at a jaunty angle, "I found a key and a fedora!"

Logan immediately began writing down all the times on the still clocks and numbers painted into the corners of the portraits while Janus inspected the fireplace. Noticing a crooked embellishment, Janus twisted it back into place, causing the front of the fireplace to pop open loudly making everyone jump.

"Remus, try that key in each of these locks," Patton waved him over.

Roman stared at an ornate phone in a locked glass box. The phone was a rotary dial with letters under the numbers, which Roman found weird as you couldn't text on a rotary phone. The padlock for the glass box required four digits, "Virgil, are there any four digit numbers or words in there?"

Virgil kept flipping through, "nothing jumps out but I'll let you know."

Remy inspected all the books on the shelves, trying to take them down but found they were all glued down. 

Gradually they found four playing cards, and based on a drawing in the journal Virgil found, were able to open the middle bookshelf to reveal a second room with more chests and maps on the wall.

Everyone was chattering and yelling about clues they'd found, making suggestions. Logan pieced together several puzzle pieces from around the rooms and found a blacklight flashlight that revealed another code written on the wall above a padlocked chest. Virgil finished reading and stood. He rolled his eyes at Remus and took the hat off his head, absent-mindedly tossing it onto a bust next to the fireplace. Something clicked loudly and another key popped out of an invisible drawer.

"Ooh you're good at this babe," Remus giggled and dragged Virgil into the other room with the key. It didn't fit any of those locks so they inspected the maps, "hey this pin is different from the others."

Virgil looked at the one Remus was pointing too and found the same pin on the other map, "there's one here too," he pointed and as they held hands and each touched the weird pins, a box on the bookshelf popped open, causing Virgil to jump back, "fucking hell what is this room?"

Remus caught him with a grin, "a lot of fun. You just keep stumbling into the ones that pop."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Virgil grinned back, grabbing the new key. Pretty soon everything had been unlocked or popped open except the phone in the glass box. Roman tried several of the times from clocks on the wall while Janus and Logan argued about decoding the diary Virgil found. Patton grabbed it from them and read the last page.

"All you need is TIME… Roman, try the word time." Roman nodded and followed the numbers on the phone dial to spell out the word on the padlock which opened with a click.

"Yes! Is there a phone number?" Roman celebrated while Logan and Janus looked dumbfounded at Patton.

"Page 3. I think its backwards," Virgil called from the other room. Roman dialed the number and the last clue directed them back to the fireplace. Using a magnet from earlier, Remy found the latch and the whole top of the fireplace swung open, revealing the book they were looking for.

"Score! We did it!" Roman pumped the air as the door at the end of the room opened and the attendant congratulated them on finding the book. 

"Oh my god we actually did it!" Virgil beamed, the frantic energy of the puzzle turning to pure excitement. Remus grinned and pulled him into a kiss without thinking.

He quickly realized his mistake and pulled back, "Virgil, I'm-" was all he could say before Virgil pulled him back into a second kiss, wrapping his arms around Remus' shoulders and humming happily at the group's accomplishment and his soulmate’s kiss.

"Oh my gawd, get a room you two," Remy snickered and tugged on Remus' jacket as they all left, buzzing with excitement.

They all stood by the cars, reliving their favorite moments and laughing.

"Thanks for inviting me this was fun! Gawd, I'm tired and it is not a short drive back to campus, let's get going yeah?" Virgil gave Roman a pointed look and Remy unlocked his car for everyone to get in.

"Tell him what you actually feel, Roman," it wasn't a suggestion but Roman shrugged him off.

"Everyone's happy. I'm not going to start a fight. Next time. Promise," Roman pushed past him to get into the front seat. Virgil and Remus shared a look before climbing into Virgil’s car.

"So, Emo. About that boyfriend thing…" Remus started before Virgil cut him off.

"Not tonight. Let's wait and make Halloween our anniversary," he looked over with a smirk and a wink and Remus' frown quickly turned to a grin.

"Yessir!" He bounced happily as Virgil turned on the car and MCR started blasting again. They followed Remy back to the school to make sure Roman got a ride home, jamming out and having a blast the entire way.


	22. 11/2 4:36 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is not okay with Logan or Janus' behavior since the haunted house. He threatens to break up with both of them if they can't resolve their differences. Logan calls in reinforcements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for Capslock, Sexual innuendo, reference to self-harm

Patton had to continually remind himself that this wasn't his fault. It couldn’t be his fault if his soulmates were arrogant, lying, and hateful. Except it was because they wouldn’t be fighting if it weren’t for him. He stared at his phone empty of notifications and waited for Janus and Logan to show up.

Patton watched his soul marks, Logan’s counting down to the precise time they'd agreed to be here and Janus' showing 8 minutes later. Patton watched as Janus' time flipped a couple of times but gasped when the unprecedented happened; Logan’s timer changed drastically, several minutes longer and now in lockstep with Janus' down to the second. Patton gulped as this couldn't be a good sign.

As the clocks ticked down synchronously, Patton thought he could hear voices outside the front door. Soon they were too loud to be unmistakable, Logan and Janus arguing hotly rather than knock on the door. Patton stood and crossed the living room, face flushing in anger with every step until he flung open the door and found his two soulmates nose to nose and each looking ready to commit murder. 

"Are you KIDDING ME?" Patton shouted and blinked back the tears that were already threatening to spill down his cheeks. Logan and Janus each turned, cowed to silence by Patton's anger. Patton looked between the two of them and held the door open, pointing toward the couch and commanding through clenched teeth, "sit. Now."

Logan nudged Janus forward first, earning himself a hiss as they filed in and took seats on opposite ends of the couch Patton had indicated. Patton looked between the two of them and promptly sat on the floor.

"I am so fucking done with both of you," Janus and Logan were each taken aback by Patton cursing. Janus opened his mouth to respond but Patton cut him off with a glare, "you should have been honest with me when we talked about poly dating. Did you think I wouldn't respect your opinions just because Logan’s my soulmate? You're my soulmate too so why wouldn't I listen to your concerns? Why don't you trust me, Janus? What have I ever done to make you think you had to lie and manipulate me to get me to listen?"

"Patton, I-" Janus started, face pale with fear.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear another lie!" Patton clasped his hands to his ears and curled into himself, overwhelmed.

"Patton," Logan tried, "I'm certain Janus will know better now. We have the chance to talk through it so let's talk like partners are supposed to," Logan was quite unprepared for the angry screech as Patton sprung up from the floor and grabbed a throw pillow.

"YOU AREN'T ANY BETTER, YOU SELF-CONCEITED JERK!" Patton screamed and threw the pillow at Logan, "you treat me like a child! Like I don't understand anything! It's so frustrating how you baby me over everything, even when you know less than I do about it!"

Logan stood with a scowl, "if you're so upset by my attempts to assist you, why is this the first time you've said anything about it? Now, when it's painfully obvious to everyone. You don't want to listen to me and you can't deny what I've been trying to tell you for months now! He's never liked me!" Logan pointed to Janus who rolled his eyes in response.

"I listened! And believe it or not, Janus and I talked about it several times. He was always quick to assure me he didn't think badly of you as a person! Although, how much of that was a lie, Jan? Did you want me to distrust Logan?" Patton turned his glare toward Janus and grabbed another pillow, threatening him to speak.

"You need to calm down," Janus dodged as the pillow was launched at his head, "seriously, Patton let's talk this out. I know I haven't been the best lately but you have to understand-"

"I don't have to do ANYTHING! In fact, I don't have to date either of you!" Patton's eyes lit up as if he'd figured out the answer.

"What do you mean?" Janus asked, now very concerned.

"Patton, please let us ta-"

"Nope, I'm done. We're done. I'm breaking it off with both of you," Patton cut Logan off gleefully. Logan walked over to his soulmate and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Please reconsider. Or at least let us talk about this first," Logan pleaded. As he met Patton's eyes he could see the silent tears trailing down the boy's face, "this cannot be what you wanted."

Logan reached a hand up to cup Patton's cheek in his palm and wipe away the streaks of wetness from his face but Patton recoiled away from the touch, bumping a table and subsequently an ornate vase that went crashing to the floor. Patton stared blankly at the pieces of pottery, "don't try to tell me what I want. I want you both out of my house and out of my life."

"Patton, please. You don't need to do anything rash-" Janus started to say, reaching a hand towards Patton's shoulder.

Patton recoiled away from the reach, "this isn't rash, I've been thinking about it since Friday! Clearly, none of us were mature enough to start dating and I don't want to be with either of you if I have to pretend to be happy!"

Logan sighed and pulled out his phone, dialing quickly, "I'm calling reinforcements."

"You don't get reinforcements! Logan, you can't force me to change my mind!" Patton fumed, trying to grab the phone. Logan held him away at arm's length as the phone rang and Janus watched.

"Hello, Virgil. Patton, Janus, and I are in need of assistance. Do you know Emile's number?" Logan asked briskly.

"I have Emile's number," Patton muttered darkly, "and he agrees with me."

"Patton, I never said you were wrong. But if your issue is that we aren't communicating and your solution is to make a decision for all of us without giving us the chance to discuss it, you might be a little wrong," Logan quirked an eyebrow at his soulmate.

"Can I just come over? Emile is probably busy with college stuff," Virgil's voice emanated from the phone speaker, "actually we'll be over in like five, where are you?"

"Don't you dare-" Patton growled.

"We're at Patton's house!" Janus shouted from the couch.

"Got it. Be there soon," Virgil replied and hung up. Patton glared between both of the others. 

"V and Rem are not going to be able to change my mind," he sulked. Janus reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder but Patton jerked away again.

"I don't want them to change your mind. I want you to give Janus and me a chance to talk to each other before we make any final decisions. But we can't do that if you insist on having the final word anytime someone talks," Logan replied.

"Wow, I'm impressed by your tact, Logan," Janus snarked back, "what could we possibly discuss that would change anything? We have nothing in common."

"We have Patton," Logan answered softly, "I don't know about you but I don't want to lose him over my own stubbornness."

All three jumped at a loud pounding on the front door. Janus clutched at his heart, "sweet Socrates, that boy is feral when he's happy."

"Remus is always feral," Logan smirked as Patton groaned and went to open the door before it fell off the hinges.

"Yes but now…" Janus gave Logan a meaningful look that made the other snort.

"Patpat! So your boyfriends are assholes. I understand. Walk with me!" Remus practically yanked Patton outside as soon as the door opened. Virgil muttered something unintelligible and stepped inside, looking at the other two and surveying the mess of pottery shards and thrown pillows.

"Are you two going to be civil or do you need a mediator?" he asked hesitantly from the doorway.

"Just give us 10 minutes," Logan replied, "I'm not looking for a fight."

"Agreed. We should be fine," Janus nodded and Virgil saluted as he shut the door, running to catch up with Remus and Patton, relieved to not be stuck with the pair.

Logan turned as the door shut, facing Janus, "so… Janus."

"Logan," Janus met his gaze cooly.

"You are a manipulative bastard and your lies hurt Patton," Logan stated matter-of-factly.

"You are a self-centered and arrogant jerk who belittled him," Janus replied, rising to his feet and facing Logan squarely.

"Neither of us is perfect. Neither of us is right," Logan sighed. It felt like admitting defeat.

"Correct," Janus shifted slightly, "I… can't lose him. Patton means too much to me."

"Likewise. Which is why we need to remedy our relationship with each other," Logan adjusted his glasses.

"But we aren't soulmates. We don't have a relationship," Janus squinted at Logan in confusion, one hand raised in an implied question.

"I mean in the more general sense, less a romantic one. We are frequently in contact because of our mutual bonds with Patton so it would be best if we could cooperate," Logan explained.

"Right, because I would never date you," Janus replied quickly.

"Agreed. Why are you so possessive of him?" Logan asked without hesitation.

Janus sighed heavily, "honestly? Just look at me. I have been an oddity, an outcast, a monster my whole life. Patton was one of my first friends who actually saw me as a person. The fact that his best friend for years is his soulmate, and yet he was still so certain I would be also- and he was excited about me being his soulmate- I couldn't… become the monster and lose him to you. And the easiest way to not lose Patton was to make you lose him first," it seemed as though the confession cost Janus, the words coming out halting and uncertain but undoubtedly sincere.

"I see. It never had to be a competition. Granted, I fell right into your games and let you compete with me, but we didn't have to do that," Logan chuckled dryly, "My whole life I have had so many difficulties trying to understand soulmates, affection, and romance. It was honestly a bittersweet relief for me when you two started dating because Patton wasn't stuck with a broken disappointment like me. I'm still getting used to the terminology but being aro and cupioromantic and being able to label myself as such, and to have my soulmate understand and accept me for who I am anyway? That's the closest thing to love I have ever felt." 

Janus gazed at Logan, his face calm and not giving away any of the maelstrom in his mind, "so clearly, our approaches toward each other were misinformed. We have a lot more in common than I would have suspected."

"Precisely. We need to settle our few differences," Logan nodded in agreement with Janus.

"Or do we? We have been in competition for Valedictorian since Freshman year, correct?" 

"Yes. What does-"

"Let me finish. I have to work incredibly hard to keep my grades on par with yours. I'm not as naturally gifted on tests as you seem to be. But knowing I'm trying to be better than you has often pushed me to do better than I thought I was capable," Janus explained quickly, trying to not lose this train of thought.

Logan squinted in confusion, "what does this have to do with Patton?"

"You're my academic rival, and that rivalry pushes both of us to work harder and perform better. Let's be romantic rivals as well," the gleam in Janus' eye told Logan this was absolutely a serious suggestion.

"I don't follow. We're in this mess because of rivalry." 

"No, we've been enemies, fighting without regard for our soulmate. What we need to do is focus on each being the better romantic partner for Patton. Every gesture you make I will top. Anything you can do, I can do better. It's not about winning Patton over, it's about loving him better than you can. And having a nemesis is just so much fun," 

Logan only nodded and with a quick glance around began picking up pillows and the broken vase. Janus watched with a mildly confused look as the other boy cleaned without response.

"Well? What do you say? What are you doing?" Janus asked suspiciously.

Logan smirked, "getting a head start, apparently."

Janus' eyes went wide and he grinned, rushing to find a broom or vacuum. It was on.

* * *

"Patpat! So your boyfriends are assholes. I understand. Walk with me!"

Virgil growled just under his breath at Remus. "I'm right here!" But Remus had swept Patton halfway down the driveway already as Virgil checked in on Logan and Janus before running to catch up.

"Isn't this technically a kidnapping?" Patton protested, trying to pull himself out of Remus' grip as Virgil caught up.

"Maybe, but we're taking you back in 10 minutes so no one will really notice you're gone," Virgil chuckled and slung an arm around Pat, "now tell me  _ exactly _ how horrible they've been. My soulmate can be a metaphorical pain in the ass too," he looked slyly at Remus to drive the jab home.

Remus snickered, "and a literal one."

Patton blushed and looked back and forth between the two, "wait have you-?"

"No! He wishes," Virgil quickly corrected, his cheeks a dark red blush, "c'mon, Duke, this is about Patton. Not us."

"Okay, but can we later?"

"We're not talking about this now," Virgil hissed as Patton giggled at them.

"I guess… Lo and Jan think I haven't noticed every time they were being rude and sassy to each other. Like they genuinely thought they could hide their problems with each other from me. That's so messed up, right?"

"Look, I'm definitely not an expert on open communication, but that's not it," Remus grimaced as they walked along.

Patton huffed and leaned into Virgil’s side hug, "and Logan acts like I don't understand anything. Like his purpose in life is to explain everything to me. I hate it."

"He does that with everyone, but I'm sure it's frustrating to get the brunt of it," Virgil slid his arm from Patton's shoulder as they neared an intersection.

"So, Pat, when did you tell them this stuff was bothering you?" Remus asked as Virgil yanked him back from walking backward into oncoming traffic.

"Today…" Patton admitted guiltily.

Remus blinked slowly, "and how long have you been bothered by these jackasses?"

"Months…" Patton wanted to curl up in a ball and sink out of existence.

"Pat…" Virgil's voice was full of sympathy and what Patton prayed wasn't actually pity. They crossed the street as the lights turned and Remus stopped them once they got to the other side, turning to face Patton and pulling him by the shoulders to face him back. Patton couldn't meet his eyes.

"Look at me," Patton looked up at Remus' earnest and pleading face, "please understand I speak from experience when I say that repressing anger and hurt for others' happiness is a dark path. I feel lucky I came back alive. You haven't been hurting yourself physically, have you?"

"What? No! My Moms would know immediately and my Dad…" Patton bit his tongue.

Virgil could sense right away this was a bigger problem than a couple bickering soulmates, "Patton, I thought you hadn't seen your dad since the last court session. Want to talk about it?"

Patton chewed on his lip before nodding and sitting down on the sidewalk curb. Virgil and Remus quickly took seats on either side of him as the boy began to explain. After several minutes Remus stood with an angry growl.

"Where is that fucker? I swear I'll-"

"Remus! This is Pat's fight," Virgil scolded, "we're here to back you up. And Janus and Logan should also be backing you up. You aren't alone, Patton."

"I guess I know that. I just don't like making other people sad with all this crap," Patton smiled weakly as he and Virgil stood.

"Well I'm still gonna rip your dad's fucking nuts off and sew them into his ass," Remus declared.

"You know how to sew?" Virgil snorted, amused by Patton's horrified expression.

"Of course I do! I tried to make voodoo dolls of Ro for years. They never worked though," Remus grinned and ushered them all back to the crosswalk, "come on, let's get back before those two burn your house down, Pattycake."

Patton was relieved to see the house intact as they walked up to the front door. He really hoped both of his soulmates would be intact as well.

Patton was more than shocked to find Logan and Janus sitting on the floor on either side of the living room table, attempting to repair the vase shards. Everything else looked as if there had never been a fight at all.

"Wha- what did you two do?" Patton stood in the doorway as Remus tried to peek over his shoulder, disappointed by the lack of carnage.

"We decided to be rivals," Logan replied briskly.

"Yeah, but neither of us could piece this thing back together on our own so we decided to work together and split the credit for it," Janus smirked as another piece slipped into place.

"So nothing's changed?" Patton stared at his two soulmates, stomach twisting in knots.

"I wouldn't say that. I acknowledge I wasn't treating either of you kindly and I promise to do better going forward," Logan looked up and met Patton's eyes with a smile.

"Do I need to crack a few heads? Can I anyway?" Remus asked gleefully from behind Patton.

"Look, Pat, if you insist on breaking up, we will respect your need for space. But in all honesty, neither of us wants to let you leave. We will fight you if you insist on cutting us off completely," Janus cut in while trying to fit another piece of the vase together.

"That wasn't the best way to say it, Janus. Patton, I can assure you that we won't fight in a way that hurts you anymore. We want to each be able to earn your trust back. We'd prefer to do that as your boyfriends but we won't give up if you insist on breaking things off," Logan explained without elucidating much.

Patton groaned and curled up on the armchair in the living room, utterly baffled by his soulmates' idea of a truce. He waved for Virgil and Remus to come in with him and the two stuck close to the door.

"Geez, I'm glad I only have one soulmate," Virgil muttered, causing Remus to snicker.

"This really isn't funny, guys. I don’t know what to do," Patton whined, refusing to look at anyone else in the room. 

"Well, it's a choice between breaking up with your soulmates or giving them a second chance, right?" Remus asked, "a pretty smart kid once told me that if I gave my soulmate a chance, he'd take it seriously. That kid was right and I'm sure he wants that same chance from you. It worked out fairly well for us so far."

"You've been dating a total of three days, Remus. But yes, I agree. A second chance would not go wasted," Janus grimaced, setting down the glue and pieces of pottery to turn and look at Patton.

"I don't deserve any kind of chance but Remus is right. I'm practically begging you, Patton," Logan looked down to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Patton's voice was small and choked. Both Janus and Logan looked up in alarm.

"Hey Rem, come on," Virgil grabbed Remus by the wrist and dragged him toward the kitchen despite whispered protests.

Patton took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for hiding my hurt from you two… I wasn't very honest and tried to blame everything on you. I should have confronted my feelings a lot sooner."

Janus was the first to recover from his shock, "Patton, I'm sorry for not being upfront with my stupid insecurities- for not trusting you when you've only ever been my best and most important friend."

"Janus, I apologize for assuming the worst of you, constantly. And Patton I am sorry for treating you as less than capable. I let my own arrogance blind me to your unique brilliance. And I'm sorry you had to apologize first before we got the hint," Logan spoke measuredly, finally looking up to meet Patton's gaze.

"I love you guys; I never really wanted to break up," Patton smiled wide, still crying. He stood from the chair and knelt down to wrap Janus in a hug. Logan quickly scooted his way around the table to join them on Patton's other side and Patton gladly threw an arm around him as well. 

Virgil poked his head around the corner to see the puddle of hugging and Patton crying and breathed a sigh of relief, "they're gonna be fine."

"I give it a week before they're at each other’s throats again," Remus sat on the kitchen counter, playing with a whisk. 

"Oh have a little faith," Virgil laughed, "that was a pretty little speech about second chances… thank you again for mine," he scratched at the back of his neck and leaned on the counter next to Remus.

"You're welcome. Thanks for not blowing it," Remus grinned and hopped off the counter to wrap his soulmate in a hug. From the living room, they could hear Patton giggling and low murmured voices. 

"Well that sounds like our cue to bounce," Virgil smirked. He and Remus walked back out to the living room to find the three huddled on the floor, Janus and Logan apparently taking turns to whisper to Patton. Patton was beaming and hugging them both close.

Remus grinned in a way Virgil knew meant no good and cleared his throat, "do you guys need anything? Snacks? Condoms? God, I love you all."

"What?!" all three responded in unison with varying levels of blushing. Logan started sputtering a denial and Remus cracked up laughing.

"Oh my god, your taste in movies is ancient. C'mon, Duke, let's go-" Virgil tried to drag Remus to the door.

"No wait, you both should stay and we can have a movie night!" Patton piped up.

"Patton, that sounds like fun but it's a school night and I'd rather not be cranky all day for my birthday," Logan reminded him gently.

"And we'll never agree on what to watch and would have to make it a marathon to keep everyone happy. Let's try to do it on a weekend, dear heart," Janu smiled and kissed Patton's cheek.

"That sounds better. See you guys tomorrow!" Virgil said pointedly as he saluted and dragged Remus with him out the front door.

Now that it had been explained to him, Patton was much more satisfied with Logan and Janus' compromise rivalry. This all felt like a release, the pressure of staying happy to keep their relationships intact melting away. He knew they could work together as a team, which mattered more than constant positivity. Logan and Janus each seemed relieved as well as they finished gluing the vase back together with Patton's help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far! this has been such a wild ride, thanks for sharing it with me ^_^


	23. 11/20 9:17 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a movie night! Emile and Remy have a platonic coffee date. Virgil shows Remus just how much he wants him alive, happy, and healthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear everything in this chapter is PG-13 or less omg.   
> Content warning for: Sexual innuendo, self-deprecation, suicidal thoughts

**Caffeine Addict:** Damn it Dames met his soulmate at a party last weekend >:(

**Buzzkill:** Surely you knew that was coming.

**Caffeine Addict:** Don’t ask-don’t tell about soulmarks These bitches just keep leaving

**Buzzkill:** Why are you upset? You have a soulmate too. You don’t *have* to date people who are going to leave eventually.

**Caffeine Addict:** Emile You don’t understand

**Buzzkill:** No. I will never understand.

**Buzzkill:** Are you going to come home this coming weekend?

**Caffeine Addict:** Yah

**Buzzkill:** Let's meet up for coffee.

**Caffeine Addict:** ily babe /p

**Buzzkill:** Love you too, Remy. No Romo <3

* * *

"I'm not going and that's final," Roman pouted.

"Oh come on! You're gonna break poor Patton's heart," Remus replied, chewing on his octopus necklace.

"Rem, it's going to be Makeout City. I don't think I can stand being a 6th wheel for that," Roman winced at the mental image. Truly he was happy that his friends and brother were settling into happier relationships with their soulmates, but being the one on the outside stung hard.

"What if I try to get Remy-"

"No."

"Fine, fine, I won't tell you what he said when I texted him earlier," Remus grinned, holding his phone up to tease Roman.

"You ass, what did he say?" Roman whined, half-heartedly grabbing at the phone.

"You don't want to know. Will you come if I promise Virgil and I will wait for at least one full movie to start making out?" Remus dodged the sequin-covered pillow that Roman threw haphazardly at his head.

"You're lucky you're my brother," Roman groaned, resigned to a slightly uncomfortable evening. He resisted the urge to uncover his soul mark, which he'd taken to covering with a bracelet Virgil had given him during the two weeks he'd tried to be emo on a dare. Black was decidedly not his color and he'd never admit to Virgil he still secretly listened to Paramore and My Chemical Romance, but the bracelet was a wonderful reminder of how much he appreciated his friend.

"Awesome! V will be here pretty soon," Remus bounced up from the bed, checking his timer with a smile. Roman wilted just a bit at the sight but reminded himself that Remus more than deserved to be happy. It just sucked they couldn't seem to both be happy at the same time. The last thing he wanted to feel was jealous of his brother. While Remus grabbed snacks to bring- including the godforsaken deodorant that not even Virgil could get him to stop eating- Roman looked through his Disney collection and found the one movie he felt like watching at that moment.

Remus sprung up from the dining room table, practically crashing into the front door in his excitement, even before Virgil had rung the bell. Roman just chuckled, glad that Remus' unlimited energy was now being spent annoying someone other than him. Remus threw the door open to a frozen Virgil who was just reaching up to knock.

"Virgie! You recolored your hair!!" Remus exclaimed excitedly and wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug.

"Hey… Rem," Virgil chuckled and hugged back once he got past the shock. Remus tried to pull Virgil into a kiss but Virgil pushed him back whispering with a wink, "not in front of Roman. Later."

"Fiiiiine, are ya ready?" Remus beamed.

"Whenever you guys are. Hey Roman! How you doing?" Virgil pulled himself from the hug and stepped just inside the door, smiling at his friend.

"Oh you know, ready for Disney!" Roman grinned, holding up The Sword in the Stone.

"Hell yeah! Awesome pick! Did Remus-?" Virgil darted his eyes toward the snack bag as Roman picked it up.

"Yes. Yes he did," Roman sighed and pulled out a stick of the deodorant. Virgil rolled his eyes and turned back to Remus who grinned sheepishly.

"You know I hate when you eat that stuff. You're poisoning yourself and that makes me very nervous…"

"Virgil, it's not like before-"

"Well excuse me for having a hard time believing that," Virgil cut Remus off, turning back to the door, "come on let's go."

Remus grumbled something about needing a cigarette before pushing past Virgil toward the car. Roman looked concerned and handed Virgil Remus' coat, shrugging on his own and following his brother outside. 

"Thanks, Ro. Sorry…"

"No, I'm with you. He needs to stop," Roman shrugged and locked the door behind them. Remus was already in the front passenger's seat as the other two climbed in the car.

Virgil tossed him his coat and looked over with an inscrutable look on his face, "hey."

"What?" Remus glanced over and refused to meet his eyes.

"How come you still stink after eating Old Spice?" Virgil smirked and leaned over as far as his seat belt would allow.

Remus snorted and grinned back, "Oh shut up!" He leaned over to meet Virgil halfway, kissing him hard.

Roman coughed from the back seat, "can you not? You promised to wait a whole movie!"

Virgil broke the kiss, "we what now?" Remus just laughed and flipped Roman off as Virgil put the car in drive and started toward Patton's house.

* * *

"Logan, I loathe to ask you-"

"Then don't," Logan smirked at Janus who scowled back at him. Patton curled tighter into Logan’s side on the couch while Janus sat on the floor pouring over a textbook.

"Rude, let me finish. Can we please look at these calc problems together?" Later, since you're currently occupied," Janus looked up at the two on the couch, smiling almost imperceptibly. Patton and Logan had a way of being incredibly sweet together, as rare as it was that Logan agreed to hugs and cuddles.

Logan bit his lip before responding, "yeah, it's giving me trouble as well. We can compare notes and see if we're missing anything. But later."

"Aww you two are the sweetest rivals," Patton crooned, "I'm glad I'm not in Calc- Trig is hard enough. Do you think they'll get here soon? We have a lot of movies to watch."

Janus just shrugged and Logan softly rubbed Patton's shoulder before responding, "it's impossible to tell, but we're ready when they do show up."

They waited in comfortable silence, Janus occasionally mumbling about impossible mathematics until the doorbell rang. Patton jumped up to answer the door and Logan quickly smoothed himself out and sat up straight.

"As if you weren't just touching your boyfriend, you sinner," Janus joked and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Oh give me that," Logan reached down to snatch the textbook from Janus just as Patton unlocked the front door.

"Hey Patton, how are you doing?" Roman grinned, holding out the bag of movies and snacks. Virgil and Remus stood at the bottom of the porch steps, flirt-fighting over something.

"Doing just fine- and I actually mean it," Patton grinned and gestured them all inside, "come on in. Let's get this started! Jan, can you take the snacks to the kitchen?" 

Janus stood to comply, nodding to the others as they came in and ditched their shoes and coats.

"So what movie are we starting with?" Roman grinned, holding up the three he and Virgil and Remus had brought.

"I dunno, should we vote?" Patton took the movies to put with the others, "we've got a lot of good options."

"Don't vote, Roman always rigs it," Remus piped up, pulling his boyfriend over to the couch.

"Oh come on, I don't  _ always _ do that. Have better taste in movies and maybe I wouldn't have to take drastic measures!"

"What's wrong with The Bee Movie?"

"Everything," Virgil snorted, "we're definitely not starting with that one."

"I didn't bring that one. I brought Sausage Party," Remus giggled as the others all groaned.

"I don't mind, whatever order you all prefer," Logan barely looked up from the textbook, brow scrunched in concentration.

"Ah, I guess we'll figure it out," Patton shrugged, weighing the different options, "although we need to get started soon."

Remus and Virgil curled up together on the couch, Remus sliding his arm around Virgil’s waist. Patton had spread out a whole closet full of blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the couch and flopped down into the nest.

"Oh shoot! Snacks!" Patton smacked himself lightly on the forehead, "do you guys want popcorn?"

Logan quickly stood from the couch, eager to distance himself from the cuddling couple, "I'll get it, Patton," he offered quickly with a smirk and brushed past Janus, handing back the calc textbook on his way to the kitchen.

"Well, then I will get the drinks. What do you want, dear heart?" Janus asked.

"Just water please," Virgil interrupted with a smirk, earning himself a glare from Janus. 

"Water for me too please, Jan Jan," Patton giggled at Janus' eye roll.

"Anything for the brothers?" Janus asked as Roman stole Logan’s place on the couch. Remus waved him off and Roman sighed.

"Ah just something sweet, I don't really care. Thanks, Janus," Roman answered, distractedly messing with his bracelet.

"Very well," Janus turned toward the kitchen and Patton beamed.

"It's been so much nicer since they talked things out," Patton sighed happily, fiddling with the remote and waiting for his boyfriends to come back to pick and start a movie.

Roman groaned at the reminder he was the only one in the group unable to form a working relationship with his soulmate. Virgil reached over and tugged on the sleeve of Roman’s sweater, holding his free arm open in an invitation.

"But-"

"What? That's gay? Newsflash: we both are. Get over here and cuddle you jerk," Virgil flipped his purple and green bangs out of his eyes as Roman scooted over on the couch and curled up into his side. Remus smiled and pressed a kiss to Virgil’s cheek. Virgil smirked and rubbed Roman’s shoulder, "you're still my best friend. Don't let any of these idiots tell you otherwise, Ro. And if I can't hug my best friend then I quit."

"Thanks, V," Roman smiled briefly, not about to complain about physical affection.

"Water for you, dear heart," Janus announced, tossing Patton a water bottle, "water for the boy who's inexplicably thirsty despite dating Remus Landry," Janus smirked and tossed a water bottle at Virgil who managed to free his hand from Remus' grip in time to catch it.

"Hey!" Virgil protested as the others all snickered at him, cheeks turning red, "fuck off,  _ Jan Jan _ ."

"And this is why I don't like you using nicknames in public, Patton, everyone else feels entitled," Janus rolled his eyes and turned to Roman, "there weren't that many options, is pineapple juice okay?"

Roman scrunched his nose in disgust, "I… don't like pineapple. Here bro, since your boyfriend's so thirsty," Roman passed the glass over to Remus and Virgil made a choking sound.

"No! Oh my god, no! You're all perverts!" Virgil's eyes darted around the room as everyone snickered at him again.

Roman stood, "I'm just gonna pick something for myself. Thanks anyway, Jan."

"My name is Janus. I am not some 70s sitcom character," Janus grumbled, settling in next to Patton. Patton giggled and carded his fingers through Janus' hair to calm him down, not so discreetly keeping an eye on Virgil and Remus.

Remus chuckled and pulled Virgil tighter to his side, holding the glass of juice in his other hand. Virgil looked up and when they met eyes Remus raised the glass to his lips with a smirk.

"Don't you dare- Remus- no! No!" Virgil watched as Remus winked at him and drained half the glass without breaking eye contact. "REMUS! You are an ass!" Virgil flipped his hood up and scrunched it tight over his face to hide his blushing as Remus cackled at his response.

"Pay up," Patton held out his hand to Janus, both of them giggling at the couple on the couch as Janus pulled out his wallet. Roman and Logan both walked in with drinks and popcorn in hand and surveyed the scene.

"Wait, what did I miss?" Roman chuckled. Remus held up the glass and Roman bit his knuckle to bite back his amusement.

"Okay, what's so funny? What am I missing here?" Logan looked at the others, confusedly holding a bowl of popcorn. Roman quickly leaned over to explain in a whisper, "ah, I see. I don't understand why that is humorous; copulation is a natural human urge-"

"I hate all of you," Virgil moaned from deep within his hoodie.

"It's okay, Virge. We'll watch your movie first since you're being such a good sport," Patton chimed cheerfully. Roman reclaimed his spot on the couch next to Virgil while Logan sat next to Patton on the blanket nest. 

"Bit early in the day for horror, don't you think?" Virgil slowly emerged from his hoodie, motioning for Roman to scoot in closer again.

"I thought we were all supposed to bring animated movies. Good going, Virgil," Janus snarked.

"Paranorman  _ is _ animated, heathen," Virgil sassed back as Patton loaded the dvd and hit play.

* * *

"Pat swears by this place but it's no starbs," Remy sighed, lazily swirling his iced coffee.

"Well, I think supporting a local business is a nice change of pace. And the coffee is pretty good," Emile smiled and sipped his macchiato. He reached down to scratch a curious kitten behind the ears and looked directly at Remy, "how are you doing, hon?"

"Horrible," Remy scoffed before taking a sip from his drink.

"Spill. What's so bad?" Emile smiled gently, encouraging Remy to continue.

Remy huffed dramatically and took a long sip of coffee, "so I'm probably failing like half my classes. I haven't been to an 8 am since August. And these boys! Like oh, my gawd why are you dating around if you want to find your soulmate? Where are the boys who just want to have a fun time?"

"I don't know, Rem. It's kinda felt like you've been throwing yourself at… well anyone," Emile tried to keep it delicate but winced at the glare Remy sent back across the table.

"Excuse you, I am not some slut!" Remy protested, raised voice shocking a couple of older ladies a few tables over.

Emile replied carefully, keeping his voice low, "I didn't say that. What I mean is that you're going through a lot of rebound relationships without thinking about compatibility. I know you're not looking to settle with anyone, but it's got to be frustrating spending two weeks at most with someone after dating Roman all summer."

Remy's eyes narrowed at Emile, "I see what you're doing. This ain't about him."

"It is in a way. You've always said you don't care who your soulmate is-"

"I don't."

"You don't. And yet you're still looking for people who will be loyal to you and let you leave. But when they act like you and leave first, that's when you get frustrated."

"I still don't see what this has to do with theater boy," Remy crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"You're distancing. I think you do. You like the stability of having Roman dedicated to keeping you in his life, yet you haven't even noticed what it's put him through. You need to talk with him about why you're still going out on dates months after you stopped going steady and why he's letting you be a dick to his feelings. You want to be unattached? Then you need to amicably part ways with him or else you're always going to be comparing your latest toy to the devoted soulmate you trashed."

"Who are you? Sherlock?" Remy asked incredulously.

"More like Basil from The Great Mouse Detective," Emile giggled and took a long drink of his coffee.

"I feel violated," Remy threw a hand dramatically to his chest.

"If you can't handle the tea then don't complain. It's perfectly fine if you want to keep dating around. In fact, please don't try to date Roman if you don't want to be steady." 

"How do you know all this?"

"Your stepbrother talks to me more than he does you."

"Rude."

"Yes, you are."

Remy pouted, "what if I want to go steady with Roman again?"

Emile gave Remy a hard look, "well you'd still have to talk with him and compromise. It's up to you, Prince Naveen."

"I am not a frog," Remy muttered.

"Also, actually study for once in your life. You shouldn't be failing Gen Eds. I know you're smarter than that," Emile smirked.

"You're pushing your luck, babe," Remy couldn’t help but chuckle.

* * *

By some miracle, Roman managed to convince the others to watch his choice after Virgil’s. It was a good thing too because they were all starting to get very  _ hands-on  _ with each other, so at least he could tune out the overly affectionate cuddling. 

He volunteered to get up and change the movie, grateful for Virgil’s hugs but tired of Remus texting him to back off every five minutes. When he turned around to get back to his seat, Logan was the only one still looking at the screen.

"Can you guys at least pretend to pay attention to the movie?" he asked with an annoyed sigh. 

Janus glanced over and smirked, "no, you're standing in front of the tv."

Roman scowled and sat back on the couch, giving Remus and Virgil plenty of space this time, "oh fuck you, at least Logan isn't getting all touchy. It's movie night, not get-to-second-base night."

"Falsehood," Logan simply raised his and Patton's clasped hands that had been hidden amongst the pillows.

"And we are well past second base," Remus snickered, earning himself a smack in the face with a pillow from Virgil.

"You liar. He's lying. We're watching the movie. Roman, start the movie," Virgil announced way too loudly.

Roman groaned and pressed play, trying to wrap himself in an Arthurian fantasy- him a dashing prince saving an equally as dashing prince on a quest. Anything to block out the others.

Ten minutes into the movie the doorbell rang. Patton sighed heavily and disentangled himself from boys and blankets to answer.

"R-Remy? You have a key- did you lose it?" Patton pouted as Remy and Emile stepped inside.

"Nah, it was in my back pocket and my hands are full, babe. I wasn't going to ask Emile to touch my ass when the bell was right there," Remy smirked and sipped his coffee.

"Whatever," Patton grumbled, turning to reclaim his spot.

"Wait! Are you watching The Sword in the Stone? I love this movie!" Emile grinned and took a seat next to Logan without waiting for an invitation.

Remy rolled his eyes and surveyed the scene, grinning when he spotted the open seat next to Roman. He slid his way onto the couch, "Hey, babe. It's been a minute."

"Shh! I'm watching the movie," Roman shushed him, flushing slightly but trying to ignore Remy.

"Fine," Remy scoffed, setting down his bag and stretching his hand out to rest on Roman’s knee. Roman unceremoniously pushed it off and reached for Virgil's hand, certain he was about to go off on his soulmate. 

"Hey, Emo. Hands off my soulmate. You had your chance," Remy snarked across the couch. 

Virgil looked over with a grin, "no."

Remus groaned, "will you all please shut up?" he stood from the couch and stalked into the kitchen, coming back with a stick of deodorant and a cupful of pretzels and animal crackers, already biting off the head of an elephant. Remus settled back into the couch and popped the lid off the deodorant, but when he looked over saw Virgil watching with concern. 

Virgil pulled Remus into a quick kiss and when they pulled apart silently nodded and curled into Remus' side. Remus glanced between his boyfriend and the inedible snack, sighed, and recapped the stick.

Roman thought he'd been annoyed by the other's cuddling, only to realize how much more annoyed he was with Remy trying to cuddle him throughout the movie. The credits barely began to roll when he jumped up to switch movies.

"Oh, that's okay, Ro. Let's take a snack and bathroom break," Patton sounded sleepy already, half draped across Janus' lap.

"Good idea, want some coffee so you make it through four more?" Janus grinned, gently pushing Patton off to stand and stretch.

"I told you we should have saved the horror to wake everyone up later," Virgil chuckled.

"What movies do you have left?" Emile asked, any plans for the rest of the day forgotten.

Remy stood with a yawn and hooked Roman by the arm to the latter's surprise, "walk with me." Roman tried to pull away but found himself dragged into the kitchen despite his protests. Emile sighed and shook his head, turning back to Patton who was showing him the rest of the movies.

"Remy, get off!" Roman hissed, yanking his arm free.

"I just wanna talk, babe," Remy shrugged, grabbing a pretzel from the counter.

"Since when?" Roman scoffed, leaning against the fridge.

"Look, I've been thinking-"

"Yeah, right."

"Rude! I've been thinking and I think I wanna go steady again," Remy chewed on the pretzel, trying to maintain his normal air of confidence and stealing several almost nervous glances at Roman.

"No," Roman folded his arms across his chest.

"What? What do you mean 'no'? We're like, meant for each other or whatever."

"Yeah, it's the 'or whatever' that I can't deal with anymore, Remy. I thought I was okay with you seeing other guys in college but I am very not okay with it anymore. And I don't know if I honestly trust that you wouldn't be seeing them anyway even if we were going steady and exclusive," the words rushed out of Roman’s mouth as if pulled by a wire. Remy stood gaping, glaring at Roman over his sunglasses.

"Oh my gawd, you being confident is honestly kinda hot. Like, babe, I am conflicted right now."

"Well, I'm not. I didn't want to push you away, Remy," Roman sighed, "it's just clear you don't respect me." With that Roman turned to leave the kitchen. 

"Roman, wait," Roman paused, "I- every other guy has been shit compared to you. And that's my fault. I get it- you're done with me. That's fair, babe. I won't get handsy so can we cuddle for the rest of these movies? I hate seeing you alone and I hate being alone. Please?"

"Fine, but this means nothing more than I have a deep love of cuddles and Disney movies," Roman squinted his eyes as he responded.

"Oh my god, hate-dating? Princey, you can cuddle me without having to deal with this jackass," both boys jumped as Virgil made his presence known from the door of the kitchen. He shuffled in and grabbed a whole box of cheezits.

"Remus thinks otherwise, I'm not going to piss him off all day," Roman replied, "besides, Remy will be over me the second he finds a new boy." Roman turned to storm out of the kitchen, smacking at Remus on his way back to the couch.

"What the hell did I do?" Remus snarled, pushing Roman back.

"Don't test me. What movie are we watching next?" Roman turned to Patton.

"Oh, Emile asked for Lilo and Stitch. Janus brought it," Patton grinned, "you okay kiddo?"

"Just peachy," Roman replied, settling back into the couch and focusing on the title screen loop.

"Oh, dear. Sorry, Ro," Patton reached up to pat him on the knee and Roman smiled back. 

Soon everyone was settled in and Patton started the movie. Everyone was quiet and focused until Patton began weeping at the hammock scene.

Logan froze, "Patton, are you okay?" while Janus pulled the sobbing boy in for a tighter hug.

"O- Ohana… this is our ohana," Patton managed to say between sobs.

"Well, yes as your soulmates we will most likely be your closest family through life, statistically speaking," Logan offered, bewildered by the strong emotional outburst.

"No, I mean all of you! Thomas and Nico and all of you guys are my ohana and I never want any of you to feel forgotten or ignored or anything!" Patton looked around the room, tears still streaming down his face and a broad happy smile.

"Yeah, Pat. We're a family," Virgil nodded, giving Roman’s arm a quick squeeze and grinning up at Remus.

"I agree, I don't know where I'd be this year without you all," Logan reasoned, squeezing Patton's hand tightly.

"Always, dear heart," Janus murmured nuzzling Patton's cheek.

"See this is why I miss you all. This is just precious and I love everyone one of you," Emile grinned and everyone settled back into the movie. Remus gave Roman a look over Virgil’s head and Roman nodded in understanding. 

* * *

Virgil pulled his car into the Landry's driveway, quickly shutting it off. Roman sat up in the back seat with a yawn.

"What a fucking nightmare movie night. Thanks for driving, Virge," Roman pulled himself out of the car and blinked stupidly at Remus who hadn't moved yet, "come on, Rem. It's late and I'm tired."

"Uhh… go ahead, Ro. I'll catch up," Remus sounded shaky and nervous.

"Yeah, if you're gonna get frisky you better stay out here-" Roman gasped and quickly shut the door to the back seat, practically running inside.

"Duke… you okay?" Virgil reached out to rest a hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus shook his head no and bit his lip, "okay, talk to me. What's up?"

"Please don't leave… it's a bad night… week," Remus admitted after a minute of watching the shadows of tree branches in the moonlight, "you were right earlier- I just keep switching out poisons and acting like they're bad habits or stress relief."

Virgil hummed in thought for a moment before unbuckling and reaching over to the glove compartment.

"V-Virgil?"

"Queen or ABBA?" was the emo's only response.

"Uhh, what?" 

"Pick one. Queen or ABBA? I'm not leaving you alone tonight."

"ABBA?"

"Great," Virgil pulled a CD out of the glove compartment and swapped it with the Paramore one in the player, setting it almost inaudibly low and climbing out of the front seat.

"Virgil, what are you doing?" Remus felt utterly lost.

"Come on. Back seat," Virgil poked his head back in the car long enough to nod to the back. Remus' eyes went wide, mind immediately jumping to ever pathetic teen rom-com Roman had ever made him watch.

"What?" Remus hissed, "Virgil, I was joking earlier! I know-"

"Shut up. Of course, we're not going to do that, I'd take you back to my place instead of a cold car," Remus couldn't tell if Virgil was blushing but he certainly was, "we're going to talk. It's just easier this way."

Remus nodded and climbed out, joining Virgil in the back seat, "I mean if you want-"

"No. This is a sexual tension-free zone. No matter what you say I'm going to assume you're not asking for it. Come on," Virgil pulled his legs up on the seat, sitting cross-legged and motioning Remus over as Dancing Queen played softly in the background. "Talk to me, Remus. Does Dr. Bright know about the deodorant?"

Remus wasted no time folding himself into Virgil’s arms, "no, I haven't told her. It's just.. gotten worse since I tried to quit smoking."

"You didn't tell me you were quitting," Virgil spoke softly and ran his fingers through Remus' hair, carefully pulling apart tangles, "I'm proud of you for trying, does she at least know about that?"

"She suggested it, but Virgil, what if I can't?" Remus leaned into Virgil’s fingers.

"Then I'll be really sad for like a week," Virgil chuckled, "You're tough, I think you will if you want it bad enough. And I'm here to support you."

"What if I snap at you and you don't want to be there when I want to-" Remus couldn't finish the sentence and Virgil just pulled him in tighter to his chest.

"You've snapped at me before, Duke, and I'm here now," Virgil kept his voice low.

Remus blinked back heavy tears, "I don't want to wake up tomorrow."

"Then I'll stay up all night with you. Can't wake up if you never fall asleep."

"Really, V?" Remus craned his neck to look up at Virgil.

"It's only a few more hours until dawn. I'm sure you'll find a reason to live before then," Virgil pressed a kiss to Remus' forehead, "now, talk to me. Anything on your mind. I want to hear all of it."

They stayed curled up together in the back seat for an hour, Remus rambling on about everything under the stars and Virgil jumping in where he could. Remus was calm in his incessant stream of thought. Virgil was a bit amazed that Remus could fall asleep mid-sentence. He debated and ended up deciding to text Roman for help.

**Gerard Gay:** yo r u still up?

**Princey:** it's 4:27am where the fuck is my brother?

**Princey:** you two didn't actually…

**Princey:** oh my gawd you did

**Princey:** >:(

**Gerard Gay:** shut up we did not get ur head out of the gutter

**Princey:** liar

**Gerard Gay:** we were talking Duke fell asleep out here can u help me get him inside?

**Princey:** you're still a liar

**Gerard Gay:** fine im a liar and ur brother is hot :-)

**Princey:** eeewwwww Virgil!

**Gerard Gay:** well if ur not going to help me we'll be out here in the morning 

**Princey:** fine. but srsly did you?

**Gerard Gay:** no! believe it or not we both know what boundaries are

**Princey:** now i know you're lying. Rem doesn't have boundaries. down in a minute.

Virgil sighed, shivering in his hoodie. ABBA was better than Xs.


	24. 12/19 12:00 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Déjà vu  
> Remus comes in the middle of the night to bother Virgil on his birthday.

Virgil was already waiting at his bedroom window when Remus' new-used car turned down the road. Something had to be up because this was the second time his soul mark was counting down to midnight on his birthday. 

He watched as Remus parked on the side of the road and pulled a bunch of stuff out of the back seat including his boombox, a vague amorphous blob Virgil couldn’t identify in the dark, flowers, and a posterboard. It was confusing if not adorable to watch. As soon as he finished setting up, Remus bent down to grab a handful of rocks from the driveway, noticed his soul mark and looked up to Virgil’s window in confusion.

"Is this some kind of elaborate birthday present?" Virgil called down with a smirk.

"Damn it you weren't supposed to watch-" Remus stopped himself and took a deep breath, picking up the boombox and hitting play and then holding up the sign for Virgil to read.

A soft sappy love song about six decades out of date played just loud enough for Virgil to hear from the window, and his pupils went wide reading the simple sign.

All it said was "Prom?"

Virgil smiled and suppressed a laugh, "Duke, what- what do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? You can read the sign, right?" Remus tried very hard to not let his face fall. This was going nothing like Roman had said it would.

"Okay, the reason you're here is obvious. But this isn't really like you. I would have expected this from Roman, not my soulmate," Virgil replied gently.

"Well… he made a lot of suggestions…" Remus admitted, dropping the boombox in the grass and fiddling with the sign.

"Look, you've got 10 minutes to figure out how to ask me your way, Rem, not Roman’s," Virgil smirked and turned from the window, back to the holiday present he'd been wrapping on his desk. Maybe he could give it a little early this year if he was quick.

Virgil struggled with tape and bows and ribbons for a good five minutes before he heard a car door close and the unmistakable sound of Remus swearing. He resisted the urge to go look out the window at every weird grunt and thud and hurried to finish wrapping.

"Pspspspspspspsps."

"I'm not a cat," Virgil looked over, "oh my god, how did you get on the roof?"

"Look just because the meds lost me my abs doesn't mean I haven't still been working out," Remus smirked, face pressed against the screen, "and you told me to do it my way so ta-da!"

"Very impressive so far. Give me a second," Virgil stood, rummaging the top of his desk hood in the dark.

"Oh come onnn," Remus whined.

"Shush, I'm gonna pop the screen out," Virgil found his screwdriver and started working on the corner he knew from practice would be the easiest to get free first. He had the screen out of the window in no time.

"You sneak out to kiss boys often?" Remus smirked, sitting back on the roof to watch him work.

"I like to be alone sometimes and no one looks out here. Popping the screen is the easy way. You're the one who picked the hard way," Virgil grinned stepping through the window out onto the porch roof, present in hand. Remus had managed to bring the blob and boombox up with him, "did you just move the 'promposal' up here?" Virgil asked, making air quotes and trying to bite back a laugh.

"Okay so change number one was ditching the sign and flowers- purely Roman’s ideas." Virgil snorted and nodded appreciatively. "Change two was getting up here and getting you out here. Change three-" Remus hit play on the boombox and they both grinned at the familiar opening notes, "was fixing the soundtrack."

"MCR is always better than whatever Ro suggested," Virgil grinned, sitting with his back against the house.

"This little guy didn't change because he's your birthday present," Remus pulled over the blob and held it out to Virgil. He could see now that it was crudely wrapped in candy cane striped paper.

"Wow, I- well now I feel like shit because all I did was text you for your birthday," Virgil looked from the gift to Remus and then remembered the present he'd brought out with him, "here, you can open it early if you want."

"Nah, I'll wait. So, you're gonna go to Prom with me right?" Remus asked with wide pleading eyes, kneeling on the roof and framed by moonlight. 

"Remus, yes of course!" Virgil smiled wide, pulling him into a hug. When Remus finally pulled back, he quickly wiped tears from his eyes, "oh my god you're- Prom isn't for months, why are you asking me now? Like it wasn't already a given."

"Well, it's kinda like an anniversary. You got your mark a year ago. I thought for sure you were going to figure it out right away and try to kill me or something," Remus chucked and shifted so they could both sit with their backs to the wall, "if you told me a year ago that you would have said yes to Prom, much less that we've been dating for longer than a month- well I would have called you certifiable." 

Virgil snorted and rested his head on Remus' shoulder, looking up at the night sky, "yeah, I was pretty stupid back then."

"Well you're dating a mentally fucked up, dick obsessed asshole who tries to lure you out of the house at midnight- I don't think you got smart, Virge," Remus laughed as Virgil smacked him on the chest. Remus looked up suddenly and pulled out his phone, "also we're gonna need all the time we can get to put together our outfits. We are absolutely doing it and you're not arguing me on this," he exclaimed while showing Virgil a few idea photos he'd saved.

"Geez, that… you sure about this?"

"Positive. I already bought the local hardware store out of purple and green," Remus grinned and grabbed Virgil's hand, "please? You'll look stunning."

"Okay okay. I'm sure it'll be fun, right?" Virgil grinned and curled into Remus' side.

They sat in the quiet, Gerard Way screaming and serenading as they cuddled on the roof watching the stars and satellites.

"Hey, Virge. When are you going to open your present?"

"Do I have to right now?" Virgil grumbled, not pulling his head away from Remus' chest.

"Yes. I want to see your reaction," Remus pulled his fingers through Virgil's hair, amazed they were dyed yet soft.

"Well that doesn't sound ominous, Rem…" Virgil giggled as Remus shoved the gift into his hands. Virgil inspected the lump and had to chuckle.

"It's like half unwrapped already," Virgil snickered.

"Don't mock me! I worked very hard bullying Roman into wrapping that!"

"You did a bad job, Landry," Virgil grinned and began tearing at the loose paper as Remus stuck his tongue out at him. The paper fell away to reveal what appeared to be a large homemade stuffed octopus. Virgil threw the paper in his window and held the toy on his lap, examining the tentacles, surprisingly fine stitching, and crudely embroidered face.

"I call him 'Remus Jr.' but you can rename it," Remus started, "see his lil' mustache?" Virgil nodded, biting his lip. Remus hurriedly continued on, "see, I figured since grounding helps you with anxiety and panic attacks, it might be nice to have a tactile emergency buddy for when no one else is around. Each of the arms are different types of cloth and weighted so he can hug back. And I've been cuddling this guy in bed for like a month now so he should at least smell vaguely human- or at least interesting. I just never want you to feel alone because I know how much that sucks when you're spiraling."

"Remus…"

"I know I know I'm rambling," Remus winced.

"Remus…" Virgil's voice shook as he held the octopus.

"Virgil? Are you- you hate it. I'm sorry I thought-" Remus was cut off as Virgil tackled him, hugging him and burying his face in Remus' chest, the octopus squished between them.

"Virgil? You okay, babe?" Remus asked as his breath found its way back to his lungs. He wrapped a protective arm around Virgil’s shoulders, other arm bracing to keep them from sliding down the roof.

"He's perfect," Virgil squeaked out, holding tight to Remus, "I'm going to call him Junior."

"Aww okay. You're welcome," Remus grinned, trying to sit back up, "why just 'Junior'?"

"There's only one Remus," Virgil murmured, kissing Remus on the cheek before moving so they could both sit back up. After a few cuddles, Virgil set Junior onto his window sill and settled back into cuddling his boyfriend.

"Duke, please open your gift now before I do it for you," Virgil insisted, pushing the gift into his lap.

"Fine. But for the record it feels super weird opening a gift on your birthday, Dark Knight," Remus grinned and admired the perfectly neat wrapping, "well shoot, I don't need Roman anymore. This looks like it belongs on my insta if I were a dweeb tween girl."

"Oh shut up and open it," Virgil laughed, leaning into Remus' side.

"I'd hate to ruin such art," Remus giggled before tearing into the wrapping paper. His eyes went wide and fingers slowed as the scraps of paper and ribbon fell away enough to reveal the stack of cd cases. 

"You need good music for your new ride- depending on where we end up with schools and work next year, we'll probably both be doing a ton of driving to see each other. I know it's not that original and like I've owned these CDs forever even though all the music is already on my mp3. Sorry, I know it's pathet-" Virgil found himself cut off by Remus' lips locking his from speaking. Remus pulled back after a moment and there was no mistaking the tears in his eyes this time.

"You giving me your music collection is practically a declaration of love, Virgil Kier."

"Well, then… good," Virgil flushed, the words he wanted to say trapped on the end of his tongue.

Remus flipped through the pile, smile growing wider at each album, "Danger Days? Oh my god!" He stopped the boombox to pop in the MCR album. Virgil watched as Remus leaned back against the house, mouthing along with the opening of Na Na Na and his face radiating contentment, and found he literally couldn't shout it from the rooftops loud enough to express just how hard he'd fallen.

"I love you."

Remus stopped banging his head to the music and turned to look at Virgil with a confused yet hopeful grin, "what was that?"

"You heard me," Virgil mumbled, face flushed all the way to his ears.

"Maybe I need to hear it again," Remus leaned in close, "just to prove it wasn't wishful thinking."

Virgil snorted and slapped a hand to his mouth to prevent himself from laughing too loud. He smiled back at Remus who was grinning ear to ear and hovering ever closer to Virgil. Virgil pushed his chest lightly, "you're an ass… and I love you, Remus. Ass and all."

"Of course you love this thicc ass, you disaster gay," Remus snickered, "and I love you too."

"I know," Virgil beamed and threw his arms around Remus' neck to pull him the rest of the way into a searingly hot kiss for a cool winter's night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Deleted Scene~  
> Roman peered out the window from the trunk of the hatchback. It was bad enough that Remus had dropped his best suggestions for the promposal, but just how long could they make out on the roof? Remus knew he was there too which only added insult to captivity. Roman took another deep breath to calm himself. He rarely saw Remus this contentedly happy and was pretty glad it was his best friend's doing.


	25. 3/18 6:46 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus announces his plans for Prom to the others.

Virgil cracked a branch over his knee and threw the pieces into the fire, watching as the flames started to slowly lick at the bark. It wasn't a big fire and he'd insisted on being in charge of it after the last time he and Remus had snuck out to the woods.

"Duke, do you think they'll actually show up?" Virgil asked with a smirk, eyes sparkling as his boyfriend emerged from the woods with more branches.

"They better! This is important stuff we gotta discuss," he grinned and dropped the wood before walking over to rest his chin on Virgil’s shoulder and wrap his arms around his waist from behind, "DK, that fire is nowhere near big enough. Pleeeaaase can I take over?"

"No, pyro," Virgil chuckled and planted a quick kiss on Remus' cheek, "I'm just saying we haven't had a group one of these since Roman’s birthday and even I have second thoughts about letting you drag me out to the middle of the woods."

"You know you love it," Remus giggled, "are you coming over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're getting pretty close to finishing aren't we?" Virgil grinned. He'd been really skeptical at first but Remus had proven a fantastic designer for the matching outfits.

"Damn right! And you're gonna look so sexy in that tux," Remus laughed and checked his watch, "y'know we've got like 15 minutes until Ro gets here, and everything is set up. Know what I bet I can do in 15 minutes?" Virgil snorted and pulled away from him.

"Oh my god, no! That's just asking for them to show up in five," he shook his head and grabbed one of the branches, playfully swatting at Remus with it, "behave!"

"Yes! Punish me, Virgie!" Remus cackled as Virgil growled at him. Remus managed to get past the branch to pull Virgil into a kiss, "I'll behave when I manage to freeze Hell over."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"That would be gay."

"Then why are you kissing me?"

"Why did you kiss me first?"

"Oh my god, you two need to get a room!" Roman snickered as he came up the path from the parking lot.

"Impeccable cock block timing, brother," Remus made a show of kissing the blushing Virgil again before letting him go, "how was rehearsal?"

"Actually pretty fantastic! It's almost like  _ We're Gonna Be Okay _ was written for us and I'm kinda amazed Tammie got it past the school board," Roman beamed, sitting down on one of the logs around the fire, "I almost don't mind not getting the lead."

"Did you see the others on your way here?" Virgil asked from where he'd sat to feed more branches to the fire.

"Nah, you know I would have waited for them. Pat texted while I was parking that they were on their way," Roman replied.

"Told you, DK," Remus smirked.

"Are you calling your boyfriend a dick now? Virgil, you're letting him?" Roman looked between the two.

Virgil sighed, "no, it's the letters D and K for 'dark knight', but you know he's only doing it because it sounds like dick."

"Correct," Remus giggled and sat next to Roman to ask him more about the play. Before long they could hear the sounds of Patton, Logan, and Janus coming down the path. 

"I'm just saying, Avagadro's number is ginormous so making a mountain out of a mole-hill would be pretty easy if the mole were made of anything larger than a molecule," Logan smirked and Janus rolled his eyes while Patton tried to figure out if the quip counted as a pun from what little he remembered of chemistry.

"Rewriting idioms to be more scientifically accurate… is adorable; Logan, stop. Patton’s the cute one," Janus deadpanned and lightly shoved Logan aside.

"I can be smart and cute. It's called being multifaceted, Janus," Logan replied cooly with fondness in his voice.

"Because you're a gem, Lo!" Patton piped up with a happy smile.

"Or a bad unintentional pun," Janus snarked back.

Logan stopped, "heyy, that was one time!"

"More like three," Patton giggled and kissed Logan’s cheek as the other boy blushed in embarrassment, trying to pull Logan toward the circle.

"So when's the wedding you two?" Roman grinned as Logan and Janus each stopped in their tracks.

"Shhhh they'll figure out they like each other," Patton grinned and walked over to join Virgil by the fire.

"I do not," Janus scoffed, picking out a space on one of the logs.

"Janus, you're a terrible liar. Just admit you like me almost as much as Patton," Logan laughed taking a seat next to Roman. 

"Never, oh pain in my side," Janus laughed and found a long stick to poke at the fire with, "so why has Remus of all people brought us all out to the middle of the woods?"

"Glad you asked, Double D-nial," Remus grinned and stood to face the others with his back to the fire, "this is about Prom!"

"Remus, I'm flattered but I'm going with Patton," Janus snarked, causing a round of tittering laughs.

"Like hell, you're going with my boyfriend," Virgil muttered to himself.

"In your dreams, Snake Eyes. Anyway, we need to figure out who's getting tickets for Emile, Remy, Thomas, and Nico. We're all gonna celebrate together but they have to come as guests," Remus' announcement was met with an uneasy silence.

"But we're going with each other," Patton objected quietly, reaching back for Janus’ hand.

"Correct, Roman is the only one here who doesn't already have a date for the dance," Logan added.

Roman balked and glared at Remus, "I am not bringing Remy so don't even ask."

"Everyone chill, okay? We did the same thing last year since the dance is for seniors and their guests only. Thomas brought me as a guest and we all just went as friends. Plus it's cheaper to buy tickets in pairs," Remus tried to explain.

Roman snorted, "oh my god, the mop." He ducked as Remus swatted at him and the others looked on in confusion.

"Ro, I swear- I dressed up a mop and called her Shelby since none of the others actually wanted to do promenade. It was a joke!" 

"So you brought a mop as your date? Geez didn't know I'm that replaceable," Virgil teased, earning himself a wounded glance from Remus.

"And he lost the mop," Roman added.

"He lost the mop," Virgil snorted.

"Why a mop?" Patton asked incredulously, not quite believing the story.

"Shelby isn't the point! The point is that we need to get four extra tickets so our friends can come to the dance. Roman, I don't care who you bring but you're bringing someone- no arguments!" Remus snapped, "and since they don't sell trio tickets anyway it makes sense for at least one of you to bring someone else," Remus continued, pointing at Logan, Janus, and Patton.

"Yeah, you can still do all the pictures and stuff together despite the tickets, you know?" Virgil tried to add helpfully, poking at the fire.

"That's only two out of four, Remus. I suppose you and Virgil were planning to step up and get the other two?" Janus asked smoothly.

"That would work except I already got our tickets," Virgil admitted, "I wanted to make sure we got them so I was like first in line."

"Aww, babe!" Remus gushed causing Virgil to blush.

"Oh so this was more you telling us what we need to do and less figuring out how to do it," Janus snarked, a bit irritated.

"Hey! I didn't know Virgil got tickets," Remus snapped back.

"Relax. I'm sure I could have them change the name. It's not that big a deal," Virgil rolled his eyes and stood up from the ground, "this really doesn't need to be a fight. No one is asking you to pretend to date anyone. We just want to have all our friends there. I would hardly talk to you guys at all if it weren’t for this group."

"Hey, Jani?" Patton spoke up while moving to join Janus on the log, "is it okay if we volunteer to bring our friends? I don't like the idea of having to choose one boyfriend to 'officially' go to Prom with and changing tickets sounds like a hassle."

Janus huffed, "why do you always have to be so thoughtful?" Patton grinned and squeezed his hand and the others waited for his response. "I suppose it makes sense."

"Logistically it's easier for the four of us who haven't gotten tickets yet to get them for our friends," Logan mused, "is this settled? Are we done? I've got a big test on Monday and AP exams right around the corner."

"Seriously? You just got here! There's a fire! It's Friday," Remus protested. 

Logan checked his watch, "I suppose I don't need to go immediately…"

"Good because you're not," Remus smiled and cracked his neck, "we never hang out anymore."

"Because between college tours and classes there's no time," Janus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, have you guys picked which schools you're going to yet?" Patton asked brightly.

"No, because you haven't told us where you're going," Janus laughed. 

"Because it's not important," Patton protested, "choose the school that works best for you, right?"

"I mean you can't blame your soulmates for wanting to stay close, right?" Remus butted in and the conversation took on an easier cadence until everyone was interrupted by Patton's phone going off with a shrill ring in the quiet woods.

"Sorry guys, I have to get this," Patton momentarily looked panicked as he fumbled to answer his phone. Janus hugged him tighter, alarmed by Patton's shift in tone and guessing accurately it was Patton's father on the other end of the line. "Hi, Dad… No… my moms know where- yes. Of course, I'll be home before it's late…"

Remus snickered and before anyone could stop him yelled, "hey Patton, put your pants back on!"

Patton turned ghost white and glared at Remus, "No! I'm with my friends… why woul- I'm not lying… Remus just- No! No, I don't want to ditch my friends."

The others watched quietly, Virgil keeping a firm hand over Remus' mouth, scolding him in a whispered voice for interrupting and trying to get Patton in trouble. 

Logan scooted over to offer Patton his hand as the boy grew more and more distressed by the call, "N- no… Dad please… because they're my friends!" Patton looked to be on the edge of crying.

"I swear I am going to murder that man," Janus murmured quietly. Logan rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. Remus just cracked his neck again, anger rising quickly.

Patton took a breath like he was about to yell but instead broke, "yes… yes sir. I- I will… right away. Bye d- Love you too." He hung up the phone and blinked back heavy tears. 

Janus immediately pulled Patton into a tight hug, whispering reassurances and promises. Logan squeezed Patton's hand in support.

"I'm sorry. I have to go home now, especially since I have to drop these two off so Dad doesn't see them… I'm sorry for ruining the party, Rem," Patton sniffed, pulling himself from Janus' grip and standing.

Remus shook his head violently, "fuck your dad. This isn't your fault, Pattycake."

"Yeah, we can hang out another time," Virgil offered, standing as well.

Janus looked between Patton and Logan for a moment before speaking up, "Logan, could I invite myself over to study? That way if Patton needs us we're both one call and two minutes away."

"Yeah, that's actually a pretty good idea. I'll have my baseball bat at the ready if your dad tries anything, Patton," Logan stood with a steely gaze, rage just below the surface, "one of these days…"

"You two are sweet, but I'm sure it will be fine," Patton sighed heavily and turned back to Remus, "we'll get those tickets and let you know. Thanks for inviting me, Rem!" Logan and Janus added their own goodbyes and the three headed out of the woods just as the sun was starting to set.

"Ro bro, are you at least gonna stay a bit?" Remus asked once the others were out of sight.

Roman shrugged, "for a bit. I'm honestly exhausted from practice."

"Sounds good to me," Virgil stifled a yawn and pulled Remus down onto a log near Roman before laying down along the log and laying his head in Remus' lap. Remus grinned and played with Virgil's hair as they enjoyed the quiet night. The three of them kept talking about Prom plans, the play, and classes until the fire died down enough to put out easily. 

* * *

**Don't Answer:** Bitch.

**Babe <3:** how did u get my number Remy?

**Don't Answer:** 1 guess

**Babe <3:** Virgil

**Babe <3:** ugh what do u want?

**Don't Answer:** ur so smart :) why tf did Logan just give me a ticket to prom?

**Babe <3:** Remus' idea.

**Don't Answer:** why didn't u just ask me?

**Babe <3:** bc im not going w/ u

**Don't Answer:** pretty please babes?

**Babe <3:** No. <3

**Babe <3:** i am going by myself and giving every lonely person a dance. i am gonna have fun

**Babe <3:** Remy, we tried. it didn't work. im okay w that now and im not gonna hold u back. lose my number.

**Don't Answer:** :(

**Don't Answer:** im sorry babes

**Don't Answer:** Roman?

**Don't Answer:** fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We're Gonna Be Okay" is a play by Basil Kreimendahl. Their writing is fantastic and very very queer. If you can find a script please check it out <3


	26. 4/10 3:36 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have to get to Prom, no matter who tries to get in the way. 
> 
> Content warning for: Swearing, Homophobia, Threats, Mention of stalking, Mention of Police, Use of the f-slur, Capslock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the reference pictures for Virgil and Remus' outfits 💜💚  
> https://antisocial-xxxpert.tumblr.com/post/643235661742292992

"Baaaabe please hurry up! I wanna see it before everyone else arrives," Remus whined at the door of the bathroom while Virgil stared at himself in the mirror. Neither could believe they'd pulled it off in just a few months.

Roman emerged from the brothers' bedroom in a brilliantly white suit and a red vest with an embroidered floral pattern and stopped when he saw Remus, "woah! You- Remus that looks fantastic! How the hell-" he cut himself off as he admired the swirling duct-taped patterns on Remus' skirt that looked like green and purple and blue tentacles. The bodice of the dress was black with purple and green accents that looked like lacework in their intricacies. All of it was made out of duct tape and Remus couldn't be any prouder. 

"Yeah, thanks! Virgil’s tux matches but he  **won't come out of the bathroom** ," Remus yelled the last part to be heard through the door.

"Oh be patient!" Virgil quickly ran fingers covered in hair gel through his hair, trying to make it look spiky. He felt way too exposed without his bangs lying flat, but the duct tape tux was going to be pulling in a lot of attention anyway. The dark purples and greens looked awesome, more spider web themed than Remus' octopus tentacles. With a final glance in the mirror, he took a deep breath and opened the door to see his soulmate.

Both of their jaws dropped to the floor and Roman was quick to snap pictures of the reactions. 

"Oh my… you're stunning," Virgil breathed, taking in the whole dress in action.

"And I'm gay. Very gay. Oh my god, look at you!" Remus beamed and grabbed Virgil's hands in his own.

Virgil hissed at the click of the camera, noticing Roman there for the first time. "Oh hush you two are adorable. C'mon, the others are gonna show up any time now."

"Fuck off, Ro, can't we have a moment?" Remus rolled his eyes and smirked as the doorbell rang, "better go get that, Prince Charmless."

"I think I will," Roman stuck his tongue out and made his way to the front door from the hallway. He opened it and had to stop himself from gawking. Remy cleaned up nicely.

Remy didn't bother to stop himself, staring wide-eyed over his sunglasses, "damn, babe! Is it too late-"

"Yes. Come on in, we'll get outside pictures once everyone's here," Roman cut him off and ushered Remy, Patton, and Emile inside.

"Roman, hi! Oh wow! That suit looks amazing! Are you excited?" Emile was as bubbly as ever and easily diffused the tension between the estranged soulmates.

Patton absolutely squealed as Virgil and Remus emerged from the hall hand in hand and everyone admired the elaborate outfits. 

Their parents all gathered in the kitchen to talk as the boys chattered animatedly in the hall and living room. Virgil managed to wrest the camera away from Roman by the time Thomas and Nico arrived in matching pink and grey tuxes and took several pictures of everyone. The energy in the room was growing almost exponentially.

Patton perked up when the doorbell rang again, "that must be Logan and Janus! I'll get it!" He practically skipped over to the door and opened it expectantly.

Logan and Janus were not outside. The color drained from Patton's face as his father pushed his way just inside the door.

"Oh well thank goodness I found y'all. Hello boys, waiting for the ladies?" The smile plastered on the man's face was skin deep as he looked around the living room, lingering on both Patton and Remus' dresses. 

The conversation from the kitchen stopped as well as the adults noticed the sudden shocked silence in the living room.

"Dad… how did you-"

"Oh, well I figured your mother wouldn't want me showing up at her house. Luckily, your friend has a pretty uncommon name and it wasn't too hard to find the Landry's address. I figured I'd try here first and lucky me, I was right!" his dad explained with a nonchalant tone as though he weren't admitting to stalking Patton's friends. 

"Why are you here?" Patton scowled, fingers fidgeting nervously with his skirt. Behind him, Roman was barely able to hold both Remus and Virgil back- trying to reason with both of them- while Thomas and Nico watched in confusion. Emile held Remy back with a hand on his arm.

"Prom doesn't happen every day, son. I just wanted to celebrate with you and your date. Where is she?" His vicious eyes cut through Patton who couldn't bring himself to say anything. The tense silence was broken by a knock on the front door

Before anyone could react, the door swung open and Janus and Logan both turned from their conversation to see Patton. Patton tried to wave them off and Janus quickly took in the uncomfortable looks around the room, but Logan smiled broadly and wrapped Patton in a hug.

"No no no no no no n-"

"Dear, you look amazing!" Logan’s smile only faltered when he saw Patton's panicked look, "what's wrong?"

A firm hand fell on Patton's shoulder, "Son, I think it's time we had a talk. No child of mine is going to a dance in a dress with another boy," the sneering voice chilled Patton through and he was roughly pulled away from Logan. "My son won't be a fucking fag."

The expressions around the room ranged from offended and horrified to downright rage. Thomas, Nico, Virgil, and Roman were all holding Remus back from strangling the man. 

"Jack, get your hands off my son!" Patton's mom spoke with an icy voice from the entrance to the kitchen, "you're seriously going to show up here and attack these boys?"

"Shut up, Diane. You perverted my child by running off with that bitch-"

"Don't call my mother a bitch, you asshole!" Remy shook off Emile and stalked over towards Patton and his father.

"Everyone stop," Patton spoke up, pulling himself from his father's grip. "Look, Dad, I don't want you here! You're a hateful jerk and I don't want anything to do with you. Ever. I love both of my soulmates- yes they're both guys- and they're a lot more caring and encouraging than you've ever been!" Patton's voice grew stronger and more confident with each word. Janus and Logan shared a look and each stepped up behind Patton to back him up. 

"How dare you give me lip! I'm just trying to look out for you," Patton's father growled and stepped toward Patton.

Patton stood his ground and lifted his chin, "this isn't how you take care of people. You've been trying to control me and I won't play your games. You are fucking horrible and I am not going to let you hurt me anymore."

"Patton, just say the word and we let him go. I'll get the trombone myself," Virgil smirked and nodded at Remus. Patton smiled gratefully as his friends and partners all nodded their support for him.

"No, I'm not letting my child get arrested for battery. Sir, I'm going to ask you to leave my house, or else I'll be forced to press trespassing charges. I'd rather not involve law enforcement though so please move along," Mr. Landry spoke up, phone in hand and poised to place the call. 

Patton's father glanced around the room with a scowl, "you can't-"

"Oh fuck off, loser. No one wants you here," Remy spat.

"Fine!" Patton's father barked and pushed his way over to the door. One last look around the room and a veiled second threat to call police sent him storming out the door.

The whole group breathed a collective sigh of relief. 

"Patton… I'm impressed! You handled him marvelously," Janus spoke first, wrapping his boyfriend in a tight hug. Logan quickly joined them and the room exploded with conversations. 

The adults soon ushered everyone outside for pictures in groups and dates and before they knew it everyone was piled into a limo on their way to the dance.

"I'm gonna stick my head out the roof."

"Remus, no," Virgil grabbed his arm to keep him down.

"Remus yes!" Remus protested while giving his soulmate puppy dog pleading eyes.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a great idea, dude," Thomas tried to interject.

Roman snickered from his seat next to Remus, "I don't know, maybe you should let him try."

"No! That's how you lose a head. I can't kiss you without a head," Virgil insisted, suppressing amused giggles long enough to peck his boyfriend on the lips.

"Not my only head that you can kiss.."

" _Remus!_ "

At the other end of the limo, Emile spoke with the triad with interest about how they were navigating their relationships, mentally taking a lot of notes to add to his research, and genuinely glad they were working together so well considering Patton's past nights spent venting about his soulmates. 

Nico giggled and leaned into Thomas' side, having been more properly warned about the potential for chaos this time. Remy sat next to him and was watching Roman teasing the bickering duct tape couple. 

Soon they reached the museum hosting the Prom and were caught up in the current of photographs and lights and dresses and tuxes and smiling faces covered in glittery makeup. They were ushered to a table set up in a gallery with several other tables and a dance floor cleared in the middle. They joked and laughed together through the meal, only pausing when the DJ announced the dance floor open. Roman hopped up to join other classmates on the floor and the others watched while they finished eating. 

“Wow, this DJ absolutely knows what he’s doing,” Janus complained with a hard bite of sarcasm as yet another uninspired 2000’s boy band remix played over the speakers.

Logan scoffed, “honestly, he probably has a list to work from and a list he can’t play. Of course, it’s going to be a bit lacking.” 

“Well, that’s a drag,” Virgil rolled his eyes and poked at his plate with a fork.

“Betcha we can get him to play something good,” Remus grinned with a gleam in his eyes.

Virgil eyed Remus cautiously, “how?”

"C'mon!" Remus grabbed Virgil by the hand and dragged him from the table up to the DJ's booth. Once they had the DJ's attention, Remus shouted over the music pounding from the speakers.

"WE HAVE A REQUEST YOU GOTTA PLAY."

"That depends on the song, kids. I've got rules to follow or else I get kicked from the company," the DJ glanced at them then did a double-take at their outfits.

"Can you play Na Na Na by MCR?" Remus pleaded.

The DJ bit his lip, "that's pretty explicit for a school function. I don't-"

"You gotta!"

"Um, sir," Virgil managed to force himself to speak up, "please? It's 'our song' you know?" With that he looked at Remus and grabbed his hand, showing off their soul marks and smiling, "please play it if you can?"

The DJ smiled wistfully, "damn it, my joyfriend will never let me hear the end of it if I don't. It'll be coming up soon, boys." Remus pumped a fist in the air and hugged Virgil before dragging him out to the dance floor. 

After the current song ended the DJ took to the mic as the song opened, "this next one comes to us by request- it's time to do it now and do it loud. Killjoys, make some noise!"

The music volume ramped up loud and overpowering. Remus took each of Virgil’s hands and they bounced around in an approximation of the twist, singing along at the top of their lungs.

_ Love gimme love gimme love I don't need it but I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it _

Virgil spun Remus under one arm and pulled him back in close. Their dance was sporadic and chaotic. Both were laughing and oblivious of others dancing around them. 

From over by the group’s table, Roman and Remy watched in mutually awkward silence. Everyone else was either on the dance floor or had found other friends to talk with. Remy glanced at Roman and wondered what it would take to earn back the level of delight with each other Remus and Virgil had.

_ Oh, let me tell you 'bout the sad man. Shut up and let me see your jazz hands. Remember when you were a madman; thought you was Batman and hit the party with a gas can- _

"Kiss me you animal," Remus knew Virgil was singing along, but he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity. In one fluid motion, Remus wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck and waist and pulled him close, lips inches apart. Virgil gasped at the sudden change, but upon realizing what Remus wanted, nodded and let his hands rest on Remus' waist. Remus smiled and pressed into a sweet kiss as their song played on.

Roman chuckled and Remy's attention snapped back to him, “I’m so glad they figured the soulmate thing out.”

“I want to figure the damn soulmate thing out, Roman,” Remy replied and Roman gave him a long look before striding off to the dance floor, looking for a dance partner as the song ended and was replaced with a standard catchy pop song.

Remy didn’t have long to sulk to himself before Thomas and Nico emerged from the crowd hand in hand. Every couple here was cuter than puppies and rainbows.

“Hey! Aren’t you going to dance? Who knew this DJ would be cool enough to play good music, right?” Thomas grinned and threw his free arm over Remy’s shoulders.

Remy rolled his eyes, “I mean I guess. It’s not weird being back here?”

“Actually it’s kind of nice since we didn’t know each other until just before graduation. Your friends inviting us was a cool chance to live that ridiculous high school fantasy,” Nico smiled at Thomas, causing the other to blush.

“Oh my goodness, babe, stop! Too precious,” Thomas tried to suppress a giggle at his soulmate and Remy sighed.

“Cute. Real cute. Go dance, lovebirds. I’ll be here all night,” Remy shrugged away from Thomas’ arm and shooed them off. He stood by the table for several more songs, watching the crowd for glimpses of a white and red tux. Remy wasn’t sure when Emile came to silently stand next to him as he sulked but he was thankful for the company.

Remy stared at the rose tattoo covering his soul mark and looked up with a sigh, knowing instinctively it was counting to zero under the ink. He looked over to where Roman was twirling a girl in a shimmering lavender ball gown around to the music. Remy couldn’t deny they both seemed to be having a much better time than he was.

"So that's how it felt for him," Remy muttered as Emile followed his gaze.

"Have you tried talking with him instead of just telling him what you want?" Emile asked gently, laying a hand on Remy's shoulder.

Remy pulled away, "what's to talk about? He learned from the best: me. Roman wants to play the field and I'm stuck watching him have fun while I'm the wallflower. It sucks and the irony is not lost on me."

"You know that's not what Roman is doing. He's not trying to get back at you," Emile chuckled, "I think he's kinda turning himself into the prince of the ball. Letting others have their Cinderella moment."

"Well, then why won't his highness talk to me? I've apologized so many times," Remy watched as Roman bowed to his partner and went in search of the next one, “he’s my soulmate, damn it.” 

"How many times did you mean it? People can tell when an apology is full of shit," Emile sighed with just a hint of exasperation.

"Rude!" Remy glared at Emile for a moment before finding Roman waltzing through the crowd with a new partner, their cape flowing behind them as they laughed. Remy couldn't help but feel his heart catch in his chest. Roman looked absolutely radiant and happy.

Emile cleared his throat, "he is your soulmate. You have so much time to work things out together, and it probably won't happen tonight. Or you can go with your original plan to date around. There's really nothing wrong with either option. Having a soulmate doesn't mean you're destined to be together," Emile rubbed his own wrist of x's, "you know better than most how much I wish I had more time with Xadin. Having a soulmate is having an innate connection. No one promised it would be deep, fulfilling, or long-lasting. It's up to you and Roman to choose whether to repair and nurture your connection, or let it fade into a reminder of one summer together."

Remy nodded, thinking quietly about Emile's words. Roman bowed to his dance partner and looked up directly toward Remy and Emile. He started walking over. 

The DJ spoke quickly in between songs, "this one also goes out to my MCR-loving danger gays," and he started playing _Famous Last Words_.

_ Now I know that I can't make you stay, but where's your heart? But where's your heart? _

"I think now is your chance to talk with him, Rem. Good luck," Emile pushed Remy forward and waved at Roman before turning to look for Patton.

Remy glanced back at his retreating friend then looked up and strode forward to meet Roman in the middle of the dance floor. He felt his stomach twist as his soulmate smiled at him, "Roman…"

"May I have this dance, Remy?" Roman offered him his hand.

"Wait, me, babe? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me- not that I'm complaining," Remy found himself near babbling, not taking the offered hand.

"I did say every lonely person and you look pretty lonely," Roman chuckled, "please?"

"I- Roman, I can't dance with you," Remy blurted out.

Roman’s smile cracked, "why not?"

Remy took a deep, steadying breath, wishing he had a drink to distract himself, "because… I hurt you. Like I fucked up so bad, babe. I thought I could just pop in and out of your life without ever thinking about what you wanted. I can't- it would be wrong to take anything more from you, even though you're offering it."

"Correct. May I have this dance anyway?" Roman insisted, smile softening from a princely mask into something more genuine. Remy only nodded and took the offered hand, letting Roman lead him in the awkwardly fast song.

"I know you don't have to forgive me, but, Roman, I am sorry for how I treated you. I want- what do you want from me as your soulmate?" Remy apologized as he got the hang of the simple steps. 

_ I am not afraid to keep on living. I am not afraid to walk this world alone. Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven. Nothing you can say can stop me going home. _

The chorus of the song played out as Roman thought about his answer. With a broadening smile, he twirled Remy out to arm's length and back into a close hug, "I think I want to forgive you."

Before Remy could process that, he found himself being dipped by the prince. Taken by surprise, he quickly threw his arms around Roman’s neck to steady himself. 

"May I kiss you?"

"Ohmygawd, yes!"

Roman bent down as Remy pulled himself up and they kissed in the middle, Roman pulling them both back to standing without breaking the kiss.

"Hey! Get a room, you two!" Remus yelled over the music, laughing and pulling Virgil closer and murmuring in his ear, "this is our song, DJ said so." Virgil snickered and tucked himself into Remus' chest, perfectly content to leave the theatrics to Roman.

Roman and Remy were oblivious to Remus' teasing and the sideways glances from other students. It felt good to be together again.

Remy broke away from the kiss with a soft shocked smile, "oh my gawd, I almost forgot how much I missed that, Princess."

"Wish I could say I missed you, Coffee Bean, but tonight can be a fresh start, right?" Roman brushed a stray hair from Remy's face, grinning at the heat of the blush on his cheeks at the old nickname.

“I think so,” Remy nodded and spun Roman under his arm as they kept dancing

As the song wound to a close, the four boys made their way back to the table where Emile, Thomas, and Nico had been watching.

"Ya know, babes," Remy grinned and took a seat next to Emile, "when you're right, you're right." He pulled Roman down into his lap.

"What a night it's been already!" Roman smiled, balancing himself easily.

Virgil sat and laid his head in his arms on the table, more than glad to get some space from the crowd for a few minutes. 

Remus stood behind him, gently rubbing Virgil’s shoulders in a way that wouldn't mess up the duct tape, and looked to Thomas and Nico, "I agree, bro. Are you guys having fun?"

Thomas and Nico shared a happy look before Nico answered for them both, "this has been a great night, thanks for inviting us."

Patton walked back over to the table alone, "oh boy, it's certainly been a fun dance!"

"Pat, where are Janus and Logan?" Emile asked curiously, scanning the crowd.

Patton laughed and sat next to his friend, "they kept trying to cut in to dance with me so I asked them to dance with each other while I got them drinks."

Virgil snorts in amusement, "how's that going?"

Patton shrugs, "dunno. I left and haven't gone back yet. But their faces were pretty funny when I asked."

“Oh that’s evil, Pattycake,” Remus snickered as they all turned to watch the two rivals.

Logan and Janus stood stiff and awkward with hands on each other’s waists and shoulders. Janus couldn’t be sure what Patton’s intentions were in asking them to dance but he wasn’t going to be the one to disappoint his soulmate. 

The song shifted into a soft slow dance and Janus could see the panic in Logan’s eyes. Biting his lip, Janus stopped moving and let go of Logan. Logan looked around for Patton before stopping as well and giving Janus a questioning look. 

“I don’t think he wants us to be uncomfortable, Lo,” Janus tried to reassure him.

“This doesn’t feel right at all,” Logan gulped.

“I agree.”

“I believe Patton was merely trying to distract us to slip away from the dance floor,” Logan sighed and both boys looked over to the table to see Patton smile and wave at them.

Janus laughed and offered a hand to Logan, “well then, let’s make our boyfriend jealous. Who says we can’t have fun on our own?”

Logan smirked and took Janus’s hand, “this still doesn’t mean I want to date you.”

“Oh why not, Lo? What’s so bad about me?” Janus twirled Logan around, smirking right back.

“You know, before getting our soul marks and dating Patton, I would have said that you were just an unpleasant person that I wouldn’t want to spend my time with even if I were so romantically inclined.”

“Logan, I’m surprised at you. Of course, I’m unpleasant. I’m your rival,” Janus grinned as they swayed to the music.

Logan laughed with him, “I know. Believe me, if I could time travel and tell myself from even a year ago we’d be dancing at Prom, he would scoff and tell me I am scientifically impossible, causing a time loop paradox, and creating a self-fulfilling prophecy that he wants nothing to do with. I don’t feel anything and despite being cupio I really don’t want to date you anyway.”

“Fair enough, I don’t really want to date you either. But-”

“But?”

“But, we both are going to be in Patton’s life for a long time. You saw how he stood up for all of us today. That was brilliant and I don’t think he’s going to let anything come between us and him,” Janus continued.

“Go on.”

“I just think that we can do better than rivals. Rivals is fun,” Janus smirked and twirled Logan again, “but how sustainable is it?”

Logan nodded in thoughtful consideration, “I supposed a more cooperative relationship would work better. Perhaps we can discuss something like a queerplatonic partnership when it is not so crowded or noisy?”

“Yes. Whatever that is we can talk about it,” Janus replied hesitantly.

Logan smiled a little softer, “look, Jani- if I may call you that-”

“You may not.”

“Look, Janus-”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. A qpp or qpr is a committed relationship that isn’t necessarily romantic or sexual in nature, but it’s not the same as friendship. It could work since we are very likely to end up living close if not together as we negotiate our relationships with Patton,” Logan explained as simply as he could as they danced. Janus nodded and looked back over to Patton, jerking his head to get their soulmate back out on the floor. 

The DJ announced another slow song and several couples and dates joined the dance floor including Patton and the rest of their friends. Patton grinned at his soulmates and wrapped them both in a tight hug. Everyone swayed in time to the music, Roman taking the initiative to show off with Remy by doing fancy steps and spins. Even Emile managed to find a friend to share the dance with.

_ Oh once in your life you find someone who will turn your world around, bring you up when you're feelin' down. Yeah nothin' can change what you mean to me. Oh, there's lots that I could say but just hold me now 'cause our love will light the way. _

_ And baby you're all that I want when you're lyin' here in my arms I'm findin' it hard to believe we're in heaven. Yeah love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see; we're in heaven. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! pspspspsps check out this awesome artwork from Remus and Virgil's game of Truth or Dare by @lowkey-logan on tumblr!!! I'm literally so so happy because it looks perfect T.T
> 
> https://antisocial-xxxpert.tumblr.com/post/641944580488626177/emy-loves-you-is-running-a-month-long-challenge
> 
> Sorry that this took so long to update. There were a ton of moving parts and a fair bit of life that got in the way, but I really hope you have enjoyed this story so far <3


End file.
